The Imprint
by Kat097
Summary: In a world where imprinting is the norm and to think of resisting it is to face social disgrace, Bella Swan finds herself facing the dilemma of whether she should follow her instincts or her beliefs. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was suspended once in high school. Even that amount of time was kind of shocking, because who would have expected quiet little Bella Swan to do anything that deserved a one day suspension?

Well… we can blame Mother Nature for that one.

It was in my last year of high school and we were learning about the imprinting gene. I was already of the opinion that it was seriously fucked up and this seemed to differ from the opinion of my female peers, who had decided that the idea of falling instantly and irrevocably in love with a total stranger was like a fairy-tale romance.

Yeah. Well, I didn't think so. Goodbye free will, goodbye life choices, hello social pressure and stigma.

Because what self-respecting person would fight their imprint? Imprints were made by genetic causes, designed to help us humans find our perfect mate, our 'soulmates'. And not everyone even had to the imprint gene, so the 35% of the population that did were supposed to be deliriously fucking happy about the fact.

I had the gene. And I was not happy. So unhappy was I, that I punched Lauren Mallory when she told me that I didn't have a choice and that I needed to accept my fate and be happy about it.

An overreaction? I didn't think so.

Let me give you the lowdown on imprinting.

As I said, approximately 35% of the population have the imprinting gene. It was discovered in 1847 by some wacko scientist, Aro Volturi, who discovered that humans with this gene have a condition where their own body seeks out their ideal partner – ideal in that they will create genetically ideal offspring. Their kids are so healthy that the common cold has its ass kicked by their immune systems. These kids are intelligent, attractive, healthy – ideal little spawn. Doesn't that sound delightful? And I guess that to a lot of people it is, but to me?

Well, I saw what happened when an imprint went wrong.

I got the imprint gene from my father, Charlie Swan. He imprinted on Renee Higgenbotham when they were 19 years old. They got married, had me, happily ever after.

Or not.

Because despite the fact that Charlie Swan had imprinted on her, Renee decided that marriage and motherhood wasn't for her after all, so she skipped town and left us to it.

Have you ever seen what happens to an imprinter when his imprint leaves?

The thing is, that special little gene causes you to grow extremely attached to your imprint. You're dependant on them. When they leave, your body becomes deficient and that's what happened to my Dad. The health issues could be fought with vitamins and supplements. The mental issues… to Dad, it was like the one person meant for him in the whole universe had torn out his heart, done a happy little dance on it and then kicked it to the curb as she skipped away.

Renee left when I was 7 years old and there I was – a kid, looking after my own father as he struggled to come to terms with what had happened.

And there I was - a kid, with the imprint gene, seeing just how fucked up life could be.

That was the first reason that made me want to fight my imprint.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! Welcome to my new story! This plot bunny is killing me and despite the fact that I barely have time to sleep, this fic is going to be written. **

**Allow me to state now that I have minimal knowledge of genetic codes and DNA. Don't even try to lecture me on the scientific facts because a) I wouldn't understand it anyway and b) it's just a story. **

**Come tweet with me – Kat097.**

**Love**

**Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The second reason that made me want to fight my imprint happened when I was nineteen years old and living in Seattle. I had started college at UDub, an English literature degree, living in the tiniest dorm room known to man and keeping myself to myself.

Then I fell I love with Jacob Black.

Jacob Black had the imprint gene too and disliked the idea just as much as I did. I had been walking along a street in Seattle and seen a crowd gathered around a building. They were protesting, waving handmade signs in the air and when I paused one of them caught me, grabbing my arm.

"Join our protest!"

"I don't even know what you're protesting!" I'd cried, trying to pull away. His face twisted in disgust.

"They're working on creating medication to prevent imprinting in minors. Isn't that _revolting_?"

Yeah. One of _those_ nutters. See, the thing about the imprinting gene is that it kicks into action. On average, girls mature at around age 16 and boys at around 17. On average. What about that one kid who matures at 12, 13 years old and oops-a-daisy, imprints? That is fucked up. Of course, it's up to the parents/teachers/social workers to ensure that nothing untoward goes on until both are legally old enough, but you never know… some people believe in the 'divine right' of the imprint.

Divine, my ass.

I'd shaken my arm free of the nutter and stepped back, looking up at the building. They were working on a preventative to imprinting?

Sounded like the best fucking idea I'd ever heard of.

"The police are on their way to break this show up. If I were you, I'd get moving." A deep voice had said beside me and I'd looked up. Then up again, because this guy was _tall_.

"I'm not with these idiots. A cure to imprinting sounds like Christmas came early this year." I muttered and he laughed softly.

"Coffee?"

"Sure."

And that was how I met Jacob Black.

* * *

><p>Jacob Black was employed as a car mechanic in Seattle. He was Native American, had long black hair in a ponytail, beautiful russet skin and the most infectious smile that I've ever seen. His mom had died when he was 5, leaving his Dad (also a possessor of the gene) in a state of deep depression. That had been more than enough to turn him off imprinting.<p>

I fell in love with Jacob Black. How could I not? He was beautiful, inside and out. He was funny, he was sweet and he adored me. He treated me like a princess. How could I not fall in love with someone who sat me on his lap and kissed me like that? Who wrapped himself around me in bed, holding me that hard and close?

How could not love a man who kissed my face again and again, telling me that he would never love anyone else, that I was it for him?

I was so happy. I was about to start the second year of my degree and to celebrate, Jacob and I moved in together. Only a modest sized apartment, but room enough for us both. We played house, we made love and we were happy.

I think I would have married Jacob Black one day.

One day we were in Pike Place, just killing a lazy afternoon. Jacob held my hand in his large fingers, swinging our arms back and forth between us. He kissed my cheek, offered to buy me crappy souvenirs, decided that we should liberate all the fish in the fish market and put them back in the sea (it didn't seem to bother him that they were dead). My stomach was aching with laughter and my heart was exploding with happiness. I spotted a book stall up ahead and pulled Jake but he'd stopped.

I looked back.

His head was twisted to the left. He was watching something. I followed his gaze and saw a woman there, behind a jewellery stand that sold Native American style jewellery. She had short black hair and was wearing a vest top and jeans that showed off long dark limbs. She was staring straight back at the man I was still holding hands with.

People around us stopped and stared.

"_Imprint_." A few of them murmured and I wanted to vomit. I looked from Jacob back to the woman and back to Jacob. My heart was pounding in my chest and my stomach lurched as Jacob took a step towards the woman. His hand was still wrapped around me and he pulled me with him. I stumbled and tugged my hand back.

That seemed to stir Jacob from his stupor and his eyes widened, looking down at me.

"Fuck… Bells…"

Like he'd only just remembered that I was there.

I felt the pitying gazes of those around as they understood the situation and I wanted to claw their eyes out. I stared at Jacob, willing him to resist, wanting him to use his great strength, to use what _we_ had to fight this.

And then he turned his face back to the woman.

And I ran.

* * *

><p>I got back to our apartment about thirty minutes later. Thirty-five minutes later, I was throwing Jacob's belongings into a garbage bag. Clothes, shoes, CD's, DVD's, the knick-knacks he'd bought for the apartment, any and all jewellery he'd bought for me… all of it went into the bags, which I then back hauling out to the hallway.<p>

I was crying, tears running down my blotchy cheeks, my eyes burning red as I weakly pushed the four bags out into the hallway. He could be back at any minute. Or he might never come back. Either way, I didn't want to see him.

The door to the apartment opposite opened and my neighbour, Rosalie, stared across at me.

"Bella? What the hell happened to you?" She said before her eyes went to the bags. One had spilled open in a rush of t-shirts, the chain of a necklace tangled around them. Instant understanding and she crossed the hallway to hug me, wrapping me up in her arms.

Rosalie helped me carry the rest of the bags out into the hallway then dragged me into her apartment. She made tea and cut me a piece of cake that I didn't eat and I chokingly told her the whole story. She closed her eyes in sympathy as I told her what had happened and she squeezed my fingers.

"I'll help you." She said softly.

When Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett, came home from work, he helped me carry Jacob's bags down to the lobby. He came up as I was picking up the last bag and took it off me, giving me a meaningful look.

"You don't want to go down there, Bella."

Emmett told me later that Jacob had taken his bags without a word. He'd made no attempt to come and see me or explain.

He gave in to the imprint without a fight.

"I guess you can't know what it's like until it happens to you." Emmett said quietly as we sat in their apartment that night. I shook my head, my knees tucked up under my chin.

"He promised that he wouldn't give me up. He broke that promise." I said hollowly and they didn't say anything further.

I swore to myself that night that I would never give in to an imprint. I would fight it with everything in me.

And that was what I did. But how was I to know that it would have turned out like this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bless ya all for the lovely reviews! The chapters for this fic are going to be short and regular (I hope!) **

**I hope this chapter has given you a better insight into the 'imprint' world. Any questions, or even if you're just bored, come tweet with me – Kat097**

**Love**

**Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I didn't see Jacob Black again. Three years on and I was living happily (or contently at least) in my apartment only now I was alone. I'd graduated two years previously and had been hired at a small publishing house. I'd worked my way up to the position of junior editor/assistant (the company was THAT small) to my boss, Victoria. I wanted to be a full time editor, but I was still working my way up the ladder.

Outside of work, I didn't have a lot of friends. I was closest to Emmett and Rosalie, who still lived opposite. We ate dinner together a few times a week or hit the bars. I hung out with Angela, the copy assistant at work at lunch times and she kept me sane on occasion but other than that, I was pretty reclusive. Which suited me just fine

I turned my computer off and went to the door of Victoria's office. She was pulling on her coat, talking into her cell phone and I waved my goodbye. She nodded in acknowledgement and I popped my ear buds in as I dropped down the steps outside of our building. It was late September and a cold wind blasted through my coat. I'd have to buy a new one before the weather got much worse and I ducked my head as I walked through the crowd towards the train station. I only had three stops to go, so I picked up my pace, hoping to catch the ten past train.

The platform was busy and I struggled through the crowd. Adele blasted through my ear buds.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong_  
><em>But my knees were far too weak<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><em>Without falling to your feet<em>

My mind wandered to what I needed to achieve that evening. Friday night – call Charlie and make sure he'd been to his appointments that week. Go over to Rose's for a glass of wine with her and Emmett. If they were going out, I might go with them, if not, a chilled evening in front of the TV. Maybe I'd break into the pint of Ben and Jerry's. Maybe not.

I glanced up at the boards displaying the arrivals and saw that my train was due in a matter of seconds. Even as I read, I heard the train approached and steadied myself as the crowd shifted, either moving away from the platform or towards it depending on their destination.

I tried to move but someone going in the opposite direction lunged forward as their train arrived on the opposite platform. They caught my shoulder and with a grunt, I fell back, almost landing on my ass. My bag, that had been hooked over the same shoulder, was knocked to the ground and I groaned as my wallet, keys, lip balm, diary and other items rolled around. Thank god, no tampons made a break for it.

I dropped my knees, hoping to get all of my things back before they were crushed underneath commuting feet. My fingers scrambled against the concrete as I prayed that no one would tread on me.

_But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<em>

A pair of shiny black shoes appeared in front of me, followed by grey, cotton clad knees, the end of a dark blue tie dangling into my peripheral vision as a large hand held out my wallet.

I glanced up, ready to thank the helping hand and froze as I was met with a pair of clear green eyes. They widened and I felt a deep, hard tug in my ribcage, my heart pounding as my vision swirled at the edges, focused on the face of the man in front of me. His lips moved but the music blared in my headphones and a single thought echoed through my mind.

_Oh, fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love you. Each and every one of you. And no just because it's Valentine's Day, but because you have left beautiful reviews for me. You are amazing people! **

**The song in this chapter is 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele. She is magnificent and this song is amazing. **

**New chapter in a couple of days.**

**Love**

**Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He had green eyes.

My iPod kept playing and he had green eyes.

The announcement that the train was department boomed through my head as we stared at each other.

People were starting to notice us now. Their eyes probed and judged and realised what my gut knew but my mind was still denying.

He had green eyes.

His hand moved towards me and I jumped to my feet, tearing my eyes from his. Nausea filled my stomach as I fell away from him, pushing past strangers towards the closing train door. My bag was clutched tightly in my hand and I heard a shout as I slipped through the doors, stumbling as I grabbed hold of the nearest pole. Without realising it, I looked over my shoulder and I saw green eyes staring at me through the window of the train door as it pulled away. His hand slammed against the window as he tried, fruitlessly, to halt the train.

A shudder went through me and I slumped against the pole, closing my eyes.

Oh my god.

I had just imprinted.

"You OK there?" Someone asked and I looked up. A girl in torn jeans and a piercing through her lip was looking at me curiously. I nodded weakly.

"Yeah… didn't want to miss the train…" I whispered pathetically.

She nodded and returned her bored gaze to the window.

* * *

><p>My heart was still pounding when I reached my building. My head hurt a little and my hands were trembling.<p>

I had imprinted.

I had imprinted.

A whimper escaped my lips as I reached my door and my keys slipped from my fingers and hit the floor.

I leaned against the door, trying to catch my breath.

I couldn't escape this.

I had imprinted.

My heart started pounding again, fear flooding my veins. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, my vision blurring.

"Bella?" I turned my head and saw Rosalie standing in the doorway to her apartment, "You OK, hun?"

"Rose…" I whispered, feeling hot, shameful tears spill down my cheeks. Rosalie frowned and held out her arms.

I stepped into them without hesitation. My stomach rolled as she embraced me.

"Bella, what's happened?"

I couldn't speak, my breath coming in shallow gasps. She pulled my into her apartment and sat me down on the sofa. I doubled over, my head between my knees.

"You gonna throw up?"

"No." I choked out, although I wasn't too sure. Her hand stroked my hair, mothering and gentle.

After a few minutes, I managed to breathe the word that cleared up the mystery.

"Imprint…"

"Oh _fuck_." Rosalie gasped and I laughed weakly.

"My sentiments exactly."

"Who is he?"

I was silent and Rosalie leaned forward, staring me in the eye.

"Bella… who _is_ he?"

There was a lump in my throat and my stomach lurched again.

_He has green eyes_.

"I did something stupid, Rosalie." I croaked and Rosalie closed her eyes in despair.

I told her everything. My hasty actions, not even thinking of the consequences…

"Bella, you ran from your imprint… I didn't even know that was _possible_." Rosalie said anxiously, "But right now, we need to make an appointment with a doctor. You're going to need supplements or you're going to get really ill."

"My doctor's number is on a card in my wallet." I said, gesturing at the bag at my feet. I leaned back against the sofa as she dug through my bag and I closed my eyes. My head was aching, a dull thud at the base of my skull and I still felt nauseous.

"Bella, your wallet isn't here." Rosalie said softly, "Is it in your coat?"

"No, it's in there…" I stopped.

I realised.

I ran for the bathroom, where I fell against the toilet, vomiting loudly as Rosalie ran after me, bringing water.

My wallet had been on the train platform, in the hand of the man I had imprinted on. My wallet with my driver's license, credit cards, _everything_ that identified me and gave my address.

He was going to find me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, Bella. What a silly thing to do. But she has her reasons. Love, love, love you all for the reviews and alerts and favourites! You are beautiful shiny people. Come tweet with me – Kat097.**

**Love**

**Katie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I hadn't stopped throwing up for three days.

My head felt like it was trapped in a vice. Bright lights were blurring my vision. It was now Monday morning and I'd called in sick, much to Victoria's chagrin, although I'd appeased her by offering to work through email.

Never mind the fact that I could barely sit up and open my eyes. My laptop had been lying unused all weekend.

Rosalie had been my lifesaver. She'd cancelled my credit cards and arranged for new ones to be delivered within 36 hours. She'd informed the DMV that my license had been stolen and a new one was on the way. She been to my doctor and collected my supplements, not that they seemed to be helping.

Charlie hadn't been this bad. I could remember when Renee left and he definitely hadn't been throwing up for days on end. Maybe I was just being punished for running from my imprint.

Three days. He'd had my wallet for three days and not tried to return it.

This was good… maybe. I mean, there was always the chance he wouldn't bother and then I could just get on with my life. This was what I wanted, wasn't it?

I wasn't going to let this imprint get the better of me. I had always known that this was a possibility and there was no way that I was going to put my life on hold for the sake of a genetic urge. I was better than that. I was _stronger_ than that.

I crawled into the bathroom to vomit again.

* * *

><p>My head wouldn't stop spinning. This was like the worst continual hangover without the pleasure of drink beforehand. My whole body ached and shivered like I was suffering from the flu, which I had never had, thanks to my super genes. Was this what non-gene people went through when they were sick? Was it always this bad?<p>

I closed my eyes, pressing my face into my pillow and praying for it to stop, for it just to _stop_. I had thrown up again about ten minutes before and hadn't kept anything down all weekend. My stomach growled in protest but revolted at the idea of food. I felt like someone had been kicking me for days, like my muscles and bones didn't fit under my skin the way that they used to.

Was it supposed to _hurt_ this much?

God, I was starting to understand why people just went with the imprint. Living the rest of my life like this… I'd die. Surely I couldn't keep living like this?

The supplements weren't working.

I was going to die.

Distantly I heard the front door being unlocked. Rosalie must be back but I didn't climb off my bed to greet her. She knew where to find me. She was talking to someone. Emmett must be here too.

"She's in here. She's going to hate this."

"Not much of a choice." A second female voice, one I didn't know. I didn't care. I didn't _care_. Oh god, I just wanted the room to stop spinning like that…

"Bella, sweetie?" Rosalie's cool hand brushed over my forehead and I blinked at her briefly, unable to reply, "Don't be mad. I didn't know what else to do."

I felt the other side of the bed go down suddenly and there was a groan as another body flopped down beside me. The movement made my stomach lurch but I didn't throw up again, thank god.

My head didn't hurt anymore. The vice had loosened although the ache persisted a little. Rosalie's arms were on me, helping to roll me over until I faced whoever it was that had landed beside me.

I saw green eyes. They widened as we looked at each other and suddenly I didn't need to vomit anymore. I'd stopped shivering, but my body still ached as it were bruised all over. I was too weak to move but he'd reached out an arm and tugged on me weakly, pulling me closer. I groaned at the ache in my body but as I fell against him, the pain vanished. I felt… normal again. Sort of. I was tired, like I'd run a marathon, my whole body aching and exhausted from the effort of the last few days but it was nothing compared to what I'd been feeling only a few moments ago.

I pressed my aching forehead against neck, feeling instant relief. I was vaguely aware of the voices retreating but I didn't care as warm, heavy arms wrapped around me, pinning me to the man with green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, darlings. Hope you enjoyed! It's been a delight to see how many people are reading this story. Really, it makes me all gooey inside. But not in a gross way. Thank you!**

**Love**

**Katie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I slept better than I had in days. In fact, I didn't even remember _ever_ sleeping this well. I stirred slowly, feeling warm, relaxed and as though I was lying on a cloud.

My eyes opened blearily and I peered at the clock on my bedside table. The luminous green numbers informed me that it was just after seven in the morning. Has I slept the whole day and night away?

I froze as a soft sigh came from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the man with green eyes still sleeping soundly. His arm was draped heavily over my waist and his mouth was pouting slightly in his sleep. He had long dark lashes and his red-bronze hair was dishevelled. Maybe he was a restless sleeper.

He was beautiful.

He was my imprint.

He was in my _bed._

I slid out from under his arm and instantly his arm stretched out, looking for me and his heavy brows pulled together slightly but he didn't wake up.

As soon as our contact stopped, I felt a pull in the middle of my ribcage and hesitated. He gave another sigh and rolled onto his back.

I turned away and slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door gently behind me. When I turned around, I saw Rosalie standing from her seat on the couch. I offered a brief smile at her worried expression.

"Bitch."

"Shut it." She smirked and crossed the room, pulling me into a hug, "I didn't know what else to do."

"It's OK." I told her. And it kind of was. I knew that she was only looking out for me.

Another person caught my attention from the corner of my eye and I released Rose to see a petite woman smiling at me. Rosalie squeezed my shoulder.

"This is Alice."

"I'm Edward's sister." She explained and then hesitated at my expression. Who was…?

Oh.

His name was… Edward.

"I'm just going to run across the hall and let Emmett know you're OK. I called your boss and got you signed off for a couple more days." Rosalie said, heading for the door. It closed behind her and I was left alone with Alice. She smiled at me again.

"I really am sorry about us intruding, but he was so ill… I found your wallet and called and Rosalie answered and explained that you were ill too, so we figured we should just get you together ASAP. He didn't even tell me that he'd imprinted and-"

"Wait, wait. What?" I turned to her in surprise and she blinked. She had massive green eyes, just like his.

"What?"

"He imprinted? He didn't imprint, _I_ imprinted." I said and she gasped, her eyes wide.

"You both have the gene?"

Well. _That_ suddenly explained why I'd been so ill. People with the gene didn't normally imprint on others with the gene. Statistically, it made sense, as around 70% of the population weren't imprinters…

But I hadn't heard of anyone imprinting on an imprinter and then running away. Fighting two sets of genes… no wonder we'd both been so ill. The supplements probably weren't strong enough in the dosages that I was taking.

"Oh…" Alice looked past me and the pull in my ribcage tugged sharply. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward coming out of my bedroom, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. He stopped abruptly when he saw me and offered a faint smile.

"Good morning."

I turned my face away, chewing on my lip.

"OK. Well, I think it'd be best if you got going now." I said firmly and I heard Alice breath in sharply.

"What?"

"Alice." He spoke and his voice was deep and calm. My heart started racing at the sound of it and I hated myself for that stupid reaction. Alice gave him a sharp look before heading to the door, closing it loudly behind her. I looked back at Edward and saw him staring at me before looking at the some bottle of supplements on the table. He had obviously put two and two together. No happily imprinted person would buy supplements.

"You're anti-imprinting." He said quietly and I nodded, folding my arms around me. I was vaguely aware that I was still wearing my ducky pyjamas and my hair was clumped into three days' worth of tangles and I probably had the faint aroma of vomit on me. He, on the other hand, looked disgustingly attractive. A few days of stubble only added to his attractiveness.

How unfair.

Bastard.

He scratched at his jaw, deep in thought. I glanced out of the window, avoiding his gaze but when I looked back, he was walking towards me. I was already against the coffee table so had nowhere to move as he lifted his hand and placed his fingers against my cheek. As our skin made contact, my stomach lurched in a pleasant way and I felt my heart pounding again, the cheating organ joyful at our contact.

And without another word, he turned and walked to the door. He didn't look back. He just left.

Oh.

Well.

Good.

I sank onto the sofa, rubbing my face before reaching for the supplements and taking a dose. I'd have to double my intake to stay healthy now. I barely had time to swallow the tablet before the door opened again and Rosalie came in. She looked around and saw that I was alone.

"What happened?"

"I asked him to go. So he went."

"Just like that? No argument?" Rosalie said disbelievingly.

"Yup."

I stared out of the window, rolling the bottle of supplements in my hand. Rosalie stood beside the sofa and looked down at me before putting her hands on her hips.

"That's it? You're just going to let him go."

"Exactly."

"Even though your health is going to seriously decline." Her tone was sharp and I closed my eyes.

"_Don't_, Rose."

"I know you hate the idea of this but you have to consider the other factors at play here. You're going to get sick, Bella. Do you want that? Do you want to be like Charlie?"

"Rose, just leave it!" I snapped and she threw her hands in the air.

"Fine! I'm going to work. Call me if you need anything. Like a reality check or a smack to the head."

She strolled into the bedroom and came back, throwing my mobile phone onto the sofa beside me. I heard the door slam again and groaned, rolling onto my side. What a clusterfuck.

I tilted my head up as I noticed that there was a new text on my phone. I slid the button across to open the menu and saw that it was from an unknown number. But I knew exactly who it was from.

_I'll call you tomorrow. E. _

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, like he was just going to walk away. Silly Bella.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Muchos kind! And big hugs to my ladies at ADF!**

**Love**

**Katie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I spent the next twenty-four hours on edge. The next evening arrived with a knock at the door and Emmett's grinning face.

"Hi, Bells."

"Hi, Em." He wrapped me up in a hug and I saw Rosalie coming up the corridor. She gave me a faint smile. Clearly I wasn't forgiven yet.

"Hear you got yourself a little boyfriend."

"Sort of." I mumbled and he ruffled my hair. I ducked his hand and he looked back at his fiancée.

"What's for dinner, sweet thing?"

"Fajitas. Bella, you're coming over?" Rosalie asked, having unlocked their door.

"Am I forgiven?"

"No. What kind of soft touch do you think I am? Bring beer."

* * *

><p>I ate dinner with Rosalie and Emmett at least twice a week. Sometimes I brought dessert. Tonight it was Eton Mess, a smashed up combination of berries, meringue and thick whipped cream. Emmett was drooling as I put it in their refrigerator.<p>

Rosalie served the fajitas and we helped ourselves, ladling the filling into wraps. I mmm'd as I bit into mine and Rosalie sipped her wine, narrowing her eyes at my reaction to her cooking.

"Are you done sucking up?"

"Not yet. One more fajita." I mumbled through my mouthful and Emmett snorted.

"Like you two could stay mad at each other. How were your days, dears?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes as I grinned at the big man.

"Fine, thanks. I'm back at work tomorrow. Yay." I feebly pumped my fist.

"Work was fine. Two new babies." Rosalie worked as a midwife at a nearby hospital. Frankly, I didn't know how she did that. I couldn't spend all day face to vagina. Bleurgh. But it suited her down to a tee. She knew how to deal with hysterical women and she loved babies.

We had just started dessert when Emmett gave me a sideways glance. I caught his eye and sighed.

"Go on."

"What?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"You want to ask about the imprint and you've been very patient. Go on."

"Are you going to see him again?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I don't know."

"Did he call yet?"

"No."

"Do you want him to call?"

I groaned, pushing my bowl away and licking my spoon sulkily. Emmett wagged his spoon at me, chewing thoughtfully.

"Here's a question for you… if he was just a guy, just a guy you'd met on the street or in a bar, and he wanted to see you… would you have said yes? If he was just a guy and not your imprint?"

Now, there was something I hadn't considered. I stared at the bowl of cream and meringue, considering my answer.

Ultimately, I didn't have one.

* * *

><p>I crossed the hallway back to my apartment just before midnight. I had left my phone on the counter in my small kitchen and when I picked it up, there was no missed call.<p>

There _was_ a text message from Edward.

I opened it uncertainly.

_I'm sorry I chased you. I'm sorry you don't want this. But I can't give up._

The words were so simple, so honest and I had no idea how I felt about them. Should I reply?

I went and got into bed, snuggling down under the covers before picking up my phone again.

_I don't think I can be what you need or what you want. I'm sorry too. _

I typed out the words but didn't press send. There. It was the most polite thing I could think of to say without delving into any deep emotions. I didn't want to share anything that personal with him.

But he couldn't give up. Those were _his_ words. Not that he _wouldn't _ give up but that he _couldn't_ give up.

How could I explain to him that I wasn't worth it? That I was never going to be ideal imprinting material? Genetics had made a mistake here. It happened. Imprinting had been happening for hundreds, maybe thousands of years, long before Aro Volturi gave it a name and a scientific reason. Mistakes had to be made. I was not the right person to genetically reproduce. What about nature versus nurture? I hadn't been brought up in an imprint-friendly environment, so how was I supposed to accept it? These questions had all been asked before, by more intelligent people than I, and no straight answers ever came.

I certainly didn't have any answers.

I pressed send.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. There have been lots of reviews asking questions about other relationships and imprinting. I can't answer these in an author's note or review reply because it would give away a lot of the plot, so if you still have questions, please be patient! **

**This chapter is for Positively 4****th**** Street, who has totes made my day with her review. Read her stuff. A May to December Romance is one of my most favourite fics EVER. **

**I'm aiming to try and update every other day, but I work full time as a primary school teacher to 30 little darlings, so it doesn't always happen. I promise to do my best though!**

**Love**

**Katie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I went back to work the next day. When I arrived at the office, Victoria was waiting for me. I must have looked as shit as I felt because she gave me a once over and then waved me away to my desk and the pile of paperwork that had built up in my absence.

I buried myself in emails, catching up with correspondence and going over manuscripts that Victoria had left me to trawl through. Edward hadn't texted back and I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or relieved.

I was relieved.

I _was_ relieved.

"Bella, if you don't stop tapping that pencil I'm going to stick it in your eyeball." Angela called across the open plan office we shared. I looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Ange."

"You feeling better, hun?" She asked kindly, standing and walking towards the little kitchen area that kept the caffeine in our veins throughout the day.

"Yeah, not bad." I lied and went to join her, sneaking a cookie from the packet in the drawer and nibbling on it. She looked at me over her cat-eye glasses and I sighed, looking over my shoulder to make sure that Victoria wasn't nearby.

"I, uh… I imprinted on Friday afternoon."

"Oh my god! Is that why you were off? Getting to know him?" Angela asked excitedly and I looked down at my half-eaten cookie, feeling my appetite disappear rapidly.

"Not exactly. I mean… you know my feelings on imprinting." I turned back to my desk and Angela followed, putting a coffee mug on my desk. I pulled open my drawer and showed Angela the supplements. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, Bella…"

She sat on the corner of my desk and I told her what had happened. She was silent the whole way through and I appreciated that. It was hard enough explaining what happened.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked and I shrugged, sipping my coffee.

"I don't know. He says he's not going to give in, but neither am I. I don't _want _this."

"What _do_ you want?" Angela asked gently and I glanced across the room at her desk. Her computer was facing away from me but I knew what her screen showed. A photograph of herself and Ben on their vacation to Brazil, wrapped around each other, adoration clear on both faces.

"I want what you and Ben have." I whispered, "I want to choose someone. Not be forced into it, I want to meet someone, get to know them, fall in love and have the _choice_."

We were silent for a long time.

Angela reached forward and squeezed my hand.

"I don't really have any advice, hun. I mean… I don't know much about imprinting but if this is the decision you've made, you know I'm on your side."

"Thanks, Ange." I offered a smile and she let go of my hand with a grin.

"Ben and I are going to Eclipse tonight if you want to come? Thursday is cheap night and we haven't come in to work hungover in a while. Victoria might be getting suspicious." She winked and I laughed, nodding.

"That sounds good. Oh, get back to your desk." I was looking over her shoulder . Victoria's husband, James, was on his way in.

Angela quickly returned to her desk as he entered. James was… odd. He was good looking, with his icy blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, dressed in a clean cut suit, but Angela and I both agreed that his behaviour was just a little… off. He came in and offered us both a smile.

"Hello girls."

"Hi Mr Hunter." Angela murmured, looking ever so busy at her desk. I looked at my computer screen as James' shadow fell across my desk.

"Hello, Bella." He said, his eyes fixed on my face. I reluctantly looked up.

"Hi Mr Hunter. Victoria should be free, go on in."

"Thanks sweetheart." He winked, his eyes lingering a little longer than socially acceptable before he disappeared into Victoria's office.

Angela caught my eye and gave an exaggerated shudder.

"Lunch?"

"Lunch." I agreed, reaching for my bag. We didn't like to eat in the office when James was in. He and Victoria spent the lunch hour locked in her office and neither of us wanted to think about what was going on behind closed doors.

I swallowed a supplement pill and followed Angela out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Morning! I know these chapters are pretty short but it's either little and often or longer chapters with a longer wait. I'm one for instant gratification when it comes to updates! **

**No Edward this chapter and he won't be back for at least one more chapter. But he's around… he can't stay too far away, now can he? **

**Much love to my reviewers, you are all beautiful, wonderful people! Come tweet with me sometime! User name Kat097.**

**Love**

**Katie **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mascara… where the hell was it? I dug through my little bag of make up as my phone ran g. I seized it and clamped it between my ear and shoulder.

"Yes?"

"We're on our way, Bella." Angela sang down the phone as I seized the little black tube.

"OK, see you in ten." I replied and hung up, applying mascara to my lashes as quickly as I could without smearing it over my face. I straightened my shirt, a little strappy black number, and smoothed out my jeans, the ones that made my ass and legs look incredible. I needed to feel good tonight.

I brushed my teeth, erasing the taste of the toasted cheese sandwich that I'd had for dinner and opened the bathroom cabinet, looking for mouthwash. The innocent little bottle of supplements looked back at me and I glared at it.

_Screw you._

I downed a pill and made for the sofa, turning off the television as the doorbell rang. It couldn't be Angela, it was too early but maybe Rosalie.

I certainly wasn't expecting to see the little dark haired woman called Alice. I hesitated, my bag in my hand.

"Oh. Hi." I said slowly, not sure how to react. Alice smiled warmly.

"Hi Bella. Sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Kind of, my friends are coming for me, we're hitting Eclipse bar tonight." I said, reaching for my keys that were hung up on the wall. Alice stepped into my apartment and closed the door behind her as I sat down to put on my shoes.

"I won't be long. I would have called but I don't have your number."

"Is something wrong?" I asked, looking up at her. I couldn't figure out what she was doing here.

_Edward. Something has happened to Edward_. The tug in my ribcage sent a twinge of agony through my torso and I rubbed the spot. Alice watched my hand movement and frowned.

"He keeps doing that too…"

"What?"

She didn't reply but sat down opposite me as I reached for my other shoe. I straightened and looked at her.

"What are you doing here, Alice?"

"I want to talk about Edward." She said frankly and I felt an uncomfortable stirring in my stomach.

"It's not really your business." I told her flatly and she frowned.

"He's in pain, Bella. You must be too."

"That's what supplements are for." I said, keeping my tone even as I went to the window, watching for the cab. I heard her intake of breath at my callous words. And maybe they were harsh but it was _none of her business_.

"But why? He wants to know you, he's been waiting for his imprint his whole life. Why wouldn't you want that?" She asked, standing with an expression of desperate confusion.

And there it was. I was the abnormal one. The imprinter with no desire to imprint.

I saw the cab pull up and walked past Alice to the door, holding it open.

"I'm going out. You have to leave."

"Bella, how can you do this to yourself?" Alice pleaded, following me. I felt an irrational surge of anger and turned on her.

"Are you an imprinter, Alice?"

"What? No… no, Edward is my step-brother, I don't have the gene."

"Then you have _no_ idea what it's like. I'm not going to let some stupid little genetic fuck up rule my life," I said angrily, gesturing to the door, "I could go out that door and find someone to fuck and there's _no_ reason why I couldn't. You and your brother are nothing to do with me."

We'd moved into the hall now and I slammed my apartment door and walked away from her angrily. She called my name but I half ran down the stairs and onto the street.

Find some random guy to fuck. I'd done it before the imprint and I could do it now.

I had a purpose for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear, Alice. Put your foot in it, didn't you? **

**Love the reviews, love you! Must dash, zumba class and marking to do.**

**Love**

**Katie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I'd had a one night stand before. Only once. A few months after Jacob, I ran into some random guy at a house party. I don't really remember his name, I think it might have been Garrett. We went back to his place, fucked a few times and I was gone by morning. I saw him around campus a few times but we never talked after that.

It had meant nothing but I'd felt somewhat satisfied afterwards. It was proof to myself that my genes couldn't hold me back. I hadn't had any random hook-ups after that, I hadn't felt the need. I'd made my point.

But now I had a new point to make.

Angela sensed tension when I got into the cab and Ben peered over at me.

"What's crawled up your ass?" He asked eloquently and I glanced out of the cab window at Alice, who was standing outside my building, looking at a loss.

"Nothing. I need vodka." I said shortly, turning away from her pained expression. Angela patted my knee.

"Ask and you shall receive."

* * *

><p>Eclipse was busy, everyone taking advantage of the cheap alcohol. I pushed my way to the bar and bought two rounds of shots with Ben. By the third shot and a cocktail to follow, I was feeling nicely buzzed. Ben was keeping me in fits of giggles with dirty jokes and Angela…<p>

Angela was watching me. With a slightly concerned expression. Damn.

"Cheer up, Ange!" I poked her in the ribs and she waved my hand away.

"Bella, what is going on? You never do shots." She spoke loudly in my ear over the music and general noise of the bar.

"I need it tonight. I need a lot tonight." I said back, my eyes scanning the crowd.

"Like what?"

I hesitated and then turned back to the bar, downing the remainder of my drink before turning back to her.

"I need to dance."

We made our way to the dance floor, skirting around tables and people until we joined the jumping crowd. I fell into the rhythm of the music, turning to the side so that Angela and Ben could have a little privacy as they danced together. After a few moments of 'couple dancing', Ben grabbed my hand and spun both of us around. I laughed, he was such a dork sometimes.

I danced. I drank. I ignored the tug in my ribcage. I ignored the gnawing, unwelcome guilt that settled heavily on my heart as I caught the eye of a cute, blond guy. He was dancing with a couple of friends and he offered a grin. I returned a light smile, tossing my hair over my shoulder. Angela was watching me and she understood what I was going to do. Her expression said everything.

_This isn't a good idea_.

Yeah, well. This was what I wanted.

The guilt wrapped around my heart like a scarf, almost choking me.

I turned away from her, looking back at the blond guy. He moved away from his friends and bent down to my ear, his hands resting on my waist.

"I'm Mike."

"Bella." I said in his ear as we began to dance together. His hips moved against mine and his cologne enveloped me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we moved. His cheek rested against the side of my head, tender, almost too affectionate.

The tug in my ribcage was almost painful now and pulsed sharply as I inhaled. He smelt… wrong? No, not wrong, just not _right_. Mike's hands moved over my hips and waist. I lifted my head and caught sight of a guy leaning against the wall over Mike's shoulder.

Green eyes were staring back at me. Hurt, bewildered, resigned.

My heart pounded irrationally. _No_, it protested, _ this isn't right_!

I tore my eyes away from the green eyes and looked up at dull blue ones. Mike smiled and lowered his face to mine. His lips were warm and gentle and he pulled me close and it was all pleasant. I kissed back, determined, bringing my hand up to his hair, pulling him closer still, desperate to feel something that wasn't so agonising.

_This isn't right!_

Something punched me in the ribs. Pain, guilt, disgust at my actions, at my reaction to Mike, to Edward, to everything I had done.

I fell back, untangling myself from Mike's hands. He looked down at me in confusion and moved towards me again, but I held up my hands in front of me, feeling tears threatening. I shook my head and moved past him towards the door. I would text Angela later. I had to get out of here, I had to relieve this _pain_. This was almost worse than the illness, it was so _so_ bad because the guilt was filling me with anxiety and making my heart beat faster than could be safe.

* * *

><p>The night air was cold and made the tears that rolled down my face icy. I sniffed, fighting back a sob as I fell towards the road, waving for a cab. None of them stopped and I wiped my face, holding up my hand and leaning forward, desperate to get away, to get home.<p>

"Bella."

I turned.

Edward was a few feet away, holding open the door of a cab. I lowered my hand slowly, staring at him. He didn't speak but gestured to the open door. His expression was one of sadness and pain, but there was… caring behind it too.

I walked towards him, aware that my face was tear streaked, feeling the pull in my ribcage. Even as it pulsed, I saw Edward reach up and press his hand to that same spot on his own ribs. He saw me watching but didn't say anything.

He helped me into the cab, gave the driver my address and then stepped back. I watched as he stood on the sidewalk, watching my cab pull away.

I pulled my knees up into my chest and cried all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I usually post chapters after getting back from school, but I understand I was something of a biotch with that last chapter, so here. I'm so glad that some of you are seeing past the insane bitch that is Bella and actually getting her logic as well! But, yeah, 'raging bitch' was probably an accurate assessment of the last chapter…**

**Love**

**Katie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I woke up earlier than my alarm the next morning. My mouth was dry and my head ached slightly, but I didn't feel physically awful.

Emotionally, I was just about dead. I took a supplement as soon as I woke up and lay in bed, rubbing the tender spot on my ribs.

Oh god, the look on Edward's face when I'd been dancing with Mike. And after all that, he'd not only not kicked up a fuss but he'd actually gotten me a cab and made sure I got home safely, with no other pressure.

_Why_ couldn't he be an asshole? He would be so much easier to deal with then. But the sight of him watching my cab pull away, his hand on his aching ribs made tears prick at my eyes. I may not have wanted this imprint but I didn't want to _hurt_ him.

There was a knock at the door and I stumbled out of the bedroom, rubbing my eyes. There was a delivery guy outside the door.

"Morning. I have a breakfast delivery for Bella." He held out a clipboard and I signed, not really understanding. But I took the offered basket and carried it into my kitchen. Croissants, fresh fruit, coffee, preserves, sausage… I moaned, biting into a piece of bacon. Good morning Heaven.

There was an envelope in the basket and I opened it, expecting a bill. Instead there was a handwritten note.

_I hope you don't feel too bad this morning. Edward_.

_WHY_ couldn't he be an asshole?

* * *

><p>Angela looked much more worse for wear than I did. I slid a croissant onto her desk and she started to chew it without removing her sunglasses. A grunt indicated her thanks as I crossed to my own desk, sipping my coffee.<p>

Victoria came out of her office, tapping through her Blackberry.

"Bella, I'm going to be up in finance most of the morning. James should be dropping by at lunch, can you tell him that I'll meet him at the deli?"

"Yes, Victoria." I said pleasantly and Victoria glanced over at Angela, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Angela, try not pass out on your desk. I have a client coming by and it makes a terribly impression when the staff are unconscious."

"Yes Boss." Angela said quietly, still not removing her sunglasses.

Victoria disappeared in the direction of the stairs and Angela moaned, resting her head on her desk.

"Why do I feel like death warmed up and you're fresh as a fucking daisy?" She grumbled and I hesitated.

"Don't know. Karma for having the idea of going out on a school night?"

"Bitch. What happened to you anyway? One minute you were all over that blond guy and the next you were gone and he looked like you'd run over his puppy." Angela took another bite of croissant.

I fiddled with the computer mouse.

"Uh, I just had second thoughts. I wasn't in a good frame of mind." I said casually.

Luckily, Angela didn't push the conversation any further. She just put her head back down on the desk.

* * *

><p>It was a busy morning, so Angela ran out to grab us some lunch. I sat at my desk, rereading a manuscript. It was boring. <em>Really<em> boring. But I was still working my way up the ladder here, so Victoria was free to give me the dullest manuscripts that entered the building.

I sprawled over my chair, hanging my legs over the arm, tapping my pen against the manuscript. I yawned, scribbling on a post-it and sticking it to the page I was on, not looking up as the door opened.

"How much do I owe you?" I said, assuming it would be Angela with lunch.

"Not a thing." A male voice said and I looked up sharply. James smirked at me from a doorway. I straightened, sitting properly in my chair.

"Oh, sorry Mr Hunter."

"Surely you can call me James by now, Bella." He glanced at the door to Victoria's office.

"She's still up with the finance team, but she'll meet you at the deli." I delivered the message and James nodded, strolling across the office and stopping beside my desk. I leant back, away from him slightly.

"How's it going here, Bella? Still enjoying it?"

"Of course, Mr Hunter." _Oh geez, trying to get me in trouble with your wife?_

"Good, good." He looked over at Angela's desk, seeing the background of her and Ben on the computer screen.

My background was the standard one that came with the computer.

"No one special in your life, Bella?" James asked, sitting on the edge of my desk. I cleared my throat awkwardly, fiddling with the edge of the manuscript.

"Um… well, it's…" _Is there, Bella?_ "It's complicated." I finished feebly.

"Isn't every relationship?" He smiled, picking up a paperweight and running his thumb over it. I couldn't help but wonder why he was still here. _Hurry up, Angela_.

"You live alone, Bella?"

_OK, enough is enough._

"Victoria should be nearly finished. Would you like me to call up?" I gestured to the phone and James smirked.

"Avoiding my questions, Bella?"

"They were all out of turkey, so I got you a tuna sub." Angela's timely voice carried through the door and she hesitated, seeing James perched on my desk, "Oh, hello Mr Hunter. Didn't Bella tell you about meeting Victoria at the deli?"

"She did. We were just chatting." James said pleasantly and straightened, depositing my paperweight back on the desk, "I'll head to the deli now, if you could let Victoria know."

"Will do." Angela nodded, holding open the door for him.

As he vanished, I gave an exaggerated shudder.

"Jesus, you have good timing, Ange."

"What was _that_ about?"

"No idea." I said, reaching for my sandwich, "But next time, _I'm_ getting the food."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favourites and MASSIVE thank you to Mina Rivera, who nominated The Imprint for fic of the week over at Teh Lemonade Stand! If you head over there, you can vote in the box on the right hand side. No, I won't win because a) there are loads of amazing stories there and b) I'm up against the magnificent Positively 4****th**** Street with A May to December Romance but hey, I'm just thrilled to be nominated!**

**Love**

**Katie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When I got home that night, there was a note from Rosalie tacked to my door.

_Emmett's out with the boys. Girl night starts at 7. _

I loved girl nights. Rosalie and I got hammered on shitty wine, loaded up on junk food and Emmett always made us breakfast in the morning. What more could you ask for?

I went into my apartment and kicked off my shoes, pulling out my phone. I hadn't texted Edward to say thank you for the breakfast. I'd been debating on it all day and now I took out my phone and typed a short message.

_Thank you for breakfast._

There, simple, to the point and without any pressure or hint that I'd like further contact. I pressed send and went to put on my pyjamas.

* * *

><p>"Give me your hand." Rosalie brandished a pair of cuticle scissors, "These bitches are due for a clean-up."<p>

I let her attack my nails, mentally choosing a varnish as she chatted about her work.

"Are you starting to get broody, Rose?" I teased as she filed my nails and she smiled.

"Hell yeah. You know me, I love babies. But we've got to get married and sort out a house first. I want the whole suburban shebang, complete with white picket fence and big yard for the dog to run around in."

She reached for the dark red polish I'd been eying and I took a sip of my wine.

"So… when are you finally going to seal the deal? You've had that rock on your finger for four years now." I asked and she shrugged.

"Whenever we find some time, I guess. I've got no family to speak of and Emmett's just got his mom and pop. Maybe we'll just head down to the courthouse one weekend and spend the money on a really good honeymoon. I don't know." She began to paint my nail carefully.

I bit my lip.

"Um… I saw Edward last night. And I texted him today." I said softly and she looked up at me with a gentle smile. I leant into the couch with my free arm and sighed.

"His sister came to see me and tried to guilt trip me into going to see him. So I did my typical-Bella-shit and went out to a club to try and find some random guy."

"Dumbass."

"I know. Only when I found Mr Random, I saw Edward in the club too."

"Shit. Did he kick off?" Rosalie asked curiously and I sighed.

"No. I left and he got me a cab without a word. Then sent me breakfast this morning."

"Huh."

She reached for my other hand, dipping the little brush into the pot. I watched in silence as she painted and after a few minutes she met my eye again.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"About the imprint?"

"Yes. I know that you can stay healthy with supplements, but… from what I've heard, the imprint is going to stick around. Are you just going to be by yourself for the rest of your life? Is the imprint going to let you be with someone else?"

I didn't know how to answer those questions. I took another sip of wine, thinking hard.

"I don't know, Rose. I was saying to Angela… I want to choose someone, not have someone forced onto me. But… it hurts, Rose."

I rubbed the ache in my ribcage.

"I'm not sick anymore, but it still hurts to be away from him." I said quietly. Rosalie was quietly contemplative.

"It seems to me, Bella, that you're cutting off your nose to spite your face. Edward hasn't done anything to prove that he's a bad guy. He might be perfect for you genetically, but what's to say that he isn't good for you in other ways and you'll never find out because you're letting the imprint cloud your judgement?"

God damn Rosalie and her common sense.

* * *

><p>Somewhere around 1 am and bottle of wine number 3, I pulled out my phone as Rosalie snored lightly on the sofa. There was a text message.<p>

_You're welcome. _

Hmm. That was… short.

I contemplated Rosalie's words from earlier. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the nagging ache in my chest, maybe it was the loneliness. Because I _was_ a little lonely.

_I feel like we should talk. Or something._

I sent the message and waited for the twinge of regret that didn't come, much to my surprise. What did surprise me was Edward's instant reply.

_I would like to talk. Or something._

I snorted to myself.

_You making fun of me?_

Again, his reply was instant.

_Never. _

_Good. Why are you awake at this time anyway?_

_Partly finishing some paperwork. Partly answering text messages from you. Why are you awake? _

_I'm blaming the wine and my best friend's snoring. What do you do?_

_My job? I'm an architect. You?_

_Junior editor for a publishing company. How old are you?_

_29. You?_

_24. Do you know that your sister came to see me yesterday?_

_Yes. I didn't send her. _

_Didn't think you did._

_I came to apologise for her last night._

I dropped my phone into my lap. I _really_ didn't want to talk about the clusterfuck that was last night. After a long moment, I picked up my phone again and sent another text.

_When do you want to talk?_

_Tomorrow? Lunch at Ed's Diner?_

_OK. See you then._

_Good night._

I put my phone away and curled up under the blanket that Rosalie had tossed to me. This could be the biggest mistake I ever made.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah ha! Contact is made! And next chapter will contain real life Edward for your reading pleasure. **

**Just as a side note, I deleted a couple of anonymous reviews. I'm all for having your say, but venomously wishing that Bella would die of an STD seemed a little farfetched. I'm obviously not writing for profit here and I love getting feedback but I couldn't really deal with that. No offense intended.**

**Much love!**

**Katie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Good morning, my loves." Emmett's cheerful voice roused us from sleep. Rosalie grouched, pulling the duvet up over us, where we curled up together on the sofa.

"Too loud, Em." I yawned, reaching out for the plate that he was holding, "Ooh, yum."

Bacon sandwich, tomato sauce smothering it. Beautiful. Rosalie's head appeared over the cover and she took one of the sandwiches as Emmett handed us coffee. He settled into the armchair, drinking his own coffee.

"Have a good night?" I asked through another yawn.

"Yeah, not bad. A few drinks, a few games of pool. How was girl's night?"

"Pretty good. We got pretty drunk and ended up having a pillow fight and making out in our underwear."

Emmett laughed, winking at us.

"One of these days I'm going to come home early just to catch you in the act."

"Perv."

"You love it, baby."

"You two are too cheerful for this time in the morning." Rose muttered through a mouthful of bacon and bread. I stretched under the duvet, cradling my coffee as Emmett stood.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Let me kick Bella out and I'll join you." Rosalie smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, picking up one of the sandwiches.

"I'll get out of your hair."

I mused briefly on the idea of telling Rosalie about my plans for the day, but decided against it. After all, I wouldn't want to get anyone's hopes up.

* * *

><p>I showered, dried my hair and braided it so that it hung down my back. I wore comfortable jeans, a long sleeved blue shirt and comfortable ballet flats. I didn't put on jewellery and put the lightest layer of mascara.<p>

I looked in the mirror. I looked… like me. This was it, all that I was. This was what Edward needed to see. That I was just this and nothing more. Nothing special.

I arrived at the diner first and was greeted by an indifferent hostess.

"Bar or table?" She said in a bored tone, gesturing towards the counter and the few tables that were set out.

"Uh, bar." This would be easier if I didn't have stare Edward in the face the whole time. I felt sinking regret in my stomach as I sat down, staring blankly at the menu. I shouldn't have agreed to this. This was a bad idea.

The tug in my ribs jolted and I stiffened, knowing what it meant.

Edward slid into the seat beside me.

We were silent. He looked at me and I looked at the menu. His hand rested on the counter near mine and I wanted to touch it. I _really_ wanted to touch it, to feel how warm it was and to see if it would make the ache in my chest disappear.

I curled my hand into a fist, resisting the urge as I flicked my eyes up to his face. He was still looking at me, his mouth slightly open as though he was mesmerised by my menu-reading.

"Hi." I said softly and he smiled.

"Hi."

"What can I get you?" The waitress behind the counter smiled at us. Wait, no. She smiled at Edward. Who was still looking at me. He dragged his eyes away long enough to order.

"Coffee, please. And a cheeseburger and fries."

"I'll have the same." I said and she jotted it down, winking at Edward. A growl of anger swelled in my chest but I quelled it, puzzled by my reaction.

What was _that_ about?

I set down the menu and put my hands in my lap, watching Edward out of the corner of my eye. He leaned his forearms on the counter, twisting his head a little so that he was watching me.

We were silent for a long time.

"I wanted to apologise. For Alice." He said eventually, as our coffees were placed in front of us. I spooned sugar into mine and a little cream. Edward took his black. I stirred it slowly and bit my lip.

"Why did she…?"

"She's a little overprotective." Edward said heavily, sipping his coffee. I cradled mine in my hands. Overprotective seemed like a nice way of putting it.

He took another sip of his coffee and put his cup down, his hand close to mine again. I looked at it again, still fighting the urge to touch him. Was he having the urge too?

"I told her not to bother you again. She'll stay away." He promised and I nodded silently.

"You're close?" I asked.

"Very."

We were quiet for a while longer. Edward's hands were still visible in my peripheral. He had big hands. Clean, short nails.

Our plates arrived and I reached for the ketchup bottle, spreading it over my fries and burger. As I put it down, Edward reached for it.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked and I swallowed a mouthful of fries.

"No. Just me and my dad."

"He lives in Seattle?"

"No, a town about four hours from here, Forks. What about you?"

"Well, you've met the tiny demon that is Alice. My parents live in Seattle too."

That stirred a thought and I put down my burger, chewing quickly.

"Alice said that she was your stepsister. She doesn't have the gene?"

Edward shook his head, washing down his mouthful of burger with a sip of coffee.

"Esme is married to my dad, but she's my stepmother. She already had Alice when they met. It's something of a long story."

He looked at me and I shrugged.

"Well… we came here to talk, didn't we?"

"I'd rather hear about you." Edward smiled and I looked down at my plate.

"I don't know how much I'm ready to share yet."

He chewed his burger slowly and wiped at his mouth with a napkin.

"My dad is Carlisle," he began, "and he dated a woman called Elizabeth. He has the gene and she didn't but she wasn't his imprint. He chose to date her anyway and they ended up with me. When I was about four, Elizabeth fell in love with someone else and left Carlisle and I. She said that she didn't want to hang around waiting for him to leave her."

I put down my fry and looked at him in surprise. He spoke so matter-of-factly and he gave me a lopsided smile. It made my stomach flip.

"Anyway, around two years after that, Carlisle was working in the ER at Harborview when a woman and baby were brought in – Esme and Alice. Esme's husband at the time had hit her and thrown her downstairs, with Alice in her arms."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Carlisle went in to treat them and… and he imprinted on Esme." He sighed, "So there was Esme, battered and broken from her marriage and then this man appears and wants to save her from it all and all she cared about was saving Alice. She told Carlisle that she couldn't be anything to him until she'd gotten away from her husband and made sure Alice was safe."

"What did Carlisle do?" I asked, engrossed in the story.

"He became her best friend. He helped her find her own apartment. He paid for Alice's medical bills and helped Esme find a job and a lawyer. He helped put her ex-husband in jail for domestic abuse. And when Esme was ready, they dated and then married and legally adopted both of us so that we could be a real family."

"How long did that take?"

"About five years. I was almost ten by the time the paperwork was finalised and Alice was five."

Edward popped his last fry into his mouth and pushed his plate away, resting his elbows on the counter. I pushed my plate away too, full of food and information.

"Can I ask you a question now?" He asked and I tensed.

"Um. Sure… I guess."

"Why did you text me last night?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly, reaching for my coffee again. It was only lukewarm by now and I pulled a face at the temperature.

"Well… partly because I wasn't entirely sober," he laughed softly, "and… well…"

Because I was curious. Because I was tired of being in pain. Because I was lonely. Because part of me wanted to know if I could be normal. Because I wanted to know if he was really this person.

"I guess I just wanted to find out what this means. And maybe have a slightly more open mind about it." I said quietly, resting my hands on the surface a little way from his. The tugging in my ribs became more insistence, sensing his proximity. It would be so easy to reach out and touch him. _So_ easy.

"I'm guessing there's a lot of background information. There's not many people that would run from this." Edward said quietly.

I bristled at that but calmed myself quickly.

"Yeah… there's a few things that you don't…"

"Whenever you're ready." He said and moved his hand slightly so that the back of brushed over mine. We both sighed at the contact. I felt warmth spreading over the spot on my ribs and judging by the way Edward's free hand went too his own chest, he felt the same.

He looked at my with such wonder that I felt sure that I would never live up to his expectations.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, hello there Imprintward. I see you are schmexy and understanding. **

**Thank you SO much for all of your support! I am awed by your reviews/faves/alerts. They make my insides all squishy after a hard day of educating. I am curious as to where you found this fic. If you do leave a review, please tell me as I'd love to thank those who are pimping The Imprint!**

**Next update on Friday.**

**Love**

**Katie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Do you want to take a walk?" It was an innocent enough question. I nodded and slid off the stool, following Edward to the door of the diner. He held it open for me and I walked through, aware that the tugging in my chest was pulling me towards him.

I carefully walked down the street, keeping a little space between us. Edward's hands were by his side and I noticed his fingers twitched a little, as though aching to reach out for me. My own hands twitched in response and I pushed them into my jeans pockets.

We weren't far from Ballard Commons Park and we walked in that direction. Being a Saturday, it was packed with kids making use of the skate park. All of the benches were full so Edward gestured to a free patch of grass and we sat down. I arched my legs in front of me, leaning forward on them with my elbows as he sat at an angle so that he was looking towards me.

"May I ask you another question?" He asked and I nodded, studying his face more closely. He had a very square jaw and thick eyebrows. It gave his face a very symmetrical look, I kept wanting to look at it, to examine it, to notice little things like the freckle to the right of his cheekbone on one side and the slight scar on his lip.

I suddenly realised that he was staring back. I flushed.

"Sorry?"

He grinned, laughing softly to himself. It was like he had a secret that he was keeping from me.

"Is everything alright?" He asked again.

"Yeah, yeah… what was your question?" I straightened myself, attempting to wish away the blood in my cheeks. Edward seemed to be enjoying a private joke but he tilted his head as he asked his question.

"I asked if you see your parents often."

"Oh." I hesitated, tucking loose hair behind my ears as it escaped my braid, "No. Sort of."

"Thanks for clearing that up." Edward teased and I took a deep breath.

"It's just my dad. I see him every couple of months. I should call him actually." I made a mental note.

"What about your mom?"

"No idea. Last time I heard from her, I was about eleven and I told her to fuck off."

His eyebrows shot up at my callousness.

"Hell of a vocabulary for an eleven year old."

"Look, Edward, I'm going to just say it. My dad imprinted on my mom. My mom left and I had to watch my dad suffer through a broken imprint."

Edward's face was stony as I related the story.

Neither of us spoke.

Eventually Edward gave a heavy sigh.

"Is that why you ran?"

"Partly. I don't… I hate having this _thing_ controlling me. I don't want anything to have this much power over me. It's not _you_, it's-"

"The imprint." Edward finished my sentence softly. I met his eyes. They were sad and without hesitation, he reached out and touched my hand, wrapping his fingers around mine. I inhaled sharply at the rush of pleasure and peace that filled me at his touch.

I closed my eyes, fighting back tears.

I didn't _want _this.

But I couldn't tear myself away.

"Please don't be sad." Edward whispered and his hand curled around the back of my neck, drawing me into his embrace and I couldn't fight his tenderness, letting him wrap me in comfort and the tugging _finally_ stopped.

We both breathed a sigh of satisfaction at that. The hand that wasn't on my neck was rubbing up and down my back and my forehead was resting against his cheek. He was so warm, the slight roughness of his stubble against my skin was like an anchor in a sea of uncertain emotions. My hand curled into the fabric of his shirt. It was soft, like it had been washed too many times. He smelt good, like soap and fresh laundry and he turned his head slightly, his lips brushing over my forehead, his hands moving up to my cheeks as he leant his forehead against mine. My heart was pounding, _ yes, yes, yes_ and my eyes flew open as I realised what was about to happen.

I pushed Edward away, gasping and he blinked, dropping his hands from my face.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry." His voice was frantic as though he thought I was going to make a run for it but I levelled my breathing.

"No, no… it's OK." I whispered, rubbing my hands over my face, "That was just… it was too much. Too soon."

"I'm sorry. I just… it felt…"

I knew what he meant. Even as we'd pulled apart, evening though his leg was still pressed against mine, the ache in my chest had returned. I looked around for my bag and pulled it over my shoulder, looking him in the face.

"I have to go. I have a lot of work to catch up on, but… this isn't me running away, OK? I'm just… taking a break."

Edward nodded and stood, helping me to my feet. He clung to my hand and I swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.

"Can I text you later?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Yes."

I walked away and I knew that if I were to look back, Edward would be rubbing the spot on his ribs that I was clutching on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that!**

**On a serious note – updates may be sporadic for a while. This chapter was supposed to be up on Friday but on Thursday I was hospitalised after I started having mild seizures at work. I got home a couple of hours ago and have been signed off work for two weeks. Sigh. I have yet to get a proper diagnosis so… yeah, sucksville. I will keep updating my twitter as I know more.**

**Eight million buckets of love for the utterly fabulous Positively 4****th**** Street who not only posted about my hospitalisation to let people know, but ALSO updated that fantastic 'A May to December Romance'. Which, if you're not reading, you really should be. **

**Much love**

**Katie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So, how was your _date_?" Rosalie smirked over her wineglass the next day. I scowled at her.

"It wasn't a date. It was just two people who are genetically perfect for each other having lunch."

"Yeah, Rosie, in what crazy world is _that_ a date?" Emmett asked, collapsing onto the sofa next to her. I pulled my feet up onto the comfy chair, watching them. Rosalie was plucking at a loose thread on Emmett's shirt whilst he twirled a piece of her blonde hair. It was so familiar, done a thousand times before but showing the affection between them as though it were new.

My chest ached a little at the sight. I sipped my wine as Emmett looked over at me.

"So, is he a douche?"

"No," I huffed, "He's actually kind of… great."

"What a douche. Here you are, trying your hardest to hate the guy and he's all kind of… great." Emmett rolled his eyes. I couldn't help smiling as Rosalie flicked his arm.

"Why was he great?" She asked and I sighed, rearranging myself on the chair.

"Well… he was really sweet and understanding. He didn't overstep his boundaries. He backed off when I asked him to. Honestly, it's like he was-"

"Made for you?" Emmett said smugly and I hurled a cushion in his direction. Rosalie ducked with a shriek and glowered at me.

"Spill wine on my couch and you're a dead woman!"

Emmett laughed and stretched, tucking Rosalie into his side. I settled back, putting my glass down on the little table beside my chair.

"Anyway… we're just… I don't know, taking it easy. He already knows what my opinion is of the situation and he said that he's fine with that."

"D'you think he was being honest with you?" Rosalie asked, her brow puckering, "I mean.. can he honestly be ok with you only ever being acquaintances and nothing more? Is that how the imprint works?"

I looked down at my fingernails, picking at my cuticles as I considered my answer.

"I think… I think he'll be whatever I need him to be."

"But what if he needs more?" Emmett asked.

I didn't know how to answer.

* * *

><p>After another glass of wine, I went back to my apartment and fell into bed, pulling out my phone. It wasn't late, so I sent Edward a text.<p>

_Whatcha doing?_

He replied almost immediately.

_Pulling my hair out over a client request. You?_

_Going to bed. Why are you working on a Sunday night?_

_According to Alice, it's because I don't have a life. Actually it's because I don't have a life._

I giggled at that. As smooth and collected as he tried to appear, it sounded like Edward actually had something of a dorky sense of humour. I started to tap out a new message.

_Bless. Genuine sympathy coming atcha._

_Oh, I felt it. Where do you work?_

_Hunter Publishing. Why?_

_I'll need to know where to spontaneously show up tomorrow to casually invite you for lunch. On a completely unrelated note, do you like sushi?_

_That really does sound spontaneous. I prefer subs to sushi. There's a decent place around the corner from my office. I might run into you at my office around 12:30._

_You might. Well, sleep well and I may or may not see you tomorrow. _

_Night._

Yeah. Edward Cullen was not smooth. He was kind of… funny. Kind of sweet. A definitely not a douche.

* * *

><p>I took a quick shower the next morning and toasted myself a bagel for breakfast. I felt strangely calm about having lunch with Edward. Maybe that initial meeting on Saturday had removed my major jitters.<p>

All in all, this felt like it was going to be an OK day. You know, as OK as a Monday can ever get.

My phone beeped, heralding the arrival of a new text.

_Bella, I won't be in. I think I have food poisoning. I'll send James by to collect some files, have them ready for him please. Victoria. _

Oh. Hello Monday morning. I wondered when you'd show up.

**A/N: I know. Super late and short. Health issues still plaguing me, sigh. Hopefully I'll get to go back to work next week! But I figured that something short was better than nothing at all.  
><strong>

**Thank you SO much for your continuing support. It means a hell of a lot and I will definitely try to update more regularly. **

**Love**

**Katie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>Forget you_

I tapped my toe idly against the floor of the train carriage, waiting to pull into my station, Cee Lo singing in my ear. I couldn't stand travelling by public transport unless I had music playing. Listening to other people on the train made me want to go back to bed, they were so _annoying_. Even now a guy in a suit, rambling away on his cell caught my eye. He winked, giving me a quick once over. I rolled my eyes as the train doors opened and stepped out, walking away quickly.

I'd beaten Angela to the office and I turned on the coffeemaker. There were a few other people in upstairs but I didn't get out of the office much and didn't really know a lot of people at work, apart from the regulars that I had to call on in the in-house phone. I flicked on the radio as Angela arrived and she grinned.

"Victoria's out?"

"Sick. I've set her phone to forward calls to her cell. She'll check her emails from home and we can cover anything else from here." I confirmed. I went into Victoria's office and turned on her computer, checking her calendar. She had a meeting with one of the guys upstairs this afternoon and I called up to cancel it.

"Tyler Crowley." He answered.

"Hi Tyler, it's Bella from downstairs."

"Bella, what can I do for you?" He said cheerfully.

"Victoria's sick today, so she won't be at the meeting this afternoon. She's got a free spot on Thursday morning, how does that work for you?"

"Sounds like a dream. A bitchy editor ripping me a new one at 9 am. Pencil me in." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"You're in. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

I hung up and went out to my desk. Angela had made coffee and deposited a mug on my desk as the phone began to ring.

"Here we go."

* * *

><p>The days when Victoria was out always started a little hectically. Having the boss out of the office always made it a little harder to get things done even when Victoria was working from home. I wandered across the office to the filing cabinet, the phone clamped under my ear as Angela frantically answered the other line.<p>

"I'm looking for the file now, Eric." I said to the guy from the printers. I pulled out the correct file, "OK, so I've got the Atherton file… it says 15,000 due on the 25th with a further 10,000 based on a 65% sale report. Does that sound familiar?"

As he prattled on, there was a knock at the door and I glanced over my shoulder. James was watching from the doorway and Angela gave him a brief smile before waving a folder at me, gesturing that it needed taking upstairs. I nodded to her as Eric confirmed the information back to me.

"OK, Eric, that sounds right. Put it in the paperwork and if there are any arguments up the line you can direct them back to me." I hung up and went back to my desk as James came in, "Sorry about that, Mr Hunter, it's been a bit manic this morning."

"No problem, Bella. Vicky ordered me to come and get some folders, she said you knew which ones."

"Got them ready." And to get him out with minimum creepiness. I didn't need him hanging around when I was already getting butterflies in my stomach thinking about my upcoming lunch with Edward.

Yeah. I was nervous. Not that sick kind of nervous that I had been on Saturday before lunch but definitely kind of… on edge. Not quite excited but not quite nauseous.

I went to my desk, side-stepping past James who made no move to get out of my way. His bright blue eyes didn't leave me as I collected the four folders from my desk.

"There's also a printout of the printing schedule for the next week, although she should have an email of that too." I said, keeping my head down. James looked at the pile of paperwork and arched an eyebrow.

"I don't suppose you have a bag, Bella? I walked down from the office."

"Oh… yeah, sure." I started to dig under my desk but came up empty before remembering that I had a spare canvas bag in my desk drawer.

I tugged open the drawer a little top quickly and a few things flew out. James chuckled a little as I groaned and he knelt down, picking up something as I threw my stapler back into the drawer. Then I realised what he was holding and examining closely.

It was the bottle of supplements.

I stood quickly and reached out for the bottle. James made no move to release it as I wrapped my fingers around his, trying to free the bottle. Instead he looked at me, his eyes cool and calculating.

My heart started to beat a little faster. I didn't like this. I didn't like James Hunter knowing this much about me. He knew that I had the gene. He knew that I had imprinted and that the imprint wasn't being obeyed.

"Bella, there's someone here for you." Angela said cheerfully, coming back into the office. James' fingers slacked around the bottle and I dropped it back into the drawer, slamming it shut as we both looked towards the door.

Edward was standing in the doorway, wearing black slacks and a pale grey shirt. He had shaved and his jaw looked smooth. I kind of wanted to touch it. He offered me a smile, his eyes flickering between James and I.

Angela saw the tense situation between James and I, stepping in like an angel.

"Oh, Mr Hunter! How's Victoria?"

"Feeling a little better, thank you, Angela." James said smoothly and I turned away, forcefully pushing the files into the bag. I left it on my desk and stepped past James, looking straight at Angela.

"I'm going to get lunch. Want me to bring you back a sub?"

"Turkey melt, please. Take your time…" She grinned, giving Edward a glance. He shuffled awkwardly and I smiled at him. He returned the gesture and instinctively reached out his hand.

We both hesitated for the briefest moment, both knowing that he hadn't meant to do that. But James' stare was still piercing my back and Edward's gaze was so wary and soft that I wrapped my hand around his and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready." He murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not quite the show down that some of you were hoping for with James and Edward, but enough tension to… do something very tense with. **

**Oodles of love for all of you. It makes me squee every time I get a review or favourite. Especially when it's from an author that I already know and adore! (won't name names and fangirl myself into a state here)**

**On a silly side note, as much as I love Cee Lo's 'Forget You', head over to youtube and check out the cover by The Overtones. They're my most favourite band at the moment, they're just amazing and sing songs that just get into your brain and stay there all day.  
><strong>

**Much love**

**Katie **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I walked with Edward out of my office and we made our way up the street. I didn't look up at him but I could feel his fingers against mine, laced through them. His thumb rubbed gently against my hand and it made the pain in my chest explode like champagne bubbles.

We reached the café and I glanced up at him. He caught my eye and smiled, releasing my hand to push the door open so that I could walk in ahead of him. The moment he let go of my hand, I felt the ache return, but only slightly. It tingled a little, sensing his nearness, anticipating his next touch.

"What's good here?" He asked as we looked up at the chalkboard menu.

"The bacon and cranberry brie sub is great," I said, "Or the turkey melt. Don't let me forget to take one back for Angela."

"Will do." He smiled and we both ordered. We both got the bacon and brie sub.

We got a table and as we sat down, Edward's hand rested on the table. I placed mine next to it so that they were touching and instantly the pain was gone. I noticed that tension seemed to leave his shoulders as we touched and his fingers went around mine, playing with them a little.

"So, how did you get into publishing?" Edward asked, his eyes fixed on mine although his fingers kept moving against mine.

"What else do you do with a literature degree?" I smirked and he laughed gently.

"Write the next great American Novel?"

"Turns out I'm not that great at the writing. I'm pretty good at judging other people's writing though, hence the editing." I said, sipping at my coke with my free hand.

"Do you edit anything interesting?"

"At the moment, no. You have to earn the good stuff and I'm still pretty low on the ladder. Maybe in a year's time or so. Or if Victoria ever leaves and Angela gets promoted to her job, then I'd be second in command."

"That was your boss's husband just now?" Edward asked and I rolled my eyes.

"James."

"You seemed a little tense."

"Nothing little about it. The guy is a total creep." I said airily. I didn't want to think about James or what he was thinking about me.

The thing was… taking supplements was proof that I was resisting an imprint. While the law prevented anyone resisting an imprint from being discriminated against, it still happened. I didn't know Victoria's opinions of imprinting but if she was a traditionalist, she could make life very unpleasant for me. It wasn't unheard of for resisters to be harassed.

Edward didn't comment on the James situation again. Instead he drank a little of his drink and leant back as our food arrived. Our hands separated as we started eating and I watched as Edward massaged the aching point that reflected the one on my own ribcage.

I took a bite of my sandwich, enjoying the saltiness of the bacon against the sweetness of the cranberry and the smooth taste of the brie cheese. Edward mmm'd and nodded.

"This _is_ good."

"You're still hurting." I blurted the words out and Edward paused, his sandwich halfway to his mouth. His hand returned to the aching spot and he lowered his gaze.

"Yeah. A little, I guess. Yours does too, doesn't it?"

"Yes." I rubbed the ache too.

He took another bite of the sandwich and put it down again, wiping his fingers on a napkin.

"I… uh, I started taking the supplements. The day after… after I spent the night." He said quietly, not looking me in the eye, "Alice bought them for me."

"She probably did the right thing. I wasn't exactly… I mean, you were in a lot of pain." I said, staring down at my sandwich. Suddenly I wasn't as hungry anymore. Edward fiddled with the napkin, seemingly as uncertain as I was.

"What do you want from the imprint?" It was a very forward question, almost rude and definitely not suitable for lunch in a public café. Edward's eyes shot to mine and I swallowed hard before speaking again.

"I think… I think we need to figure out what each of us wants. Because of it being a two-way imprint. I mean… regular imprints, the imprinter becomes what the other person needs them to be, don't they? But that won't work with us because we're both…"

"I know."

He reached out his hand, palm upwards on the table between us. Without hesitation, I lowered my fingers to his, both of us exhaling as the ache vanished. Edward met my eyes again. I anticipated his answer – Alice had already said that he had been waiting to imprint, he'd told me that he couldn't give up. He wanted traditional love, romance, all of the things that were _supposed_ to come with an imprint.

"I want your friendship and your company."

Oh.

I blinked and he sighed, tightening his fingers around mine.

"I can't ask for anything more because I know that you can't give more than that. I understand that you've already given up a huge amount of your beliefs about imprinting to come this far with me and… I won't ask for anything more than you can give. We have to find balance, Bella. I can't ask you for all of the usual imprint relationship aspects and you can't ask me to walk away and depend on those supplements because neither of us can have what we want. But maybe what we want will change. I don't know how this works any more than you do."

I didn't know what to say to that. I watched as his hand encased mine, gentle and warm. I nodded.

"Friendship… seems like a good place to start." I said quietly and he smiled, creases forming in the corner of his eyes as he used his free hand to pick up his sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww… friends! Best friends! Football friends! (If you've never seen The Inbetweeners, that comment means nothing. If you have seen it, bet you're doing an impression of it right now)**

**Much love**

**Katie **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A couple of days later I put in my weekly phone call to Charlie. We hadn't really spoken since I'd imprinted and I hadn't told him about it.

No need to throw that can of worms everywhere, right?

The phone rang a few times before Charlie answered, his tone gruff.

"Charlie Swan."

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Bella. How're you doing, kid?" He said and I heard him lowering the television volume. Sounded like some kind of sports game, not that Charlie really watched anything else.

"Same old, same old. Doctor's appointment go OK this week?" Charlie visited Dr Gerandy every week for blood tests to check his supplement levels.

"Yeah, no problems. Hang on a second." His voice become muffled as he spoke to someone else and I frowned as I opened the fridge door, looking for some bell peppers. I had a craving for chicken stir fry for dinner.

"Sorry about that."

"Do you have company? I can call back later." I said, pressing the phone between my ear and my shoulder.

"No, it's fine. Sue Clearwater is here. You remember Sue?"

"Of course I remember Sue, we ate dinner together about once a week." Was it just me or did Charlie sound really uncomfortable? I started to slice a pepper into thin strips.

"Oh, yeah. Well… anyway, she's cooking us dinner."

It sounded like a loaded statement and I lowered the knife, holding the phone with my free hand.

"Dad… are you… um, are you and Sue dating?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly and I felt a smile cross my face.

"Well… uh, it's not… we're just spending a lot of time together." He took a deep breath, "I care for her. A lot. We've been friends for a long time and…"

"You don't have to explain to me, Dad." I left the kitchen and sat on the sofa, resting my feet on the coffee table.

"I know that," Charlie said quietly, "but it's not an easy thing to talk about."

We were quiet for a little while and I ran my hand through my hair.

"Is it different? From… Renee?" I asked uncertainly and Charlie's breath crackled as he sighed down the phone.

"Bells, I haven't known what to feel about Renee in a long time. We were happy for a while, you know, but… when she left, I had to find my own way to get through a broken imprint."

"I didn't even know it was possible to love someone else after an imprint." I said, a lump in my throat and Charlie chuckled.

"Of course it is. I love you, don't I? Different kind of love, but definitely love. And how I feel about Sue… it's very different from how things were with Renee."

"But how do you cope with the imprint if you're trying to be with someone else?"

This was bugging me. There was so little research done with regards to broken imprints, could Charlie even cope with another relationship after Renee? I had tried to break an imprint and it had brought me nothing but misery.

Charlie seemed to be thinking because he was quiet for a while.

"I don't understand imprinting, Bells, any more than you do." He said, "All I know is that Renee left and I can control my health with the supplements. After that… well, I don't see why I can't live my life as I see fit."

"So why are you only seeing someone now?"

"Because I was in love with Renee." His tone was blunt, "The imprint brought us together, but I loved her and did for a long time after she left. Too long, really."

"Dad-"

"The imprint tells you who would be best genetically, right? That's what all the research says but… you've got to let your heart tell you some of it. Relationships don't just work with one or the other. You need to use your head and your heart to make something work."

"Is that what you're doing with Sue? Head and heart?" I asked softly and I could hear his smile.

"Could say that. Damn, Sue and I have been friends for so long , I'm not too sure when it changed into something more."

There was a scuffling sound and I heard Sue's voice.

"It was two months ago, when your father took me out to dinner at that Italian place in Port Angeles instead of the Forks Diner." She said authoritatively and I laughed, sinking down into the couch and pulling a cushion across my chest.

"What a gentleman."

"That he is. When are we going to see your pretty face here in Forks again?"

"A couple of weeks? I've got… a lot of commitments at the moment." _You know, a job, an apartment, an imprint…_

"That sounds perfect, give us a call the day before and we'll sort something out. Now say goodbye to your father or I'm going to let his dinner burn."

"Bye Sue."

"Bye sweetheart." She passed the phone back and Charlie cleared his throat.

"Well… we'll be seeing you in a while then?"

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Does Sue live with you now?"

"No, it's too difficult. She stills works up on the rez and Seth lives at home. Besides, your room is still here so…"

"So you've already thought about it, huh?"

He realised that I'd caught him out and gave an irritated chuckle.

"Nicely done, kid. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Dad. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up just as Rosalie let herself in. She joined me on the couch, stretching her legs in a leisurely fashion.

"Who was that?"

"Charlie." I tossed the phone on the table and Rosalie pouted.

"Aw, I missed his call. I love talking to Charlie."

"He and Sue are dating."

"Shut your ass! 'Stache man is settling down?" Rosalie cackled and I snuggled into my cushion. The whole conversation had left me feeling a little strange.

Charlie was going against his imprint. OK, so it had been over for more than a decade, but still… he was attempting to pave his own way to happiness. And that was… OK? He was coping with it. His romantic feelings for Renee had faded and he had found someone new.

So, could Edward and I be just friends? Was it possible to be friends with the man that genetics-slash-destiny had decided was perfect for me? I didn't want more than that, even letting him into my life had been a huge step but knowing that Charlie was doing things _his_ way had made a difference to my view of the imprint.

Rosalie was watching me with a strange expression and I nudged her leg with my foot.

"What's wrong, Hale?"

"You OK, Bella? You've looking rather contemplative."

"Yeah, I'm OK." I looked at the time, "You and Emmett want to come over for stir fry?"

"Sure. I'll grab some wine."

She left and I went back into the kitchen to get started on dinner. I crunched on a slice of pepper as I chopped vegetables and then paused as my cell buzzed.

_Hey. How was your day? _

I smiled and began to text Edward back as the oil heated, my mind miles away in a rainy little town with a man who was a thousand times stronger than I'd ever given him credit for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, dudes. Started back at work today and I am **_**exhausted**_**. I read this chapter through a couple of times but if it doesn't make sense, I blame it on my extreme exhaustion, OK? I know, no Edward this chapter but he may make an appearance next time.**

**Much love**

**Katie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I need shoes. Or a new bag. Something expensive." Rosalie announced, letting herself into my apartment. It was Saturday morning and I looked up from my cereal bowl.

"What did Emmett do?"

"Came to bed at three AM because he was playing some soccer game on the Xbox. Woke me up after I'd been on a fourteen hour shift."

Those were the rules of their relationship. If Emmett pissed off Rosalie, his credit card took a beating. If Rosalie pissed off Emmett, he got control of the remote for two weeks. I didn't get it, but the system worked.

"We're going downtown. Get your bag and I'll be back in twenty minutes." Rosalie said as I scraped up the last of my cornflakes.

"Sure, sure… but we're finding a Barnes and Noble."

"Whatever." Rosalie called over her shoulder.

I went into my bedroom and pulled on some comfortable shoes, running a brush through my hair. I'd been shopping with Rosalie before and this was usually an all-day event. I didn't mind, shopping was as good a way to pass a Saturday as any.

Emmett was taking out the garbage as we left and he kissed Rosalie before we went.

"Have fun." He said sweetly.

"Will do, babe. Are you cooking dinner?"

"Sure. Bella, you want stroganoff?"

"Sounds good, Em." I grinned as he winked, disappearing back inside as Rosalie and I headed for her car.

* * *

><p>We parked at Pacific Place and Rosalie led me to the nearest boutique. And then the next nearest one. And then about eight more after that. I trailed after her dutifully and even found a few pieces for myself, a dark blue sweater and some cute ballet flats. I was debating on a pair of jeans when Rosalie appeared beside me, clutching her bags.<p>

"No. There's a better place for jeans that I want to go to in a while." She said and I took her advice, putting them back.

When I was a teenager, I'd hated shopping. But once I'd started college, I spent a little more time looking around stores, focused on finding a few things that I _really_ liked. Even now, I'd probably only take home two or three pieces of clothing in comparison to Rosalie's handfuls but I enjoyed piecing together outfits from little pieces that I loved.

"Let's refuel, I'm going to need caffeine. Then we can do your book store and hit a few more places before we head back." Rosalie suggested and I agreed. It was a cool day, although it wasn't raining which was a pleasant change.

"I like that sweater you got." Rosalie said casually as we made for a restaurant, "That colour really suits you."

"Thanks, I might pair it with those black pants. Oh, sorry-" I said as I bumped into someone but then froze as I casually glanced at the person I had walked into.

It was Alice Cullen.

She blinked back at me in surprise.

"Oh. Hi… Bella…" She said, a little breathless.

"Alice, watch where you're going, sweetheart. You nearly knocked the poor girl off her feet!" Another voice interrupted our brief staring competition and I found myself staring a petite, curvy woman, probably in her forties with curling caramel hair and pleasant eyes.

"Hey, aren't you…?" Rosalie stopped, recognising Alice from the night that she'd brought Edward to my apartment.

We stood awkwardly for a moment until Alice seemed to recover herself, tearing her gaze from mine.

"Sorry. Uh… Mom, this is… this is Bella. Bella, my mom, Esme Cullen." She said uncertainly, not sure of my reaction. I was still frozen to the spot, blinking stupidly at Edward's sister. In the meantime, Esme had taken a sharp breath, obviously knowing who I was.

"Oh! Oh, _Bella_…" she breathed excitedly and then paused, looking at Rosalie, who introduced herself smoothly whilst I still stood there, like a moron.

"Alice and I were about to have lunch. Please join us."

"We'd love to." Rosalie said as I was still tongue-tied but I shot her a quick look and she stared back, daring me to challenge her, "We were about to eat anyway."

"Wonderful." Esme beamed, almost vibrating with pleasure. Alice looked a little more uncertain and I'm sure that the same feeling was reflected in my own face.

We went into the restaurant and Esme asked for a table for five before glancing over her shoulder to beam at me.

"We're meeting Edward for lunch, I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you."

_Oh, God…_

Alice looked even more distressed as we made our way to the table and before we sat down, she caught my eye and murmured a silent apology, glancing awkwardly at her mother. That was weird. I knew Edward had told her to stay away from me, but she wasn't at fault here. Actually no one was. Esme probably didn't know the whole situation and Alice hadn't broken her promise to Edward.

_Edward_.

My heart picked up slightly as his name entered my mind and the ache in my chest give an irritable pang, desperate for him, longing for his touch again.

So it was no surprise that I was the first to know that he'd entered and judging by the way his eyes had instantly sought mine, no surprise to him either. He stood by the table, looking down at me. There was no shock in his face, no surprise, but a look of uncertain pleasure.

"Bella…"

"We ran into Bella and Rosalie outside so we invited them to join us." Esme said happily. Edward nodded mutely and sat down next to me, giving Alice a look. She held up her hands in an innocent gesture and I shook my head.

"Alice didn't… I mean…" I stared down at my hands awkwardly and Rosalie gave a soft snort of laughter, handing me a menu.

"Your social ineptness is killing me right now." She muttered as Edward took a menu as well.

"Rosalie, how do you and Bella know each other?" Esme asked, determined to break the ice one way or another.

As Rosalie started to talk, I risked a glance up at Edward. He was watching me and we exchanged awkward smiles.

"I'm sorry about my mom."

"It's OK." I said softly, putting down my menu and leaning my elbows on the table. Edward's hand brushed against my wrist and we both gave that familiar sigh of pleasure as our mutual aches faded.

"How are you?" He asked quietly as Rosalie and Esme chattered. I noticed that Alice was watching as surreptitiously over her menu, but ignored her.

"I'm OK. You?"

"OK too." He smiled and pointed to something on my menu. "There's really good mushroom ravioli here. If you like that."

I smiled and nodded, moving my hands out of the way as the waitress arrived to take our orders. Edward's hand hung by the side of his and without realising it, our fingers became interlocked. Edward's thumb swept over the back of my hand, sending a thrill through my ribcage with every stroke.

"What is it you do, Bella?" Esme asked and I turned my head to look at her.

"I'm a junior editor and assistant at a small publishing house."

"Working on any interesting books at the moment?" Edward asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No. This week I read a manuscript on how solar power is the future. Not much use when you live in Seattle."

Esme chuckled and I felt Edward's fingers squeeze mine. The feel of his skin against mine was so distracting, I didn't even hear Esme asking me a question until Rosalie nudged me.

"Sorry?" I looked up sharply.

"I asked if you've always lived in Seattle."

"Uh… no. No, I came to college here. Excuse me, I need to…" I stood up, releasing Edward's hand. I needed a minute to myself, I felt totally overwhelmed. Alice, Edward, Esme, all looking at me, it was too much.

I made for the ladies room and ran my hands under the cold tap, then pressed my cool fingers to my face. I took a deep breath. I stared at myself in the mirror.

Everything was fine.

Oh, shit, I was starring in my own twisted version of 'Meet the Parents'. Except instead of hilarious comedy, I had caused her son incredible agony and distress.

"Are you alright?" I looked up and saw Esme's reflection in the mirror. I swallowed and turned to face her.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry, I just needed a break."

"I just realised that I'm doing exactly what I dreaded when I met Carlisle's parents. I'm sorry." Esme said, her face twisted into a sympathetic expression, "I'm doing that Mom thing, aren't I?"

"I guess it's your job." I said awkwardly and Esme squeezed my shoulder warmly.

"I'll back off, I promise. Do you mind if we talk for a moment?"

There was a small couch at one end of the bathroom and we sat ourselves down. I brushed my hands nervously over my knees, getting rid of non-existent dust. Esme smiled at me again.

"Edward explained to his father and I what happened with your imprint."

I looked away, blood rushing to my face. Oh god. This was _not_ good. Esme's hand touched mine.

"I also know that Edward explained to you about what happened when Carlisle imprinted on me. I wasn't exactly receptive and I told him that I wasn't interested in a romantic relationship. I can understand why you would be reluctant in your situation, it's something that can be very difficult to come to terms with." She said quietly, "I'm not going to try and sell you on Edward, because I know that nothing I can say will sway you, but all I can say is that I _understand_."

"I don't know what I'm doing." I blurted out and Esme laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Oh sweetheart, that's got nothing to do with the imprint. That's entirely to do with men. Particularly Cullen men, they generally have no idea of how disarming they can be. Shall we go back to the table before Edward thinks I'm coercing you into an arranged marriage?"

I gave a half-hearted smile and followed her out. The others were talking, Edward apparently teasing Alice as she pouted at him.

"You're never going to let that go, are you? I swear, you break a guy's G.I. Joe figure one time and you never hear the end of it!"

"You tied him to a firework. All we found was a combat boot." Edward shot back and Rosalie laughed.

"Check it out Bella, Alice here is the family troublemaker."

"But Edward was always around to help me cover up my tracks." Alice beamed at her brother and he rolled his eyes. Esme arched an eyebrow.

"And what a pleasure it was, bringing you two up. I still have anxiety attacks whenever I plan a dinner party, dreading what you might have gotten up to."

The rest of the meal was uneventful, plenty of light chatter and as we finished, Edward glanced at his watch.

"I've got to get back to the office." He said his goodbyes and I stood up abruptly.

"I'll walk you out. Rose, grab my bags?"

We stepped out onto the street and moved down a little way so that we weren't in clear view of the restaurant window. Edward looked down at me, with a faintly nervous smile.

"Is everything OK? Esme didn't…"

"No, no. She was fine. She's nice." I said hurriedly.

I don't know why I said the next part. My mind was darting from an imaginary Esme, turning away Carlisle, a man desperate to help her and eventually accepting the imprint and Charlie, using supplements and his own strength to find happiness without his imprint.

Opposite directions and me in the middle, trying to make a decision. I wasn't able to make that decision then and there.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" I asked, fixing my eyes on his neck. It was easier to look at his neck than his eyes. Edward swallowed, I saw his Adam's apple move.

"Yes. OK, yeah." He ran his hand through his hair and I chewed my lip, moving my gaze to the concrete beneath our feet.

Edward's hand appeared in my line of sight and he touched my chin. My eyes darted up to his and he was smiling a little.

"Text me times and anything to bring."

"OK." I whispered and Edward's hand moved up to cup my cheek, drawing me closer. I tensed a little but his mouth pressed against my forehead, a soft, sweet gesture. My fingers wrapped around his wrist and I met his eyes again.

He didn't say another word. Instead we parted company in the middle of the busy street and as I walked back towards the restaurant to meet Rose, I felt that instead of following the imprint like Esme, or moving on from it like Charlie, I might just be able to choose my own path.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Slightly longer chapter to make up for my update fails. Hopefully that semi-cute moment at the end makes up for it!**

**Reviews and pimping are love. I love you in return.**

**Love**

**Katie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Dinner.

I could do dinner. Dinner wasn't a crazy commitment, it didn't mean that the imprint had won, it meant that _I_ had chosen that I wanted to have dinner with Edward.

Who just happened to be my imprint.

And also had to be fuckhot.

I was stubborn but I had _eyes_. I mean, seriously. The guy made panties drop as he walked down the street. What those women didn't know was that Edward Cullen was a bit of a dork.

It started with a joke text.

_Hey Bella, what do you call a fly with no wings?_

_I don't know._

_A walk._

_Edward, you're a cheeseball. That was god-awful. _

_Hey Bella, you want to hear a really good joke about a pizza?_

_I'm mentally sighing but sure._

_Never mind… it's too cheesy._

_I groaned just then. Out loud._

_Hey Bella, what's brown and sticky?_

_Don't you have a job?_

_A stick. Yes I do, it happens to be very dull today and since it's Sunday, I decided to find a better use of my time. _

_If you want to eat tonight, I suggest you let me get on with cooking._

_Hey Bella… looking forward to tonight._

When I got that message, the ache in my ribs popped like a firework and I had to lean against the kitchen counter, staring down at my phone.

_Me too._

* * *

><p>I made lamb shanks cooked in rosemary and red wine sauce, gratin dauphinoise potatoes and fresh vegetables. Because all of those dishes took a long time to prepare and cook and the more time I was busy, the less time I was freaking out.<p>

And freaking out, I was.

I didn't know how to admit it but… I kind of liked Edward. He was funny and nice and, as mentioned before, fuckhot.

But he also wouldn't be remotely interested in me if it wasn't for the imprint. I was fairly sure about that. He dated modelesque career women who spent their weekends rescuing puppies or some shit like that. I spent my weekends reading or playing on Emmett's Xbox. I've never rescued a puppy in my life. And I'm certainly not a model – not that I'm tragic looking, just… not a model.

In a world without imprinting, Edward wouldn't want me. Who was to say that he wanted me now? All I knew was that he wanted to make the imprint work. He hadn't said that he wanted a traditional imprint relationship but surely he would eventually?

I didn't want to hurt him and I knew that I was by keeping him at arm's length but I had to protect myself too. Technically I shouldn't be afraid of him hurting me because of the two-way imprint… he was bound to me, as I was to him. But expectations… they would always change, could always be different. Edward had expectations of the imprint.

I didn't know what his expectations of me were.

On the other hand, I didn't know what my expectations were of him. With Jacob, I'd expected love and marriage and kids. With that guy at the bar, I'd expected sex and awkward goodbyes.

If I had any expectations of Edward, it was of rejection and disappointment, because that was all I had ever seen from imprints.

I sighed, going into my bedroom to get changed. I pulled on some cute jeans and my new blue sweater. It _did_ look good and I chewed my lip, running my hands over my sides, straightening the fabric. I put in some earrings and went back out to the kitchen. The food smelled good and my stomach growled a little. I was starving and I pulled an asparagus tip out of the steamer, chewing it idly.

The buzzer went and I went to the speaker, pressing the intercom button.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Edward."

"Come on up." I said, massaging the aching patch on my ribs. I leaned with my back against the door, waiting for his knock.

"Don't be stupid, Bella." I whispered to myself, "Don't be… just give him a chance, OK? Just find out what's going to come out of this imprint and don't be stupid."

The knock came and I took a deep breath before turning around and opening it. Edward smiled, his hand in his hair and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Hi."

"Hi." I breathed a reply as he came in. He bent down and brushed his lips over my cheek quickly before handing me the bottle.

"I hope this is OK. Goes with what you're cooking."

"It's fine." I said with a smile. He followed me into the kitchen and I poured us each a glass of wine. Edward was peeking into the pan on the hob that held the lamb shanks.

"Ouch!" He sucked on his scalded finger and I rolled my eyes.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. Mom always tells me off for being nosey in the kitchen." He said with a smile and a shiver went down my spine at the sight.

"Dinner is pretty much ready unless you want the grand tour." I glanced from the kitchen into the living room, "That's the bathroom and that's the bedroom."

"Best tour I've been on this year."

"The reviews have been positive." I said dryly.

We sat down at my small table and Edward moaned his appreciation of the food. It had turned out well. The lamb was tender and fell off the bone, the potatoes were rich and creamy and the vegetables were crisp and delicious.

"Bella, that was fantastic." He said, rubbing his stomach as we finished. I grinned, sipping my wine. It had gone to my head slightly, making me feel rather light.

"Glad you enjoyed it." I said and Edward smiled again. We'd kept the conversation light, talking about work and Edward's family. His stories about Alice made me laugh.

"You sound like you're very close." I commented and he nodded.

"We are. She's a pain in the ass but I wouldn't change her for the world." He chuckled, "I remember when I met her for the first time. She was only a baby and I wasn't too enthusiastic about having a sister. I asked Dad if we could change her for a boy."

I laughed, standing up with the plates. Edward helped me clear the table and I told him to make himself at home. I left the plates to soak and went back to find him. He was crouched by my bookcase, scanning the titles.

"Quite a diverse collection you've got here." He said, his finger running over the titles which spanned from manga to chick lit to murder mysteries.

"I like to mix it up." I said, sitting on the couch. I turned the television on to an old sitcom to provide some background noise as Edward moved his attention to the only two photographs in the room. One was of me, Rosalie and Emmett on the beach and the other was of Charlie and I.

"This is your dad?"

"Yeah."

"You look like him. The moustache especially." He grinned and I scowled, throwing a cushion at him. He caught it ably, his laugh ringing through the apartment. I pulled my feet up underneath me as he sank onto the couch next to me.

"Do you ever hear from your mother?" He asked tentatively and I chewed my lip, resting my chin on my arm as I leant on the back of the couch.

"No. I mean, she hasn't tried to contact me in years."

"But you're close to your dad?"

"He brought me up, pretty much by myself." I said softly, looking over at the photograph, "He's amazing."

"I'd love to meet him one day."

My heart pounded at those words and I looked at Edward. He had twisted his body so that he was facing me and his face was serious, hopeful, pensive…

"He told me that he's dating someone." I whispered and Edward's brows pulled together.

"Dating someone?"

"Yeah. He… he's been on the supplements for so long… I didn't understand how he could do it." I pressed my hand to my ribs, "I don't understand how anyone can not feel… _this_… and see someone else and feel…"

I didn't know how to explain it and I was getting frustrated, being torn in two directions and Edward's hand pressed over mine against my ribs and the pain melted away under his touch. His forehead pressed against mine and I felt his breath on my cheeks.

"You tried though. You tried in the club." He said and there was desperation in his tone, desperate for an explanation, for reassurance and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I didn't want to give in to the imprint."

"Do you now?"

"I don't know. I don't know!" I gasped the answer as Edward's mouth met mine. He tasted of rosemary and wine and sweetness and relief. I wrapped my hand in his shirt, tightening my fingers in the fabric.

"Why are you fighting so hard?" Edward breathed, wrapping one hand around the back of my neck and pulling my mouth to his.

"I want to choose." I gasped between frantic kisses before capturing his mouth again, "I want to choose."

"Choose me."

It was more than a plea. Edward's arms were around me, pulling me against him, both of us suddenly desperate for the contact, the tug between us frantic as I slid my fingers into his hair and he moved so that he lay over me, one of his knees between mine as he kissed me again and again, the taste of the wine on his lips and tongue.

"Choose _me_." He said again and I stilled, breathless as I opened my eyes to see him gazing down at me, green, intense, beautiful.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to kiss him again. The imprint begged for me to give in, to give him everything and my mind screamed for me to slow down, to think, to think of Charlie and Esme and Jacob and Edward Edward Edward-

He leaned down again and pressed his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. Our chests were pressed together and I could almost feel his heart pounding. I moved my hand up to place it over the beating organ and Edward released a soft breath.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Bella."

"Neither do I."

"I want you. It's not just the imprint, it _can't_ be. The imprint is just genetics. This is more." He sounded so sure. _So _sure and I wanted to believe him as I brushed my mouth against his again, my fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

"Do you want me?" He whispered the words into my mouth, as though afraid to hear the answer.

_Yes!_ The imprint cried and I was hesitant.

He was beautiful and kind and funny and he wanted me. He wanted me.

"I want you but…"

"But not imprinted."

"I don't know." I felt that sensation again of my mind being torn in two different directions, "It doesn't make sense."

We were very still, both of us with our eyes closed until Edward began to move, straightening up until he was sat but with me pulled against him so that my face rested in the crook of his neck and his arms around me. Neither of us spoke for a long time.

"This is so hard." He murmured, "I've waited so long for you but I was afraid to find you as well."

"Why?" I toyed with the button on his shirt, tracing the little plastic circle.

"Because I was afraid that I wouldn't be enough. That I wouldn't fulfil the imprint properly, that I couldn't make you happy."

"I guess that's the problem with a two-way imprint. We have to figure out what each other needs and become that." I said slowly but Edward shook his head, his chin brushing against my hair.

"Don't change. I don't want you to and I don't want to change either."

"Isn't that the point of an imprint though? To become what the other person needs?" I said sourly and Edward tightened his arms around me.

"I think…" he began slowly, "that we just _are_ what the other person needs. And maybe we both needed something more. That's why we both imprinted."

This lent the question, what did I _need_? What had I been waiting for? And what had Edward been waiting for?

I closed my eyes, resting against Edward's shoulder as he held me. This felt so right, like I'd been waiting for him. It felt so good.

And that was the problem – I didn't know how to trust that good feeling because I didn't know how much of it was the imprint and how much was what I actually felt for Edward. And vice versa, how could I be sure of Edward's feelings for me?

All I knew was that he felt _good_.

I tilted my head up and kissed him again. His hand cradled the back of my head and he caught my gaze, bright green eyes.

"We don't have to come up with all the answers right now, do we?" He said musingly, "Maybe we could just… do it _our_ way? Pretend that we just met on that station platform and I asked you out and the first date was insanely awkward and I was too nervous to say anything so I made stupid jokes the whole night."

"And I spent the night rolling my eyes?" I smiled, warming to his strange idea. He laughed, my torso moving over his rumbling chest.

"Exactly. But I think you're amazing so I ask you out again anyway and you offer to cook dinner so you don't have to be seen in public with me."

I laughed this time and Edward ducked his head, pressing his face against my hair. I slid my arms around his neck, burying my own face in his neck. We sat on the couch, listening to the canned laughter from the sitcom and the sound of traffic passing the apartment. Edward's hand stroked up and down my back and that comforting gesture in combination with the fullness from the food and the heaviness of the wine made me feel sleepy. I closed my eyes with a soft sigh.

I can't tell how long we sat there for, Edward's hand on my back and me on the brink of sleep but after a while he stirred.

"I should get going. You look like you're going to be asleep any minute."

"Mmm."

I stood and with Edward's hand firmly around mine, we walked to the door. Before Edward opened the door, he bent down and kissed me again, sweet and soft.

"Can I see you again soon?" He asked and I nodded.

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella."

I opened the door and stood in the doorway, watching as he made his way to the stairs. He shot me a last smile before disappearing.

It was then that I noticed Rosalie and Emmett peering through their own front door, matching grins on their faces.

"Hey, look Rosie! It's Edward, that guy that Bella is not dating and who is not a douche but kind of great. I wonder what he was doing in Bella's apartment?" Emmett whispered loudly to Rosalie, who smirked at me.

I flipped them both the finger before closing my door and going to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Progress? If not progress, at least makeouts. That ought to cheer a few of you up and it looks like Edward is just as confused as Bella. **

**Not sure when the next update will be, as we're going away for the Easter weekend. I'll try to get another chapter up before we go away.**

**Oodles of love**

**Katie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Hey Bella, what's long, yellow and fruity?_

I rolled my eyes as I listened to the ranting printer at the other end of the line.

"Yes, Patrick, I get it, but that's what the original contract says. Now you can either keep ranting on at me or I can put you through to Tyler in the legal department and actually solve the problem."

_I don't know, Edward._

I put down my phone as Patrick reluctantly agreed to be transferred. I dialled Tyler's line.

"Tyler Crowley."

"Patrick from the printers."

"Oh goody. Which contract did he not read and misprint vast amounts of?"

"The Carter one. Ready for him?"

"Put him through." Tyler gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Thanks, Ty. I owe you a beer."

"You owe me too. Patrick's a dick."

I snorted and put the call through before hanging up.

_An apple in disguise! _

_You obviously missed your calling as a comedian. Better get back to drawing buildings._ I sent the text back and put my phone down, noticing Angela's smile.

"What?"

"You and your little 'Edward' smile."

"I do _not_ have an 'Edward' smile." I scoffed and Angela nodded.

"Yeah, you do. Every time he texts you, you get this teeny tiny smile. It's freaking adorable."

"Shut up, Ange, and go make me coffee."

"I'm not your coffee bitch." She glared back at me and I got up to make coffee.

The office was going to be closed on the Friday in two weeks time, for decorating. Angela and Ben had made plans for a long weekend away and she asked me what I was doing.

"Sleeping. Eating. Converting oxygen into carbon dioxide. It's going to be a no holds barred weekend of craziness." I fist-pumped the air as Victoria appeared out of her office.

"Is that coffee fresh?"

"Yeah, I was about to bring you some." I handed her a fresh cup of coffee and she sipped it gratefully. She looked really tired.

"Is anyone doing a lunch run?" She asked as she rifled through the papers on her incoming tray and Angela pointed at me.

"Chicken Caesar Salad." Victoria said, disappearing back into her office.

Edward called me as I left the office to get us lunch.

"I could still make it as a comedian." He said instead of hello and I snorted.

"That could be your opening joke."

"You're a cruel, cruel woman."

"All part of my charm." I laughed, taking a few extra moments in the rare sunshine that was beating down on the streets of Seattle.

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Tomorrow was Saturday.

"Nope."

"Do you want to go out?"

"Where?"

"How long have you lived in Seattle, Bella?" Weird subject change, but I went with it.

"Uh, about six years."

"I'll bet ten bucks that you've never been to the Space Needle."

Of course I hadn't. You just _didn't_ visit tourist attractions in the place where you lived. I entered a deli and waited in line at the counter, eying the rows of sandwiches and salads.

"You'd win ten bucks."

"Then that is what we're doing tomorrow." He said proudly, "Oh, I've got to go, I'm having lunch with clients. Pick you up at ten?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't you play cards in the jungle?"

"Oh, god. I don't know, Edward, why?"

"Because there are too many cheetahs. See you tomorrow." He hung up and I glanced up as the guy behind the counter asked me what I wanted. There was a mirror behind the counter and I caught sight of myself.

I was smiling.

* * *

><p>"Why the Space Needle?"<p>

"Why not the Space Needle?" Edward laced his fingers through mine, "Come on, let's go to the observation deck."

It was a fantastic way to spend a Saturday morning, messing around on the observation deck before going for lunch in the SkyCity restaurant. Edward spent the whole time we were on the observation deck looking through binoculars and loudly complaining that he couldn't see anything until an attendant scowled us away. In the restaurant, he ordered steak sandwich and I had cod and chips. We both turned down dessert, groaning at our too full stomachs.

After we'd finished we walked to the international fountain. It was another warm day (surprising for April) and there were plenty of people running around under the spray of water. The way the sunlight hit it made a rainbow.

"Dare you to run through." Edward breathed in my ear and I twisted my head, smirking at him.

"What do I get if I do it?"

"The knowledge that you win?"

"Not good enough. Up the stakes, Cullen."

He seemed to consider for a moment.

"I will buy you an ice-cream cone."

"You want me to run through a freezing cold fountain in exchange for sub-zero dessert?"

"Yes."

"Not a chance. How about… you quit sending me lame jokes for three whole days?"

"Hey, my jokes are _not_ lame." He said indignantly. I turned and grinned up at him before standing on my tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his mouth before turning and running through the fountain.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK, that's cold!_

I emerged on the other side of the fountain, soaked to the skin and already shivering. The early spring sun was not warm enough to dry me off and Edward ran around the edge of the fountain, laughing loudly.

"You've got balls, Swan!"

"Yeah, yeah, hand over the jacket!" He handed me his warm jacket and I slipped it on, scraping my wet hair out of my face. Edward was still laughing and I poked his stomach.

"Funny man."

"And you said I didn't have a career as a comedian." He grinned.

He was so sweet and genuine that I didn't even realise that I was reaching up to kiss him again until I was already doing it. Immediately his hands went to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, the sleeves of his jacket falling over my hands.

"Edward?" We broke our kiss and Edward looked over my head. I twisted my neck and then turned back abruptly as I saw Esme and who I could only assume was Edward's father.

"Mom, Dad…" I dropped my arms from Edward's neck, turning to face them but he kept his hands at my waist, smiling, "What are you doing here?"

"Your father had the day off so we had lunch with some friends. Carlisle, this is Bella." Esme beamed at me and I pulled back the sleeve of Edward's jacket to shake Carlisle's hand. I must have looked a sight, my hair dripping down my back but Carlisle simply smiled at me. He had Edward's square jaw and the shapes of their eyes were the same, but the similarities ended there.

"A pleasure to meet you, Bella."

"You too." I said, feeling my face grow warm as I thought about what they had just seen. Namely, their son making out with me in a fountain.

"We won't interrupt your day, we just wanted to say hi." Esme said hurriedly. No doubt she didn't want to put an end to all the pro-imprint kissing that had been going on. That wouldn't do at all.

"Edward, we'll see you for dinner tomorrow. Bella, we'll catch up soon." Esme beamed at me and Carlisle offered me a warm smile. I smiled back briefly, concentrating on the way the Edward's hands were wrapped around me rather than the awkwardness of the situation.

We said our goodbyes and Edward hurried me towards a Starbucks, ordering us both coffee as I'd started to shiver. We cozied up on a couch and chattered about work and films and books. Edward, as promised, didn't make a single dumb joke but his hand found its way into mine, his long fingers sweeping over mine. Every now and then he would lean over and kiss me briefly before pulling away and carrying on the conversation as though it hadn't stopped. It seemed like he was exploring his limits, seeing what he could get away with, seeing how far he was allowed to go before I stopped him.

I didn't stop him. I didn't really want to. I _liked_ him. He was so sweet. And sweetness wasn't usually a characteristic I looked for in men.

Once my hair had dried, Edward and I caught a cab back to my apartment. He didn't invite himself in and I didn't offer. Instead he kissed me one last time, tasting of coffee and kindness.

"I really enjoyed today." I said quietly, my fingers straightening the front of his jacket. He smiled.

"Me too. I'm glad you said yes."

I was too. I liked him. I liked kissing him. I liked when he kissed me. I liked how precious he made me feel.

Maybe that was part of the imprint – making you feel valued, like you were worth the world.

Did I make him feel like that too? I didn't dare ask, so I said goodnight and let myself into my building. As I unlocked my front door, kicked off my shoes and made my way into the bedroom, I noticed that I was still smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not a real chapter. Just fluff. But cute fluff at least. This chapter may have been up slightly earlier if not for the fact that I picked up this book yesterday. Oh, you've probably never heard of it, some little series called 'The Hunger Games'. I picked up the following two books today and read them in one sitting. I have vowed not to hunt out any THG fanfiction before I finish this story OR IT WILL NEVER GET WRITTEN.  
><strong>

**Anywho, happy Easter! So this chapter comes to you live from my brother's house in Liverpool, where I am sleeping on an inflatable mattress and freezing my arse off.  
><strong>

**Oodles of love**

**Katie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Wednesday night, time for a Charlie call. He beat me to it that week and I answered the phone.

"Hey Dad."

"Hi kid. Are you coming up next weekend?"

We had the long weekend due to the office being closed on Friday and I leant against the kitchen counter.

"Sure, that makes sense. I can come up early Friday and then head back on Sunday." I said and heard Charlie's gruff approval of the plan. We chatted for a bit and then he said his goodbyes as Sue called him for dinner.

He sounded happy. I hung up, thinking hard.

Should I ask Edward if he wanted to come with me to Forks? It would mean telling Charlie that I had imprinted. It would also show people that I was following the imprint. I was still taking the supplements but only once a day now and hadn't felt ill at all. This unsettled me a little – my body was adjusting to Edward's proximity.

I couldn't just ignore this anymore. Whatever my feelings for the imprint were, what I felt between Edward and myself was powerful. We hadn't really hung out since the weekend but we'd talked every day and I actually missed seeing him.

The imprint was powerful but how much of what I was feeling was the imprint and how much was what I genuinely felt for Edward? These kind of thoughts could drive a girl insane.

I crossed the hall and let myself into Rosalie and Emmett's apartment, calling a hello as I did so. The last time I hadn't alerted them to my presence, I'd been greeted by the unsightly view of Emmett's ass.

Lesson learned.

"I'm in the kitchen." Emmett said loudly, "You want dinner?"

"What are you having?" I asked, going into the kitchen.

"Lasagne."

"Ooh, yum. Yes please." I sat myself on a clean section of kitchen counter, watching as Emmett filled a dish with meat, pasta and cheese before sliding it into the oven.

"So, what brings you into our neck of the woods, Swan?" Emmett asked, "Looking for Rosie?"

"Just distracting myself."

"From your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, so stop acting like a fourteen year old." I scolded him as he handed me an open bottle of beer.

Emmett laughed, taking a swig of his own drink. I settled back, peeling the label from my bottle.

"I'm having some problems."

"If it's girl-related, I'd really rather you waited for Rose to get home from work." He looked a bit squeamish and I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's not girl-related. It's relationship related." I said and Emmett shrugged.

"To do with Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Hit me."

I took a deep breath and continued shredding the label on my bottle. Emmett waited for me calmly, sipping his beer.

"Well… I kind of like him."

"I got that from the goofy grin." Emmett said, pulling vegetables from the fridge and finding a chopping board.

"But I don't know how much I like him."

"Because of the imprint?"

"Because of the imprint." I watched as he began to rinse the salad vegetables and passed him a sharp knife out of the wooden block.

"Why do you like him?" Emmett asked, slicing a tomato into quarters.

"Because he's nice. Like, _genuinely_ nice. And he's funny and sweet. He still sends me those lame jokes."

"And the imprint tells you that you're made for each other?"

"Yes."

"Pass my beer." I handed Emmett the bottle and he drank again before looking at me, "So what's the problem? You like him. He likes you. Mother Nature is saying go for it."

"Because of the free will issue that comes with imprinting."

"And of your own free will, you have decided that Edward is nice, funny and sweet. By the way, if you ever tell Edward this story, make sure to include manly and rugged if you won't want him to feel totally emasculated."

I peeled off the last piece of the label and folded it up into a tiny square. Emmett could probably see that I was still feeling uncertain and started to chat again as he chopped a stick of celery.

"Do you know that Rosalie couldn't stand me when we first met?"

"What?" I'd never heard that before. Emmett grinned, laughing to himself.

"Yeah. She was working in a coffee shop and I went in every day. I just sat at that counter, trying to make conversation with her and she ignored me every single time."

"Why did you keep trying?"

"Because I had a feeling about her." Emmett grinned, handing me a piece of cucumber. I chewed on it idly. "The minute I saw her, I knew that she was right for me and everything I learned about her after that just confirmed it. It wasn't an imprint but sometimes you just know when someone is going to change your life."

The door opened and Rosalie shouted a hello, kicking off her shoes as she came and took my beer, drinking deeply from it before leaning over to kiss Emmett.

"Everything OK?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

* * *

><p>Everything was <em>not<em> fine.

Angela and I sat at our desks in silence, not even daring to get up for a coffee. Victoria had been in a raging mood all morning. She had slammed down files, screamed on the telephone and hadn't even looked our way once.

But now it was lunch time and Victoria always asked one of us to go and get lunch.

I caught Angela's eye and held up a hand. She nodded and each of us slammed our fists against palms.

Angela's hand formed a piece of paper and mine squeezed into a rock.

_Damn it_.

The relief on Angela's face was palpable and I moaned softly as I got out of my chair, approaching the closed door to Victoria's office. I knocked gently and entered on Victoria's command.

The blinds were drawn and I could see straight away that she had been crying. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she looked away, sniffing as I hesitated, closing the door behind me.

"Uh, I was going to… get lunch…" She nodded mutely and I swallowed. I felt desperately uncomfortable at the sight of her tapping her pen against the desk.

"Just a sandwich will be fine." She said softly and I nodded.

After a long moment and I took a breath.

"Is anything… is there anything I can do?" I asked, hoping it was a work related issue. Luck was not on my side.

Victoria kept her gaze fixed on the desk as she spoke, her voice hoarse from crying.

"… Marital problems, Isabella." She said, "We had a fight this morning. Another one."

Another one. Implying there had been others. I didn't speak and Victoria sighed heavily, dropping the pen.

"I don't know what more to say to him."

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing I could think of to say. Victoria shook her head, pushing her curling red hair out of her face.

"Take Angela to lunch too. You both need the break."

I nodded silently again and slipped out of the office. Angela caught my eye and tilted her head questioningly but I shook my head.

I didn't want to tell her what I had seen. I had been that unhappy and that vulnerable once and no one wanted spectators in those circumstances.

"Come on. She wants us both out." I said and Angela opened her drawer, taking out her bag.

I took one last look at the closed office door before we left and sighed. For the first time, I felt a stab of sympathy for Victoria and the uneasy feeling that infected the pit of my stomach whenever James was nearby emerged.

That was one fight I did _not_ want to get in the middle of.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Easter! Or to non-Christians, Happy Chocolate Day! Another update coming either late Tuesday or early Wednesday. I've estimated this story will pan out to about 30 chapters. Ish. That could change as and when the Muses feel like it.**

**Going to stuff my face with chocolate now.**

**Oodles of love**

**Katie**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Rosalie had this theory. It was that as my best friend, she had full vetoing rights on anyone I dated.

I had told her to fuck off when she proposed this theory and she had accepted it.

Kind of.

"Bella, you've been unofficially semi-dating Edward for over two weeks and I've barely spoken to him. We are double-dating to Eclipse this Friday and I'm not taking no for an answer." She told me firmly. And so I firmly told Edward that we were going to the club.

"OK." Was his reply.

Edward was pretty easy-going.

He came over to meet us at our apartment building and helped himself to a beer as I applied make-up, hopping around the apartment in one shoe as I looked for the other.

"You OK there, Bella?" He asked as I reached under the couch, hunting for the missing shoe.

"Fine, just fine… there you are!" I dragged the heel out and pulled it on. Edward was grinning and I pulled a face at him.

"Please, all you had to do was throw on a shirt and clean pair of jeans and you're set. We ladies have to commit a little more."

"Well, you look beautiful, if that helps the situation at all." He said simply and I smiled at him, leaning over to give him a brief kiss before going back to the bathroom mirror to finish my eyeliner.

The kiss seemed so insignificant, so fleeting that I wondered if Edward felt that explosion in the pit of stomach that I felt. I'd found myself initiating contact between us, just so I could feel it again, like fireworks or butterflies erupting deep inside me, making me want to smile, laugh, to touch him again. It was addictive.

I examined myself in the mirror. No need for blush or lipstick. When I was in Edward's vicinity, my cheeks were persistently flushed and since Edward's lips seemed to be on mine every other minute, I could hardly justify using cosmetics to darken my lips.

No, I didn't want to change anything tonight. I just wanted to go out with Edward and my friends and be happy.

* * *

><p>The club was pretty busy when we arrived and Rosalie bought a round of vodka shots. I scowled at her and stood on my toes to talk in Edward's ear. His hand went to my waist, steadying me.<p>

"I can't do shots. Shots make me incredibly drunk. I apologise in advance for my behaviour."

"Apology accepted. Drink up." He winked, taking his shot.

It was a good night. We drank (Edward not as much I did, luckily) and danced (Edward couldn't dance. It was both adorable and hilarious to watch him) and sat in a booth chatting (Edward kept whispering dumb jokes in my ear. They're a lot funnier when you're drunk). I sat with my legs across Edward's knees, giggling as Emmett pulled out some of his cheesier dance moves. Rosalie kept giving her boyfriend exasperated looks that melted into adoration when he leaned over to kiss her, tucking stray hairs behind her ears. Edward's hands rubbed my calves, massaging my ankles which were suffering after hours in my stupid heels.

A song came on that Rosalie and I both loved and we abandoned the guys in order to go and dance. My mood was high, I laughed with Rosalie and we danced happily. I was buzzed by the alcohol but not completely wasted, just tipsy enough for everything to make me smile. Rosalie leant over to murmur in my ear that Edward was watching us dance and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks because I already knew. The feeling in my chest was no longer a pain but a tug, anxious to get back to him, to touch him again.

But I wanted to dance, so I ignored the pull and carried on. The music was too good and my mood was too cheerful. If it became too much, Edward would come to me.

I scanned the room as another good song started and as Rosalie returned to the table to get her drink, I kept dancing. Edward smiled at me over her shoulder and I gestured for him to come and dance but he shook his head and I laughed, remembering his earlier attempts at dancing. I turned away, looking in the direction of the bar to see how bad the queues were.

My eyes met a pair of sharp blue ones and I felt a shiver go down my spine. My body kept moving to the music but my eyes scanned the face of the man on the far side of the room. The music blurred into white sound in my ears as we stared at each other.

It was James.

What was _he_ doing here? Shouldn't he be at home, trying to fix his marriage? Unless Victoria was here too, but that could only make for an awkward night out if we ran into them.

He was smiling, handsome and immaculately dressed and he tilted his head as he watched me. Not leering, not perving, his eyes never left mine. Just… watching. Just watching.

I turned my gaze back to the table. Edward was smiling at something Emmett had said but as though he had sensed my discomfort, his eyes sought out mine. He stood up as I started towards him but I was quicker and his arm went around my waist as I fell towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"I think my boss and her husband might be here. I'd rather not see them."

"I'll take you home." He murmured and leant over to make our excuses to Rosalie and Emmett, who waved us away. I knew that within the hour they'd be back in their apartment from the looks they were giving each other.

Edward hailed us a cab and I giggled as I slid into the backseat, Edward climbing in after me.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked with a smile and I shrugged.

"I don't know… I'm just in a good mood." I said and he smiled back. I was sat so that my knees leaned against his and he rested a hand on my thigh, his eyes turning thoughtful.

"What is it?" I asked, resisting the drunken (and mildly horny) urge to lick his neck. It was just so _there_… he had shaved before he came out and the skin looked really soft.

"Just remembering the last time I put you in a cab outside this club." He said softly and I swallowed hard.

Oh yes. My 'find a one night stand' episode.

Pain exploded in my chest and we simultaneously pressed our hands to our own ribcages. Edward's eyes shot to mine and I felt tears pricking at my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't, Bella."

"I'm _sorry_." My voice cracked and Edward leaned forward, capturing my mouth with his, one hand pulling my head to his. I pulled back to gasp out another few words, "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Bella-" His voice was strangled.

My mood was shot. I was so unnerved by James' appearance, by Edward's admission of unhappiness, by my own guilt.

We kissed and kissed and every movement of my lips against his was an apology, a begging, a pleading to forgive me and every movement of his was forgiveness and reassurance. I fisted my hand around his shirt, clinging to him closely, suddenly very afraid of the power he had over me. With one sentence of regret, he had made me crumble.

And instead of building up my defences, I was desperate to make him feel better. I wanted to comfort him, to reassure him.

This was not who I was. I was the girl who built walls around herself and didn't make herself vulnerable but with Edward… I was changing every day.

"That's 12, 20." The cab driver said in a bored tone as we pulled up outside my building. We broke apart and I pulled 20 bucks from my purse, stuffing it through the screen before looking at Edward uncertainly.

"Come with me?"

Without hesitation he climbed out of the cab with me. I let us into the building and he held my hand up to my apartment, not even letting go when I unlocked the door. As I turned on the light, he turned me around and drew me into a tight hug. My face was buried in his chest and I felt secure in his arms, grounded.

"Stay with me?" I whispered.

"Yes." _Yes_.

Neither Edward or I were ready for anything big to happen that night. I _could_ have done. The guy was fuckhot and obviously wanted me as much as I wanted him, but we didn't go past some fairly hot making out. I sneaked into Rosalie and Emmett's apartment and stole a pair of Emmett's pyjama pants for Edward to wear and then pulled him into bed.

We lay on our sides, facing each other, kissing, talking, sliding out hand over each other's exposed skin. It was disturbingly intimate and innocent. Edward's mouth brushed against mine as his hand ran over my arm, fluttered against my eyelids as he cupped my cheeks, never asking for more but I found my own hands wrapping around his neck, over his shoulders which were deceptively broad.

"Bella…" The way he said my name made my heart beat faster and I went to sleep with my head pressed into the crook of his neck and his arms holding me as close as he could.

* * *

><p>Edward woke up before I did the next morning and so I woke to the smell of fresh coffee instead of a warm man in my bed. I shuffled out my bedroom and watched as Edward moved around my kitchen. He was yawning as he went, searching for sugar.<p>

"In the jar next to the kettle." I said and he smiled over his shoulder at me. I sat down at the small wooden table and moments later a cup of hot coffee appeared in front of me, Edward pressing a lingering kiss to my temple.

"Will you come to Forks with me next weekend?"

The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them and Edward looked at me in surprise as he sat down too.

"Did you mean to ask me that? Only you looked totally shocked at yourself when you said it."

"I don't know. I mean… I want you to come with me, only I hadn't really thought about asking you." I struggled to explain, "I'm going on Friday morning and coming back Sunday. We'd have to stay with my dad though and he doesn't even know about you yet or about the imprint."

Edward sipped his half-drunk coffee, licking his upper lip. I watched the action, noting that it made all the air rush out of my chest. He put his hand over mine, tapping our joined hands against the table.

"Tell him about the imprint first. Once you've told him… if you still want me to come, I'll come."

That seemed fair. Edward smiled at my nod.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we'll find somewhere to get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good." I said and he disappeared into bathroom.

I sat at the table, drinking my coffee and trying not to think about Charlie's reaction and _definitely_ not trying to think about the fact that Edward was naked in my shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Speedy update as a thank you to the charming ladies pimping this story over at Edwardville. **

**Not much news, another chapter in a couple of days!**

**Oodles of love**

**Katie**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Today was Wednesday. In two days' time I would be going to Forks and I still hadn't told Charlie about Edward. Edward was still waiting to hear the verdict and find whether or not he would be joining me on this trip.

I dialled the landline, chewing my fingernail as it rang. A bored woman's voice answered.

"Swan residence."

"Oh… Leah, is that you?" Leah, Sue's daughter, went to college in Port Angeles and lived there with her boyfriend, Sam.

"Hi Bella. You want to talk to your dad?"

"Yeah, sure. How are you?"

"Meh, can't complain. Mom invited Sam and I for dinner." At Charlie's house, not her own. I grinned.

"Are they still saying that they aren't living together?"

Leah laughed dryly.

"Isn't it ridiculous? I hear you're coming down this weekend, sorry I'm going to miss you."

"We'll catch up soon." I promised her before she handed the phone over to Charlie.

"Hi Bells. What's the schedule for this weekend?" Charlie said, all business as usual.

I took a deep breath, wishing my heart would stop racing.

"Dad, I need to talk to you. Have you got some time?"

"What's wrong?" He was instantly alert and I heard a door closing. He was probably in the den, surrounded by his fishing equipment and next to his gun cabinet. Jesus, Edward didn't even know about the gun cabinet. Why the hell did I think this was a good idea?

"Are you pregnant?" I groaned at his question.

"No, Dad. I'm not pregnant."

"Are you ill?"

"No. Look, can you just… I need a minute…"

There was no easy way to say this. The only way was to rip the band-aid off and hope for the best.

"Dad, I imprinted." I rushed the words, almost hoping he wouldn't understand but the stunned silence on the end of the telephone told me differently.

"When?" His voice sounded strangled and I felt tears pricking at my eyes for keeping it from him for this long.

"Almost six weeks ago." I whispered and heard his exhale crackle down the line.

"Why didn't you tell me? Bella, what happened?" He sounded so anxious and pulled my legs up to my chest, resting my forehead on my knees.

"I tried to fight it, Dad. I ran away and then I got ill. And so did Edward because… because he imprinted on me too."

"Bella…"

"I was so stupid, Dad."

"You're taking supplements? You've seen a doctor?"

"I'm taking supplements but… Edward and I…" I didn't need to say anything else. Charlie was silent again.

So was I.

I chewed on my nail, only stopping when I tasted the rusty tang of blood and I scowled at my mutilated nail.

"You bringing him down this weekend?" Charlie asked gruffly.

"If that's OK."

"Of course it is. I want to see you. See how you're…" Coping. Dealing with it. We both knew that he wouldn't say it out loud but we also both knew what he meant.

"We'll leave early on Friday, try to be with you by midday."

"Good. Text me when you're leaving."

"OK. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Bells."

* * *

><p>We were on the road by 9 am on Friday. On my advice, Edward had bought plastic boots and a raincoat. On his advice, I had bought beer for Charlie.<p>

"So, what should I do when we get there? Grovel? Act super manly?" Edward asked as I directed him off the highway.

"Just… be yourself. Be respectful. If you know anything about sports or fishing, bring it up in a casual way and then prepare to mentally zone out for an hour or so."

"That'll be my plan of action."

"Calm down, Edward. At least you have time to formulate a plan, I was just thrown in the deep end with your parents." I reminded him, flicking through his iPod.

"True, but mine instantly adored you." He said lightly.

I looked up at his profile and he glanced at me with a brief smile before looking back at the road.

"What?" He asked, sensing my continued stare.

"They adore me?"

"Well, Mom does. She's been nagging me to bring you over for dinner so Dad can get to know you as well."

This was interesting. I clucked my tongue, considering the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because every time I mention my parents you get this kind of panicking, constipated expression. Ow!" He pouted as I hit his arm.

"I do not look constipated!"

"Do you want to have dinner with my parents?"

"What? Um…"

"See? Panicking and constipated." I hit him again and he laughed, reaching over to squeeze my knee.

Esme adored me? What the hell? I barely knew the woman. What was there to adore?

"She's glad that you took your time with the imprint." Apparently Edward had mind-reading capabilities and I looked over at him again.

"Because of what happened with her and your dad?"

"Sort of. She's rather protective of her kids. I think it comforts her to know that you've got your own mind and that you know what you want."

Man, Esme had no idea. I didn't know what I wanted, not really.

But if it came down to it, I definitely wanted Esme on my side.

* * *

><p>It was drizzling in Forks, but not a totally downpour. I directed Edward in the direction of Charlie's house and noticed that the cruiser was parked outside as we pulled up. I didn't see Sue's car though. We grabbed our bags and hurried up onto the porch. Edward was trying to flatten his hair, a losing battle and I caught his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles before knocking on the door.<p>

Charlie opened the door a little too quickly, so I knew that he'd been waiting for the knock. His eyes darted from me to Edward and back again, scanning me over. I don't know what he was checking for but he was obviously satisfied that I was physically fine.

"Hi Bells." We hugged quickly and we moved into the hallway before I turned back to Edward.

"Dad, this is Edward. Edward, Charlie."

They shook hands briefly and Charlie gave him another disparaging look before gesturing us towards the kitchen.

"Sue made some kind of soup before her shift at the hospital. Are you kids hungry?"

"I could eat." I said and Edward nodded, apparently too nervous to talk. I looked around and saw why. Charlie had casually left a handgun on the surface. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, put the gun away. I'll serve up soup."

"Must have left it-"

"You have _never_ left a gun lying around. Stop acting up." I told him off and Charlie looked suitably chastened, disappearing towards the den.

Edward sank into a kitchen chair and I crossed to him, pulling his hand away from his hair again.

"Calm down."

"Bella, he had a _gun_."

"He wasn't going to shoot you." I said comfortingly, "He just wanted to get a reaction from you. Just stay calm and don't let him get to you."

"I'm telling my Mom to be extra mean to you when we get back to Seattle." He teased and I laughed, going to dish up soup.

When Charlie got back, the soup was on the table and I had poured him a beer. No harm in keeping him buttered up, right?

We ate in silence for the most part, Edward's knee jerking up and down against mine.

"You work, Edward?" Charlie asked him suddenly and Edward's spoon clanked against his bowl in surprise.

"Uh, yes sir."

"What do you do?"

"I'm self-employed as an architect."

"What does that entail?"

"Well… companies approach me when they want an independent design for a new building," Edward seemed more confident when he spoke about his work and I pressed my knee against his, "My most recent contract was with the University of Washington to design a new computer laboratory."

"That's steady work, is it?" Charlie asked, reaching for his beer.

"I started the company five years ago. It was slow at first but I haven't been without a contract for the last three years. If you do good work, your best publicity comes from word of mouth."

"You're good at what you do?"

"Yes sir."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to drawing buildings, sir." Edward said solemnly and I smiled, resting my chin on my hand.

Charlie didn't speak, sipping his beer slowly with his eyes fixed on Edward. I reached under the table and squeezed Edward's hand.

"Is Sue coming back tonight?" I asked and Charlie went slightly pink.

"No… she wants us to have dinner at the Lodge tomorrow night though, if you two are around."

"That sounds good. Edward, do you want to move your car onto the drive instead of leaving it on the road? We left it on the road because we thought Sue might want the space." I explained to Charlie.

Edward disappeared and I folded my arms, looking at Charlie. He had the grace to look guilty at least.

"Bells-"

"Dad, do you have _any_ idea how hard it was for me to bring Edward here?" I said quietly, "You know exactly what my thoughts are… were… on imprinting. I'm _trying_ here. The least you can do is try too. Edward is an amazing guy and you need to just… stop."

I felt embarrassingly close to tears and Charlie leaned forward, patting my hand.

"Bella, I'm sorry… I know I was being an ass but you got to understand how hard this is for me. You think I liked seeing you grow up with this view of imprinting? After everything that happened with Renee and then that kid, Jacob… no father likes seeing his daughter get hurt. I don't want to piss Edward off or scare him. I just wanted him to see that you're being looked after. I know that this is a two-way imprint and I'm guessing that that boy has a family ready to support him through it. He needs to know that you've got someone too."

There it was. For so many years, Charlie had tried to hide how hard his broken imprint was, had suffered by himself and he'd tried to hide it so that I wouldn't be haunted by it. In that he had failed and in return, I'd received an imprint that was designed to keep me happy – with a man who couldn't leave me. Charlie understood why this was important. We'd all seen those horrific stories of imprints that went wrong… genetics decided the imprint, but what about that poor woman who'd imprinted on a man who turned out to be an alcoholic and beat her to within an inch of her life? The man who'd imprinted on a woman who stole every penny he had to his name because he couldn't bring himself to say no?

No one wanted that kind of imprint. No parent wanted their child to imprint on someone like that. Was it really any wonder that Charlie was so wary of Edward after what had happened to him?

We were both quiet for a few minutes. I took a deep breath.

"OK… here's what we're going to do. You're going to be civil to Edward. Edward is going to be civil back. I won't punch either of you. You've delivered your message, loud and clear, OK? And if there's _anything_ that makes me worry, I'll come to you first."

"OK. Now, go tell that boy he's welcome to come back inside. I'll run down to the station for a couple of hours."

"That boy is 29 years old, Dad." I said dryly, "I'll cook dinner."

I followed Charlie to the door and watched as he drove away, waving to Edward as he went. Edward raised a hand in reply before he joined me at the front door.

"So… am I going to get shot?"

"I talked him out of it." I said airily, closing the door. Edward looked down at me and I smiled, reaching up to kiss him.

"Come on. Let's slob in front of the TV for a few hours."

* * *

><p>The next day I showed Edward the many sights of Forks. Which involved the general store, the high school and then the drive down to First Beach.<p>

We sat on the cold beach, the sting from the salty-sea air turning our cheeks red. There was a large branch abandoned on the beach by the remains of a bonfire and we sat on it, watching the waves roll in, large and grey to match the large grey sky.

I rested my head against Edward's shoulder, a blanket wrapped around both of us. Edward's chin was resting against my forehead and I suddenly realised how satisfied I felt.

No, satisfied wasn't the right word.

"I'm happy." I said and I felt Edward's head move a little against my hair.

"What's that?"

"Edward…" I sat up, twisting in the blanket to look at him, "I'm happy. With you, I mean."

"And here I thought that you were just suffering through my company." He laughed and I groaned, taking his hands in mine.

"Will you stop? I'm trying to be serious here."

"OK. Go ahead." He smiled at me and I took in his deep green eyes, his handsome face, his good-natured expression and the way his thumbs brushed against my hands, sending sparks shooting to the pit of my stomach.

"I'm happy with you. I'm happy with what we have." I tried to explain but was distracted by the sheer delight in Edward's face. His hands went to my cheeks and he pulled me into a kiss, almost unseating me from the branch and I laughed.

"Edward!"

"What? I'm just showing you how _happy_ I am." He grinned, kissing me again.

I took a deep breath and moved so that I was in Edward's lap, facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck so that I could look at him properly as I spoke. Now wasn't the time to shy away from him.

"I have feelings for you," I said quietly, "I don't understand them. I can't name them or explain what they are. But I care about you and these feelings… they're getting stronger."

"Bella-"

"I still don't know how to handle this." I said quickly, before he could interrupt again, "I still don't know what I'm doing in regards to the imprint and everything but I wanted you to know anyway."

Edward buried his face in my neck, holding me tightly as the cold wind battered our bodies. I held him close but I could feel his smile against my skin, feel his warm breath and as he lifted his face to kiss me again, I could feel all the affection, all the adoration that he had to give in that kiss.

I didn't understand these feelings, but I knew then that I could never walk away from them again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww. Hopefully you'll be satisfied with Charlie's reaction and a little more information on imprinting. As I said in the first chapter, I'm not a scientist (I teach 6 year olds, the best I can do is 'gravity is what makes this rubber ball fall to the ground') so take it all with a pinch of salt and remember that this is just a story!**

**Oodles of love**

**Katie**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Edward dropped me off at my apartment on Sunday night but didn't stay over, as we both had work early the next morning. We parted with another lingering kiss and a light shining in Edward's eyes that I hadn't seen before.

I caught the train to work the next morning and got the coffee machine going before Angela arrived. She came in a few minutes after I turned on the computers, looking cheerful and relaxed.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" I asked and Angela beamed at me.

"Amazing. Ben took me to this spa place, it was fantastic. What did you do?"

"Um…" I bought myself a few seconds by pouring us each a cup of coffee, sitting on the corner of her desk as she putsher bag in the desk drawer, "I went to Forks."

"Oh cool, how's your dad?"

"He's good. I… I took Edward with me." I hopped off the desk and back to my own before I could see her reaction. When I looked around, she was grinning widely.

"_How_ am I only finding out about this now?"

"Because if Charlie shot him, I wanted you to have plausible deniability." I said dryly. Angela winced, opening her emails.

"It went badly?"

"Not too badly." I said softly. Charlie's gentle, affectionate goodbye had almost brought me to tears. I suspected that he and Edward might have had a 'man talk' at some point over the weekend, but neither would admit it to me.

We settled down and it was only when I saw that it was ten past nine and Victoria wasn't in that I started to suspect that something wasn't right. Angela seemed to realise it at the same time as me and we stared at each other across the office.

"Shall we call her?" Angela asked but at that moment, Victoria strode through the office.

"Angela, call my 9:30 and cancel. Reschedule for Wednesday and then cancel my one o'clock. Bella, talk me through the Collins manuscript." She said abruptly before closing her office door. Angela and I exchanged a look that said 'here we go'.

Victoria was clicking through her emails when I slipped in, taking a seat in front of her desk.

"I need to get everything I can done this morning. My solicitor will be coming in at one." She said brusquely and I hesitated. Victoria tapped her fingernails against her desk, looking distracted and eerily calm.

"Is everything OK, Victoria?" I asked, not sure if wanted to know the answer. Victoria turned her pale eyes to mine and I saw pain their depths. I'd seen that kind of pain before and knew what was coming before she said it.

"James wants a divorce. He gave me the papers this morning." She said quietly, "We talked for a long time this weekend and I thought… I got the _impression_ that we were going to try again, to make it work but apparently he had other ideas."

She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. She didn't have any make-up on. Her hair was slightly greasy. She looked tired and her usually immaculate suit was slightly wrinkled.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Keep it to yourself," She said quietly, "and give me the information on the Collins manuscript. I have my doubts but they're raving about it upstairs."

I did my job and Victoria made notes as we talked. She took my scribbled-on copy of the manuscript and scanned some of my notes. We weighed up some pros and cons of the book as whole and it ended with a tentative agreement to send the manuscript to our advertising department. If they could think of a really good way to sell the book, it might just make a profit, but it was a dicey one.

By the time I left the office, Victoria had put on some mascara and tied her hair back into a chignon, typing away at the computer furiously and looking a lot more like my boss.

"Bella, take Angela out of the office at quarter to 1 for an hour. I'd rather not have an audience when my solicitor comes in." She said as I made my way to the door.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Bella, why was 6 afraid of 7?<em>

_I don't know, Edward. Why?_

_Because 7 8 9! I know you're laughing at that one. It's OK to admit it, because I know that I'm hysterically funny. _

_You got me, I'm practically wetting myself with laughter._

_I knew it. Dinner tonight? _

_Sure. Where do you feel like eating?_

_Somewhere with steak, I'm feeling manly today. I'll pick you up at 7?_

_Sounds good. See you later._

* * *

><p>What happened at dinner wasn't important. Edward and I ate, laughed, compared lame jokes. He asked about my day, I asked about his and we were as happy as any other couple in restaurant.<p>

We had just walked out of the restaurant when Edward groaned.

"I left my wallet on the table."

"Idiot." I said warmly, "Go get it, I'll wait here." He darted back into the restaurant and I rolled my eyes, walking a little way down the street. I'd decided to be all womanly and wear a skirt, a decision I was fast regretting as the night air hit me. A passing guy knocked my shoulder and I glanced around briefly.

"Sorry."

"Bella?"

I froze.

Jacob stared down at me. The tall, dark-haired woman on his arm blinked at me in surprise.

My stomach twisted painfully. Jacob and I stared at each other and then he offered me a brief smile, his teeth white against his dark skin.

"Bella… Jesus, it's been so long."

"Hi Jacob." I said weakly. I was stunned, I didn't know what to do, to say. Jacob looked at the woman with him and she released his arm with a smile. He stepped forward, his arm reached in my direction and I moved forward, giving him a brief hug.

He was taller than I remembered and what had once been a smell of wood and pine needles now just smelled like cologne. His hug was too tight, a little too… I don't know. Just not… _right_.

I stepped back just as Edward came back out of the restaurant again. He came to my side immediately, looking at Jacob curiously.

"Everything OK?" He asked and I nodded, not quite trusting my tongue, secrets hiding on it.

"Hey, I'm Jacob. Bella and I knew each other in college. This is Vanessa." Jacob introduced himself and they shook hands. A shiver went down my spine as the wind blasted and in an instant, Edward's jacket was around my shoulders.

Edward's jacket smelt of fresh laundry and warmth and my pulse beat a little faster.

"We have a reservation." Vanessa murmured to Jacob with a kind smile and he nodded, giving me one last smile.

"Good to see you, Bella. Glad you're… glad you're doing well." He said and there was a genuine tone to his voice that made me nod before Edward's fingers laced through mine and we turned away.

* * *

><p>The drive back to my apartment was silent. Not uncomfortable but I was so busy mulling everything over in my mind.<p>

Seeing Jacob again… it had been years. Before I'd met Edward, every thought of Jacob had been filled with anger and pain, twisting in my gut and bringing me nothing but emptiness.

But now… just now, it had meant nothing. Just someone I used to know, someone who had meant something, everything now meant nothing.

Such was the power of the imprint.

Edward's hand was resting on his thigh and I reached over, taking his in both of mine as we pulled up outside my apartment. He looked at me curiously.

"Coffee?"

"Sure." He said.

When we got inside, I flicked on the kettle and turned to see Edward looking at me with a curious expression.

"So… you knew Jacob in college?"

"I loved him and he imprinted on someone else. He left me." The words tumbled out and Edward closed his eyes, as though this explanation made all the sense in the world, explained everything he knew about me.

"I'm sorry… that must have been painful for you tonight." He said quietly and there was more pain in his voice than there had been in my encounter with Jacob.

I ignored the boiling kettle and moved towards him, twining my arms around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to his chin.

"It really _wasn't_. I mean… I thought it would be. It hurt so much when he left but just now, I barely felt anything." I said quietly as he closed his eyes, "I don't know. The relationship that he and I had was so desperate. It was almost angry. We were both fighting so hard. Maybe if we'd stopped fighting we would have realised that we didn't want each other half as much as we thought we did. Maybe that was why he gave in to the imprint so easily."

"And why you fought so hard against it." Edward said and I stood on tip toe to kiss his jaw by his ear. His hands went to my hips, steadying me as I breathed in his scent.

"I'm not fighting anymore." I reminded him and I felt his chuckle rather than heard it.

"Yes, you are. You were born a fighter, Bella. What you're doing isn't giving in. It's what you wanted the whole time. It's you choosing what you want. And I'm just so glad that it was me that you chose."

We forgot about the coffee.

I pulled Edward towards my bedroom and we tripped and fell towards the bed. Edward's eyes were wide and warm and he kissed me hard.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I'd replied before he'd even finished his sentence, pulling at his shirt. It was gone in seconds, followed by mine and Edward mouth moved down my neck as we wrested with pants and skirts and socks and underwear until it was just skin between us, soft and warm and smelling so good.

It didn't last long for either of us. We were too desperate, too eager to touch everything and kiss and we moved together so perfectly and I couldn't look away as Edward came, his forehead pressed against mine, his breath warm on my face.

He was so beautiful and before I could make any move to shift away, he turned so that he was on his back and I lay across his chest, sweaty, warm and utterly sated.

"Would this have happened tonight if we hadn't seen Jacob?" Edward asked a little while later and I shifted my head to look up at him.

"I don't know. Maybe not tonight, but soon."

"Oh really?"

"Well, you're kind of hot." I teased, running my hand over his smooth stomach as he laughed.

"Are you going to give me a straight answer?" He asked and I sighed.

"This would have happened. Seeing Jacob… like I said, it didn't mean anything. I don't feel anything for him anymore."

"And what do you feel for me?"

He sounded scared and I sat up, shifting so that I was straddling him and leaned in to kiss him.

"What I feel for you… well, I can certainly _feel_ you." I grinned as he hardened beneath me and he laughed again, throwing his head back. I laughed too, kissing him hard as we began to move again, twining arms and legs.

I really hoped that he didn't notice that I hadn't given him a straight answer.

* * *

><p>"You had sex."<p>

"Good evening, Rosalie." I said as we walked up the steps to our building together the next day, "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"I saw Edward leaving this morning looking way happier than a man should at seven in the morning. You finally caved, didn't you?" She grinned at me and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Yes, Edward stayed the night and yes, we had sex."

"Good sex."

"Amazing sex."

"About time. I hope you dusted down there first."

"Bitch. I'm making chilli tonight." I offer by way of invitation.

* * *

><p>The week passed quietly, Edward staying over another night midweek. Thursday night he had a family dinner and I declined my invitation.<p>

"Another time. It's been a long day and…" Edward didn't seemed to mind, kissing me.

"It's fine. But you'd better agree to come soon or my mother might disown me."

"I will. Want to come over for dinner tomorrow night? Rosalie said she'd make a cheesecake."

"Sounds good." He said.

I got off the train on Thursday evening. I'd worked a little later than usual and the sun was low as I walked down the street to my apartment building but I hesitated, pulling out my earphones as I noticed someone sitting on the steps. He stood, brushing down his suit and offering me a smile.

It was James.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'm sure that's fine. No problems to come at all.**

**If you've ever read any of my other stories, you'll know that I don't write lemons. Not real lemons anyway. And the few attempts that I've made, I've been quite tipsy first. Apologies if you were hoping for a proper schmex scene! **

**Oodles of love**

**Katie**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I stood completely still, staring at James. He was still on the steps, about 10 feet ahead of me and his smile hadn't wavered.

I turned my doorkey over in my hands, not quite sure of how to react.

"Bella…" James said my name quietly and I swallowed, walking towards him. He stepped down so that he was stood on the sidewalk beside me.

"Hello James." I said, a little formally, but I didn't know how else to speak.

Why was he even here? It didn't make sense. Unless… _oh shit._

"I've been waiting for you." James said and I held up my hand.

"Look, James… I'm not getting involved, OK? Your problems with Victoria are nothing to do with me."

He blinked, looking perplexed.

"I wouldn't dream of getting you in trouble with Victoria, Bella. Look… can we talk?" His tone was pleading and he gestured towards the building but there was no way in hell that this guy was getting into my apartment. I walked past him and sat down on the cool stone steps, looking up at him with are resolved expression that let him knew that that was as far as we were going to go.

James hesitated and then sat down on the step beside me, leaving just a little space between us. I watched him carefully. I had never seen his face to be this expressive. He almost seemed to be arguing with himself internally and after a moment, he turned to look at me. His pale eyes searched my face. He seemed about to talk when he shook his head, looking away again.

My patience was wearing thin.

"James, is there something I can do for you?" I asked abruptly. My ass was getting cold and I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so uncomfortable.

As I spoke, James looked at me and smiled, leaning forward to rest a hand over one of mine. The action surprised me so much that I didn't even think to move.

"Bella, I love you. I'm in love with you."

_What?_

I was too stunned to voice that thought so James kept talking, not noticing that I'd frozen. Instead he tightened his hands around one of mine, his face happier than I'd ever seen it.

"For _so_ long… I don't know exactly when, but every time I came to your office, I hoped you'd be there. I didn't know how to tell you or let you know. Do you remember?" He smiled, laughing a little to himself, "I asked if there was anyone special in your life and you said that it was complicated."

I blinked at him.

_What?_

_What the fuck?_

James shifted a little so that he was leaning towards me, gazing at my face. I'm was pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open but he didn't seem to care.

"I started to hope then, Bella. I started to hope that you meant me and then I saw your supplements. I didn't realise that you had the Imprinting gene but the supplements mean that you don't want it, don't they?"

_What was happening?_

"And I knew, Bella." He smiled, lifting his hand to cup my cheek, "I knew why you were fighting it. You were fighting for us, weren't you?"

I stood up and James' hands dropped away. I stepped down from the steps and moved across the sidewalk, my mind buzzing and my body numb.

This didn't make sense. How could he think…? Had I given him some sign? Had I…?

I stopped and turned, looking at him. My heart was pounding and I tried to repress the panic that I felt.

"Is that why you left Victoria?"

"Of course it is." He said, laughing a little. I put my hands to my hair, not knowing what to do with myself, flustered under his gaze.

"James… this is… I don't understand."

"I'm in love with you." He stood up and I shook my head.

"No, you're not."

"Bella, I _love_ you."

"You need to stop saying that!" I snapped, moving back towards him, "You need to stop all of this!"

"I know this has to be hard, Bella. You've been fighting against it for so long but don't worry. You'll be able to find a new job, I have connections to other publishing houses."

He seemed so happy, as though it were the simplest thing in the world, his hand outstretched for mine. I kept my arms at my side and took a deep breath, looking up at him.

"James, I need you to listen to me."

"Of course." He kept his cool blue eyes on mine and I swallowed.

This was not going to go down well.

"I'm sorry… if I've given you the wrong impression but…" I hesitated, "I'm seeing someone."

James blinked at me.

"I did have issues with my imprint at first, that's what was complicated, and that's why I started taking the supplements, but things have changed. I'm seeing him now and we're-"

I stopped. James' face was suddenly stricken, as though he didn't understand what I was saying. I started talking again, slow and careful, like I was approaching a dangerous animal.

"I had no idea of the way you felt, James and I'm sorry."

"But now you know." He said hurriedly and moved forward, his hands on my shoulders, preventing me from stepping back, "You know how I feel and what I want. This other guy, the one I saw at the office? He's an imprint, he's… would you even be seeing him if it weren't for that? Can you honestly tell me that you love him the way that I love you?"

"You're not in love with me, James!" I hissed, trying to fight the anger in my chest at the way he spoke about Edward, "You don't even know me!"

"I _am_ in love with you!" He insisted, "Tell me that you love your imprint and that you _love _him apart from the imprint!"

And there it was. Everything I'd been internally battling up until this point had been thrown at me by this delusional man, whose fingers were biting into my upper arms.

I saw his pale blue eyes and wished they were green. His perfectly styled blond hair should have been a mess of bronze strands that refused to lie flat. His manicured hands shoulder be slightly calloused, covered in ink and gentle against my skin.

"I'm falling in love with him." The words were little more than a whisper and James' look of shock must have been reflected in my face, because I hadn't _known_ and I certainly hadn't meant to say it out loud.

I was falling in love with Edward. The words that I had fought, had pushed away when we'd made love for the first time, they were formed suddenly and so _so_ obvious and simple that I wondered why it had been so hard to admit it in the first place.

"I love you."

James voice broke me out of my reverie and I was suddenly very aware of how close he was, of the heat of his body near mine, with his face near mine.

"James, stop-"

"I love you!" His tone was no longer soft and pleading but angry and I brought up my hands to push him away but his mouth was on mine.

I fought against him, twisting my face away as he tried to kiss me again.

"Bella-"

"Get _off_ of me, James!" I spat, pushing into his chest to put space between us. I brought my heel down on his foot and he hissed but didn't release his hold on me.

"Bella!" He said my name again but it was drowned by a shout and James was ripped away from me.

Emmett stood between James and I, his huge hand on James' collar. His usual jovial expression was twisted in anger.

"What the fuck, man? A lady kicks you and tells you to get off, then you damn well do it!" He fumed and James tugged his shirt free of Emmett's grip.

"This is nothing to do with you! Bella-"

"Emmett, let's go. I want to go inside." I said, squeezing Emmett's arm.

Emmett nodded, wrapping an arm around me as he led me towards the door.

"Bella, you can't just leave me!" James' voice followed after us but Emmett ushered me inside with all the efficiency of a bodyguard. We didn't stop until we'd reached the doors of our apartments and Emmett dropped his arm.

"What the fuck was _that_?"

I didn't answer. I shook my head, noticing that my hands were shaking. Emmett noticed too and pulled me into his and Rosalie's apartment, wrapping me up in a hug.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked gently, "Who was that guy?"

"My boss's husband." I mumbled and Emmett laughed softly.

"Well, this sounds like a fun story."

Rosalie arrived home a few minutes later and I told the pair of them what James had said. Rosalie shook her head and Emmett ground his teeth.

"Fucker. If I'd gotten there a few minutes earlier-"

"How am I supposed to go to work tomorrow?" I said hoarsely, "How am I supposed to face Victoria? What if he's told her?"

"She can't fire you. It's against the law."

"Can't stop her making things very unpleasant for you though." Rosalie said dryly, "Are you going to tell Edward?"

I hadn't mentioned my epiphany on my feelings for Edward to them and I had no plans to.

"I'll have to. Tomorrow, we're having dinner. I'll tell him then."

I didn't know then that I wouldn't get the chance to tell Edward anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm… well, don't really have much to add to that. I will just mention that we're 5 reviews away from a 1000 and I want to give each of you a big sloppy smooch because you're all adorable.**

**I won't. Personal boundaries and all. **

**Oodles of love**

**Katie**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I was so nervous the next day. I got to work at the same time as Angela and she gave me a curious look. I hadn't slept well and was well aware of the bags under my eyes.

"Are you OK?"

"Fine." I said abruptly. Angela took that as a sign that I didn't want to talk. I clicked through my emails, not really reading them at all.

At exactly nine am Victoria came into the office. I stiffened immediately but she didn't say anything, merely pouring herself a coffee and double checking her schedule.

"Has Tyler sent down confirmation on the Watkins novel, Bella?" She asked and I jumped at the sound of my name.

"Uh, um, no. No, would you like me to call up?" I stammered.

"If you could." She gave me a strange look as she went to her office and Angela stared at me across the office.

"What's wrong with you?" She hissed, her eyes wide.

"Nothing. I can't talk about it." I whispered, turning back to my computer. I felt sick.

By lunchtime, I'd calmed down slightly and stopped having visions of Victoria slitting my throat from behind with a letter opener or beating me to death with a stiletto shoe. Angela ran out for sandwiches and we sat at her desk, reading through an email from Ben, trying to persuade Angela that he needed a boy's night out. Not that Angela had an real objections to it, but she liked making him suffer a little. We wrote an email that sounded like the opening to a hostage situation, demanding that Ben pay up with Ben and Jerry's, Vodka and a season box set of Sex and the City.

Victoria came out of the office at the end of the lunch hour, looking sour faced.

"Angela, get Eric on the phone. They've fucked up the Mason novel _again_. I swear to god, his agent is going to have a field day suing our asses." She said snappily.

I stood up to go back to my desk and a sudden hideous pain radiated through my ribs. I doubled over, gasping as a second blast of pain hit me and I fell to the ground. I heard Angela shout my name and Victoria knelt by my head, helping me to turn onto my side.

I felt sick and my head throbbed with pain. It was almost as bad as those first few days after I'd run away from Edward.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Victoria asked, her hand on my forehead and I nodded.

"Yeah… yeah, I can hear you." I whispered, leaning into Angela as she helped me sit up. I was trembling and gave a sob as my ribs ached again, the same spot that always hurt when I was away from Edward. I pushed my fist into the spot, trying to soothe it.

"It hurts." I whimpered and Angela ran to my desk. When she came back, I saw the bottle of supplements in her hand. Victoria shot them a quick look but didn't comment as I choked two pills down.

We waited for almost fifteen minutes.

They did nothing.

"Maybe we should call an ambulance." Victoria said eventually and I shook my head.

"No… I don't need an ambulance." I breathed. Angela squeezed my hand.

"Do you want me to call Edward?"

Did I? The pain was so bad… Rosalie was listed as my emergency contact, as Charlie was too far away to do anything but Edward… was he in pain too? What was going on?

Before any of us could make a decision, my mobile phone began to ring loudly. Victoria went to my desk and snatched it up, giving it to me.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice a little hoarse.

"Is that Bella?" A voice I didn't recognise spoke and I frowned, wincing as my chest pounded again.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Jasper Whitlock. I'm with Alice Cullen, I'm her boyfriend."

"What's going on?" Dread began to creep up from the pit of my stomach and I clung to Angela's hand. I felt cold.

Jasper was silent for a moment.

"It's Edward. He's being brought to Seattle Memorial Hospital. Can you come?"

"Yes." I barely heard myself speak.

"I'll meet you at the front doors. Just stay calm, OK?" Jasper voice was soothing but I didn't want to be soothed.

I got to my feet, swaying and Angela caught my elbow to steady me.

"What's going on?" She asked and I shook my head, nausea rising in my throat.

"Edward. He's in hospital. I need to get there."

"I'll take you." Angela said, looking to Victoria, who nodded.

"Go head. I'll call you later." She said, looking concerned.

That did nothing to quell my nausea.

* * *

><p>Jasper was tall, thin and blonde. He was wearing loose jeans and a flannel shirt and I only recognised him because was the second most agitated person in the hospital, next to me. I went up to him and he looked at me with recognition.<p>

"Bella?"

"Where is he? What happened?" My voice cracked and I felt Angela's arm around my waist.

"He's in surgery. The others are waiting, I'll take you to them."

I followed him down corridors, past beeping machines and chattering nurses. Angela was at my side but I barely noticed her.

_Edward._

_Edward_

_EdwardEdwardEdward-_

We came to a small waiting room. Alice was lying across two chairs, her head in Esme's lap who was smoothing her daughters short hair away from her face. Carlisle was hunched over in the row of chairs opposite, his hand in his hair. As I entered, Alice sat up and held out her hands to Jasper, who scooped her up, sitting her down in his lap where she curled into him. Her face was tear-streaked.

Esme stood and crossed to me, pulling me into her warm embrace, but my core felt icy and hard.

"Bella, sweetheart…" She whispered but I shook my head. My hands were still shaking.

"What happened?"

"Sit down." Carlisle guided me to a row of seats and sat down beside me. Esme sat on my other side, holding my hands.

"What happened?" I repeated the question. Why wouldn't anyone tell me what was going on? What had happened to Edward?

_EdwardEdwardEdward-_

"Edward was in an accident. He was hit by a car." Carlisle said quietly. I stared at him, not quite understanding his simple words.

"Except it wasn't an accident. Someone ran him down." Alice said bitterly, burying her face in Jasper's shoulder. He hushed her, running his hand up and down her back.

I stared at her before turning my face back to Carlisle. He looked so much older than the last time I'd seen him and I felt Esme's hand trembling against mine.

"What?" My voice didn't sound like my own.

"There was CCTV and an eyewitness. Edward was in the underground parking lot at his office and he was run down and the car sped off." Carlisle said, his tone still quiet and gentle.

My head began to spin and the colour must have drained from my face, because the next thing I knew, Carlisle was kneeling in front of me, his hand on my pulse.

"Bella, take a deep breath for me."

"I'm OK." I said, my voice weak, "Where is he? Can I see him?"

"He's in surgery at the moment." Carlisle explained, "He was taken straight in and he'll probably be there for a while. Is there anyone I can call for you?"

Angela was still there but she leaned forward and pulled my bag away from me.

"I'll call Rosalie." She said firmly.

* * *

><p>Rosalie and Emmett arrived within the hour. I had been curled up in a chair with my face buried in my knees when I felt Rosalie's arms wrap around me, drawing me into a hug between her and Emmett.<p>

"Bells." She murmured my name and I wanted to cry, but I felt too numb. I was cold and the persistent stabbing in my chest felt like someone was slicing through my ribs again and again.

"Is he still in surgery?" Emmett asked and Carlisle nodded. Introductions were made but my eyes stayed on the clock, watching and waiting.

* * *

><p>Two hours after I arrived, I vomited. One minute I was sat, propped up between Emmett and Rosalie, the next I was on my hands and knees, choking through the foul bile. My head began to spin and my body ached, as though someone had spent a day beating me with a baseball bat.<p>

I slumped over, caught by Emmett who laid me on my side on Carlisle's advice.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked, panicking a little and I clutched at my aching ribs.

"Edward…" I panted desperately, "Edward…!"

"The imprint is being strained by his injuries." Carlisle said and I closed my eyes, fighting back tears, "I've heard of this but never treated it."

They began to talk over me, discussing supplements and hydration and other things that I didn't give a fuck about.

Someone drove a dagger into my ribs and I bit back a scream, whimpering loudly. In an instant, Emmett had lifted me like a child, cradling me against his chest as Carlisle used his sway as a doctor to find me a room and a bed to lie on. In less than 30 minutes, I was hooked up to an IV for hydration and had taken another supplement pill. Rosalie sat on the bed beside me, holding my hand as Emmett spoke quietly with Alice and Jasper. All the Cullens had come to the room with me and we all continued to wait.

Angela excused herself to go back to the office and update Victoria on the news and the mention of my boss's name jerked me back to reality and sudden, _obvious_ understanding. I tore my mind away from Edward for a few seconds and clutched Rosalie's hand.

"Rose – Edward was hit with a car."

"I know, sweetie." Rosalie said calmly and I shook my head urgently.

"No, you don't understand. It was on purpose. Someone ran him down."

She stared at me for a moment but Emmett caught on before she did and looked at Carlisle quickly.

"Have you got a number for the police regarding Edward's attack?"

"What's wrong?" Esme asked, sitting up and they all looked at me. Rosalie rubbed my hand comfortingly and I swallowed hard.

"Last night… my boss's husband was waiting for me. He said that he was in love with me and he thought I wanted to be with him."

"He was harassing her in the middle of the street, I had to pull him off her." Emmett added with a growl.

Tears pricked my eyes and I stared up at the ceiling.

"He… he thinks I'm fighting the imprint to be with him. I told him that he was wrong, that I wanted to be with Edward." I swallowed back the sob that was threatening to escape, "He was _so_ angry."

"What's his name?" Carlisle was all business, pulling out his cell phone.

"James Hunter. His wife is Victoria."

Carlisle disappeared, dialling the police. I slumped forward, nestling into Rosalie's embrace. I was so tired, so ill and I wanted to see Edward. I wanted to see him. Emmett sat on the other side of the bed, patting my hand warmly.

"They'll catch him, Bells."

I wanted Edward.

* * *

><p>Four hours after I arrived, I was woken up. I didn't know when I'd fallen asleep but Esme was stroking my hand gently.<p>

"Bella, he's out of surgery. The doctor is here to talk to us."

I stared at her blankly for a moment and saw a man in scrubs standing in the doorway.

"This is Doctor Gerandy. He was in surgery with Edward." Carlisle introduced him and Dr Gerandy nodded.

"It's been touch and go. We're moving Edward to the ICU, he's still in a critical condition. The car shattered his left femur and when he fell, he broke several ribs and punctured a lung." He said, "In addition, there was a fracture to Edward's skull, although there doesn't seem to be any swelling on the brain, which is good news. The usual bruising and lacerations to be expected with this kind of incident of course."

None of us spoke, all of us anticipating that he hadn't finished. Dr Gerandy ran a hand over his face, rubbing at his cheeks.

"There were several dicey moments throughout the surgery. His heart stopped briefly approximately two hours into surgery but we recovered him quickly. Our current aim is to get him through the night. After that it will be to get him conscious and find out how coherent he is."

None of this sounded like good news. Edward had died. His heart had stopped and I vaguely noted that when his heart had stopped had been when I had become extremely ill.

"Can we see him?" Alice's voice was tiny and she looked like a frightened little girl. Dr Gerandy looked at Carlisle, who turned to us.

"Only for a moment. Hospital policy is two at a time."

"Bella and Mom should go. Dad, you can take them up." Alice settled back into Jasper's arms and I didn't object. Carlisle disconnected my IV and removed the cannula from my hand.

I followed Edward's parents through the hospital until we arrived in the ICU. It was cold and sterile, nurses bustling around. Carlisle led us to a private room and I wobbled, Esme steadying me.

Edward lay in the bed, hooked up to several different machines that offered reassuring beeps. His head had been shaved and there was a line of neat stitches near his right temple. Most of his body was covered with a blanket and I watched as Esme moved into the room, stroking his hand gently. Carlisle stood beside his wife and they whispered to each other, to Edward.

I held onto the door for support.

He was so pale, the scratches and scars almost luminous against his skin. The mess of beautiful hair was gone. But he was alive. He was here and he was alive.

Esme moved out of the room, kissing my cheek.

"Have a moment with him." She said and I was alone with him. I walked over to the bed and stood beside him, too scared to touch him in case I broke him.

"Edward."

Of course, there was no response. I ran my fingertips lightly over his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I whispered, feeling a lump in my throat. "I wish this hadn't happened. I wish I had… I wish you could hear me so I could tell you how I feel. Because I'm not going to say it until I know you're listening."

I could see Carlisle and Esme waiting outside the door. Alice was waiting to come and see her brother. I leaned forward and kissed his uninjured forehead. The soft beep of the heart monitor filled my ears as I closed my eyes, resting my skin against his.

I wouldn't say it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Urgh, so nervous about this chapter. Too predictable? I don't know, but this was the way the story had been planned out since the beginning, so… there you go. Wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but I figured that since it was written, it may as well go up!**

**Oodles of love**

**Katie**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Thirty-seven hours after Edward came out of surgery, he woke up. This was at approximately two in the morning on Sunday, or rather, Monday morning. I hadn't known this for sure but I woke up feeling better than I had for the past couple of days. Carlisle called me at the much more reasonable time of seven AM.

"He's sleeping again now. Visiting hours aren't until eleven, but if you come down at ten, I'll bring you up to see him." Carlisle told me.

"OK. I'll be there." I said and paused when Carlisle hung up, "Is everything OK?"

"I had a phone call from Officer Call, the detective in charge of Edward's case. They brought James into custody last night."

* * *

><p>There were a few things I needed to do before I went to the hospital.<p>

I went to the office early, before eight in the morning. I took less than twenty minutes to clear my belongings from my desk and leave my letter of resignation on Victoria's. I was just setting my emails to forward to Angela's account when a voice made me jump.

"I had a feeling you might be here."

Victoria moved into the office, her bag hanging loosely at her side. She was wearing her usual work suit, her hair was scraped back and she looked younger and more tired than I'd ever seen her. She didn't look like she'd slept in days.

She sat on the edge of Angela's desk, watching me. I sat perfectly still and after a long pause, she sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"They arrested James last night. I'm thinking that you probably knew that already? For attempted murder."

I still didn't talk and Victoria shook her head.

"He told me there was someone else. That they were in love."

"I would never-"

"I know." Victoria cut through my weak protests, her eyes on mine, "I know exactly what happened. I spoke to the police officers last night. I saw James at the station and he told me everything. Well… actually he told me how you'd been tied by the imprint and how he had tried to free you. He tried to break the imprint for you, as you were _struggling._" She gave a disgusted laugh, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out and she gave a hollow laugh.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

We were both silent again for a long time. Victoria looked through the door to her office and saw the letter on her desk.

"Is that your resignation?"

"Uh… yes."

"Carmen at Denali publishing is looking for an editor. I'll send her a reference when their office opens. Send in your resume."

I was surprised and Victoria gave me a brief, sad smile that looked more like a grimace.

"I don't want to work with you anymore and I'm quite sure that you don't want to work with me either. I know that you didn't bring this on yourself and this situation is completely fucked up but he was my husband. We've both been hurt by him and we don't need to remind ourselves of that every day."

"Thank you." I stammered and she turned, walking into her office and closing the door.

* * *

><p>When Carlisle led me to Edward's room, I didn't know what to expect. Would Edward still be sleeping or would he be barely conscious, unable to remember anything? Would he blame me for what had happened?<p>

I certainly didn't expect him to be propped up in bed, staring into a handheld mirror, with Alice by his side. His hand was rubbing ruefully over his missing hair.

"Bella, tell him that he can work the shaved head look. He doesn't believe me!" She called attention to me as I stood in the doorway. Edward lowered the mirror and smiled at me. His smile sent a shiver through me.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi." I said breathily, moving into the room. Alice smiled at me.

"I'll give you a minute. You want coffee, Bella?"

"Yeah, thanks." I said as she slipped past me.

I walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge where Alice had been sat. Edward ran his free hand over his shaved head.

"My head feels naked."

"It looks good." I said, "You have good bone structure. Not many people could look that good bald."

He grinned and I looked down the hand closest to mine. There was a cannula in it, attached to a clear IV drip. He was wearing a heart monitor too and oxygen tubes that fed into his nose.

He was beautiful.

I picked up his hand, holding it between both of mine as I tried not to cry, but the tears were already welling up in my eyes. Edward frowned and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not. If the situation was reversed, you can bet that I'd be crying like a baby." He teased.

"It's my fault that you're here." I insisted.

"Were you driving that car?"

"No, but-"

"Then it's not your fault." He said firmly. "Dad told me what happened, about James Hunter. It is _not_ your fault."

I wiped away my tears, sniffing loudly. Edward's left leg was encased in plaster and I stared at it, trying to collect my thoughts. Edward squeezed my fingers.

"I was scared, Bella." He said quietly and dragged my gaze back to his green eyes, "There was a moment when I was lying on the ground and I was scared because I didn't know if I was going to see you again. That thought scared me."

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, the fact that I was now unemployed or because I was still feeling so ill from the last couple of days but that was too much. I burst into full sobs and leaned forward, my head against Edward's shoulder as he stroked my back. I was careful to avoid his ribs and I felt his lips brush over my ear.

"Please don't cry, Bella. We're here. We're OK."

"I love you." I choked, "I need you so much and you were almost gone."

"I'm here now. We're both here. I'm not leaving you." He kissed my temple, "I'm never leaving you."

His mouth found mine and it was awkward and desperate and uncomfortable, trying to get closer to him around the oxygen tubes and without leaning on his broken ribs or leg.

"I love you." I told him again and the words were so easy to say now, so _obvious_. Edward's smile was blinding as he pulled my face to his again.

"I love you too."

"Don't leave me again."

"Never." His promise lingered in the air, along with the beeps and bustle of the hospital. I ran my fingers over the fuzz on his head and it tickled my palm. I pulled my hand away and lay it over the spot on Edward's ribs that mirrored the aching point in my own chest. Edward put his hand over mine and I sniffled.

"I felt it. When you were hurt, I could feel it and it was the worst thing that I've ever felt." I whispered hoarsely, "When they called me, it was awful. I was so scared."

"This hurts more than anything else." He admitted, gesturing to the spot on his ribs, "More than my head or my leg."

We were silent and I think we were both wondering the same thing. If Edward had died, would I have followed shortly after? There was no research on this. A one-way imprint could survive, with a lifetime of supplements and little hope for full recovery, but were we now dependant on each other entirely? Deep down, I knew the answer. I couldn't have survived without Edward. I might have lived but I wouldn't have _survived_.

That thought scared me less than it would have done only a few days earlier.

I'd rather be imprinted and connected with Edward than be without him. And although I couldn't know for sure, I felt that it was me that was making that decision and not the influence of the imprint.

* * *

><p>Alice came back with some coffee, slipping into the chair beside Edward's bed and letting me keep my seat on the edge of the bed.<p>

"I guess the police will want to talk to you." She said and I shrugged.

"I don't know. It depends if James admits to being guilty. If it goes to trial, I'll probably have to be a witness." I said quietly. Edward's hand was in mine and he gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry about anything yet. If they contact you, give Dad a call and he'll sort it out through our lawyer." He said firmly and I didn't argue. I didn't want to think about James.

We spent a couple of hours talking until Edward's eyes began to droop and yawns interrupted his conversation. I kissed him goodbye and walked out with Alice. She caught my arm at the hospital exit.

"I know we haven't really had a chance to get to know each other. I'm sorry about that." She said, almost nervous. I didn't really know what to say and she offered a smile.

"Do you want to get some lunch?"

"Sure."

The awkward silence didn't last long as we settled down in a nearby diner. I asked Alice what she did and she launched into a detailed account of how she was doing an apprenticeship under a local clothing designer who specialised in wedding gowns. This explanation lasted until well after the food had arrived and was only interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

It was Carmen from Denali publishing, explaining that she wanted me to come to an interview the next week. Victoria had clearly been busy.

* * *

><p>Edward was moved out of the ICU after three days. He was allowed to go home after eight days. Therein lay the problem – Edward couldn't take care of himself. He was up to his pelvis in plaster on one side, slept for the majority of the day and could barely use crutches due to the pain from his ribs. He needed help with washing, feeding and moving far enough to go to the bathroom. Between us, Alice, Esme and I came up with a kind of routine. I spent the nights at Edward's apartment and worked from home a couple of days a week. Esme came in the mornings three days a week and helped with food shopping. Alice came four afternoons a week to help me with housework. Edward called into his office a couple of times a week.<p>

I had gotten the job at Denali publishers. Although it was a bigger publishing house, it was also family run and as such, there was more flexibility in working there. I really liked my new boss, Carmen, who was married to her imprint, Eleazar. She was very understanding of the whole situation.

"You need to be around for him, that's fine. You work from home and as long as you make your deadlines and attend your meetings, we won't have a problem." She told me on my first day.

I had all but moved in to Edward's apartment. We hadn't spent a lot of time there, preferring to stay at my place but Edward's building had an elevator which made things easier on him. About a week after we brought him home, Officer Embry Call came to see us.

"How are you feeling, Mr Cullen?" He asked warmly and Edward gave him a lopsided grin from his place on the couch, one leg propped up. I watched him carefully from the kitchen bar.

"Not too bad, considering."

"I just wanted to update you both on the situation with James Hunter. On the advice of his lawyer, he has pled guilty to attempted murder."

"Does that mean that we don't have to testify?" Edward asked and I moved over to the sofa. Edward's arm instantly twined around my waist, pulling me against him. Officer Call shook his head.

"We'll have to take statements but you won't have to appear in a formal court setting."

"What kind of sentence can he expect?"

"For first degree attempted murder? Depending on how good his lawyer is, I'd estimate a minimum of twenty years." Officer Call said calmly. I felt Edward's fingers squeeze my side . I didn't realise that I'd tensed up and tried to relax.

He showed us the CCTV footage of Edward's attack. I felt sick as I watched it. Edward was walking across the murky grey screen and obviously heard the car coming. His head turned in that direction and he'd dropped his briefcase, running a few steps to avoid being hit but the sleek black vehicle swerved easily, following him. It struck him and although there was no sound, Edward and I both flinched. Edward rolled over the hood of the car, landing by the side of it and lying still. The car didn't hesitate before turning and driving away. The next shot before the tape ended showed a figure running to the still image of Edward to help him.

We were both silent as Officer Call finished up the formalities of his visit and I showed him to the door.

I went back to the couch and settled back down with Edward, who put his arms around me again.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. You? Do you need painkillers?"

"No, can you just… stay for a while?" He said and I nodded, leaning back into him. Neither of us spoke and soon Edward was asleep. I stayed awake, listening to his soft breathing and then closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, Esme's face swam into view. She smiled at me and held a finger to her lips, indicating that Edward was still sleeping. She gestured to the kitchen and I saw some steaming plates of food.

"I'll leave them in the oven and I'll be by in the morning so you can go to your meeting." She whispered and I nodded. She leant over to kiss Edward's forehead and then mine before leaving.

I closed my eyes again, feeling the happy thrum of the imprint in my chest.

* * *

><p>Seven weeks after Edward left the hospital, he had his cast taken off and started physical therapy. He also asked me to move in with him.<p>

"_What?_"

"Well, you've practically been living here for the last seven weeks. Most of your stuff is here. And I like having you here." He said cheerfully from the bar stool. I was stood on the other side of the kitchen bar, chopping vegetables for our dinner.

"And you thought that the right time to ask this would to be when I have a very sharp knife in my hand?" I said dryly and Edward laughed.

"Bella… I'm being serious here. I want you to move in with me."

"We've know each other for three months, Edward."

"So?"

"So… that doesn't seem a little rushed to you?" I asked, scraping the vegetables into the sauce that was simmering on the stove.

"Not really. Maybe it's rushed for other people, but this is us. Bella, I hate it when you go back to your place, even when it's just for clean clothes."

So did I, but I was hardly about to admit that. I gave him a sour look, but this just seemed to cheer him on.

"You're wasting money paying rent on that apartment when you're never there."

Another good point. I chose to ignore it.

"I have an awesome shower."

Possibly the best point so far. I _loved_ Edward's shower. It was one of those ones with nozzles down the wall that hit you from all angles. I could live in that shower happily for the rest of my life.

"And because you love me and I love you."

Urgh.

I dished up the dinner and slid a plate across to him. He tucked in eagerly as I poured us each a drink, taking a seat opposite him.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, around a mouthful of vegetables and chicken. I sighed.

"I kind of feel like you've already decided."

"Oh…" He looked disappointed and I shot him furtive look.

"But since my lease is coming to an end and most of my stuff is here… I guess I could stand to live with you."

His smile made the whole situation worth it and I felt a little proud that I'd made the decision so easily. Because it _was_ easy.

Edward might have been my imprint but he was also my choice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Winding things down now, two chapters to go. And FINALLY Bella has said 'it' and has made her choice. Ever had that thing where you reread something you've written so many times you wonder if even makes sense anymore? I've had that a lot with this one. Hope this chapter pleases though.**

**Oodles of love**

**Katie**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

I saw James only one time after he showed up outside my apartment. Edward and I attended his sentencing. Neither of us had been sure if we wanted to, but when it came down to it, this could be the closure we needed from the whole James debacle.

Victoria was sat near the back of the room, staring stonily at her ex-husband. Jasper and Alice came with us and we sat in the small room as James entered, his wrists in cuffs. He paused at the sight of us and his eyes found mine. He looked a little confused and almost smiled before seeming to realise where he was. A look of uncertainty came over him as his eyes darted from to Edward and back again. I turned my head, resting my forehead against Edward's shoulder. The feeling of James' eyes on me made me feel like I needed to stand under a shower.

Edward's fingers tightened around mine. The judge entered and everyone stood, Edward leaning on me slightly. His leg was still weak and sitting still for too long made it ache. I put my arm around his waist.

James' lawyer requested that the judge consider the minimum sentence as James had a clean record and had pled guilty. I didn't move, concentrating on Edward's hand against mine. He was here. He was alive.

I stared at the back of James' head, fighting the urge to scream at him, to shout, to demand what right he had to try and take Edward' from me, to try to break the imprint that he had no right to break.

The judge cleared his throat. He was a weedy looking man, a large bushy moustache taking up most of his face. He fixed his gaze on James.

"You have admitted guilt to this act. I have little to consider in this case. You ran down a man with no provocation. You deluded yourself into thinking that you had some kind of relationship with Miss Swan and took the rejection in a way that nearly caused the loss of human life. You attempted to kill Miss Swan's imprint."

Although not a technical legal standpoint, in the eyes of society attempting to break another person's imprint was beyond contempt. This case, to any person on the street, would be straightforward. Morally, James had committed one of the greatest crimes possible.

The judge didn't blink and I closed my eyes as he sentenced James.

Twenty years with no parole granted.

I opened my eyes to see James staring at me as everyone stood. His mouth was slightly open as though he wanted to speak but I turned away. I didn't want to listen to him, I didn't want to see him ever again. I buried my face in Edward's shirt until the clamour had faded away.

"It's just us now." He said softly, "No one else is going to get in the way. It's just us."

* * *

><p>I didn't see Victoria again. Angela stopped by one evening and told me that she had moved to New York after receiving an offer from a publishing house there.<p>

I was kind of relieved. Who wanted to run into their ex-boss whose husband you had helped to put in prison? That would make for one awkward Starbucks encounter.

After the trial, things started to happen.

My life changed so quickly in the following months that I hardly noticed it.

I was a full-time editor. I had more friends than I'd ever had in my life.

Charlie and Sue moved in together. I gave Seth permission to redecorate my room in Forks.

Angela and Ben eloped to Vegas. I never saw that one coming.

All of a sudden, Emmett and Rosalie got rid of their apartment and bought a house. I didn't need to wonder why. Every time I went to their house, I noticed that she turned down wine in favour of soft drinks and that her appetite for sushi had subsided.

"How far along are you?" I asked her when we went for lunch one afternoon. She didn't seem surprised that I'd worked it out.

"Ten weeks. Am I starting to look fat? Emmett keeps telling me I'm not, but these jeans used to be loose." She plucked at her waistband in disgust.

"Nah, you look fine."

"It could be the extra food. I really hope it's twins, because I'm definitely eating for more than two." She grumbled.

One Saturday afternoon, I was lying on the rug in the living room of our apartment. I was on my back, staring up at a manuscript and wondering if I could be bothered to go and make another cup of coffee when Edward flopped down onto the rug beside me.

"Any good?"

"It's OK." I said as he cuddled against me. Yeah, Edward was a cuddler. I had not been surprised by this.

"Hey Bella."

"Yes?"

"What do you call a sheep with no legs?"

"I don't know."

"A cloud."

I couldn't help the smile at his horrible joke, dropping my hand over my eyes. Edward pushed it away with a grin, pecking my lips.

"Think I could still make it as a comedian?"

"I wouldn't give up the day job." I told him dryly and laughed as he knocked the manuscript out of my hands, rolling over so that he lay on top of me. I slid my arms around him, kissing his neck. He grinned and kissed me hard, sending a thrill through me as our bodies connected through layers of clothing.

"Is there a reason you're distracting me from my work?"

"You're pretty."

"Not the best reason you've ever given."

"Still true." He mumbled against my mouth, "It could also be that a year ago today I helped a girl pick her things up on a train station platform."

"Really? Did she at least say thank you?" I began to unbutton his shirt.

"Nope. She just ran off."

"What a bitch."

"Nah, she just underestimated the power of my comedy skills."

I burst out laughing and Edward sat up, pulling me with him and tugging my shirt over my head.

"I love you, Bella." He told me, "Even without a sense of humour as amazing as mine."

"And I love you, even with your god-awful jokes."

"I love you because you chose me." He murmured against my neck as we shed the last of our clothing. I closed my eyes as he entered me.

"I love you because you didn't give up on me."

* * *

><p>I was sat in a diner on a Sunday morning, waiting for Edward when I sat it happen. There was a woman walking down the street. She'd just come out of a bookstore and I saw her reading the back of the book that she'd just bought.<p>

There was a man in a suit walking up the street. He had a newspaper in one hand and a dog lead in the other, a bouncy cocker spaniel leaping at the end of it.

The spaniel ran into the woman's legs and she looked up in surprise. The man opened his mouth to apologise and it happened.

It was almost like a spark ignited between them. They stood in the middle of the street, staring at each other. The dog jumped around their feet and the man swallowed, blinking at the woman before smiling nervously. She smiled back and he held out his hand, telling her his name. She spoke back and he gestured towards the park that he was heading to. She nodded and they walked away, their hands still joined. As they walked, their eyes sought each other out.

_That_ was how the imprint was supposed to go.

"What are you looking at?" Edward slid into the chair opposite and I smiled.

"Nothing much." He smiled, twining our fingers together as he glanced over the menu and I watched him, "Do you wish that I'd just given in to the imprint straight away?"

Edward looked up in surprise. I looked back at him. His hair had grown back in properly now, messy and unmanageable, just the way I liked it. There was a small scar on his temple and more on his ribs that I couldn't see at that moment.

"I don't know. It would have been easier. I could have done without the three days of throwing up right at the beginning." He mused and I chewed my lip, "But everything worked out. We might not have been the same people if we hadn't worked hard to make the imprint work. Our relationship might be completely different."

I looked back out of the window with a smile.

What Edward and I had didn't feel forced or strained. I didn't feel pressure to be with him. How did I know for sure that no one else felt a thrill in their chest when they were with the person that they loved? Or felt pain when they went away? Who knew for sure how much the imprint knew and how much we knew and just didn't realise at the time?

* * *

><p>Rosalie and Emmett came for dinner a few weeks later. Rosalie's belly was beautifully round and she grabbed my hand before she'd even taken off her coat.<p>

"Feel that!"

I stayed still and then jumped as something flickered against my hand. My palm tickled, remembering the feeling of it. It was strange and I almost shuddered.

"That is _weird_."

"You should feel it from the inside." Rosalie grinned and Emmett laughed, rubbing her stomach.

"My little guy is going to be a soccer player."

"Do you know it's a boy?" Edward asked, handing Emmett a beer.

"No, but I'm pretty sure. And if it's not, we'll just keep having them until I get one." Emmett said cheerfully, ignoring Rosalie's grumble.

While Emmett and Edward got dinner served up, Rosalie and I sat at the table.

"I can't believe you're going to be a momma." I said and Rosalie smiled, her hand resting on her stomach. I wondered if she was aware of how often she stroked her belly, almost cradling the baby she couldn't yet touch.

"I know, right? I would have liked to have been married first, but we've got the house. Maybe we'll get married in a year or so, I don't know. Doesn't seem like it matters right now."

It really didn't matter. I'd never seen Rosalie so happy and she smiled at me.

"You look happy." She said and I laughed.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you."

"Check us out, huh? Settling down. Have you and Edward talked about marriage, kids, that kinda thing?" She asked as I poured her water and I pulled a face.

"Not really. I don't know… I guess I don't see marriage as a necessity or anything. I mean, we have the imprint, that's probably the biggest commitment we're going to make. And I _really_ don't know about children."

I'd never thought that I wanted children, mostly because I didn't want to pass on the imprinting gene. Any child of mine and Edward's would definitely have it and to sentence another human being to a life waiting to imprint seemed like it would weigh heavily on my conscience.

That night when we were in bed, I rolled over on my pillow, resting my cheek on my folded arms. Edward was reading a book but looked over as he felt my eyes on him. He smiled and I returned the expression before his attention went back to his book.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to get married and have kids?"

"To be honest, all I had planned for the evening was finishing this book. How's tomorrow for you?"

"You're not funny." I nudged his foot with mine.

"That's a lie and you know it."

He put down his book and turned onto his side to face me, his expression curious.

"What's got you thinking about this, Bella? Is it because of Rosalie being pregnant?"

"I don't know. Rosalie said something and… well, we've never really talked about it." I said and Edward tilted his head in consideration.

"I imagined that we would get married. I mean, I don't have a proposal planned or an engagement ring hidden in my underwear drawer, but… I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said and I smiled.

"I feel the same. I mean… marriage isn't a deal breaker for me, I'm not hugely fussed about it. But if you want to, it's definitely something that we can do."

"What about children?"

I was silent. Did I want to have children? Did I want to swell with life, like Rosalie? Carry a baby and see Edward's green eyes looking at me from a tiny face?

Part of me did.

Edward's hand on my cheek pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up at him.

"I don't want to pass on the imprinting gene. I know it worked out for us and it does for a lot of people but…"

"It's OK." He kissed me and I put my arm around him, pulling myself closer, "It's OK, Bella. I understand."

Maybe he felt the same way.

"I'd love to see our kids. We'd make amazing kids. They'd be smart and beautiful. Hopefully they'd get my sense of humour." Edward grinned at my eye roll, "But I understand your point of view. I'm not ashamed of being an imprinter but I know what you mean… it's not a choice, not really. We chose to fall in love but the imprint had tied us together anyway."

"I might change my mind." I warned him and Edward nodded.

"Then we reserve the right to change our minds. Not a problem. But there are other ways. Other children that need homes and families."

I knew that there was a reason that I loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No more James drama. He was really only here to make Bella see how much she loved Edward so he isn't necessary anymore.**

**One more chapter to go and it's a **_**long**_** one. Compared to the rest of them anyway. After that, I'm think I need to write some EPov. We'll see.**

**Oodles of love**

**Katie**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Three years ago, I imprinted on Edward Cullen.

Today, I was marrying Edward Cullen.

Alice fussed around me, straightening my veil. She had designed the dress that I was now wearing, a very simple white dress. Without me even having to ask, she'd designed the perfect dress, no poofy bits, no massive skirts, nothing that would get in my way. Just a simple dress. Charlie beamed at me, looking handsome in his tuxedo. Rosalie and baby Henry sat in a chair, watching me with big smiles. Henry, two and a half now, squealed excitedly at nothing in particular and I smiled at him.

"What's up, Henry?"

"Ba ba." He tried to talk around his thumb.

"Tell me about it." I said seriously and Rosalie rolled her eyes, pulling Henry's thumb out of his mouth. He immediately stuck it back in.

"Bella, it's time." Esme's head appeared around the door and I nodded. Alice and Rosalie moved ahead, ready to enter before me, Henry taking the lead. Charlie took my arm and kissed my forehead.

"Ready, Bells?"

"Yeah." I breathed and he smiled.

"This is all I ever wanted for you, Bella. Just to be happy, whichever way you chose to be."

I loved my dad.

The wedding was brief, just like we wanted. Edward was handsome and I don't think I stopped smiling the whole time. He was grinning at me the whole time too. Jasper and Emmett were the best men, along with little Henry, who spent most of the ceremony playing with toy trucks.

The reception was small. There weren't a lot of people to invite really, our families and a few close friends. Angela and Ben came, Angela now sporting her own pregnant stomach. I spent the evening with the most important people in my life and the night with Edward.

I couldn't ask for more.

* * *

><p>Three and a half years ago, I imprinted on Edward Cullen.<p>

Today, I was sat on the bathroom floor, staring in disbelief at the pregnancy test that Rosalie had stuffed into my hand.

Stupid freaking pill and its 0.3 per cent ineffectiveness.

I stared at the test again. The tiny smiling face beamed back at me, bright pink in colour.

I was pregnant.

"Bella, open the door." Rosalie said in a bored tone.

"Open door, Bella!" Henry's voice called happily and I reached up and flicked the lock before settling back into my seat on the cold tiled floor.

Rosalie came in and leaned down to have a look at the test in my hand.

"Thought so."

"I don't… how…?"

"You really want me to give you the talk in front of my toddler?" She asked dryly, "Put that thing in the trash and wash your hands. Henry, let's go and make Bella some lunch."

"Yum!"

That kid was so freaking cheerful. Like, _all_ the time.

I wrapped the test I toilet paper and tossed it into the bathroom bin before washing my hands thoroughly. When I came out, Rosalie and Henry were making grilled cheese sandwiches. My stomach growled at the sight of them and I sat with the two of them at our table to eat.

"Henry, go play with your trucks." Rosalie sat him down with his toys before sitting and looking at me, "How many periods have you missed?"

"One. No, wait. It's the 28th today. Two. Just two. How did you know?"

"Your ass looks a little bigger."

I glared at her.

"Don't make me call you the word I want to call you in front of your only son."

"You wouldn't dare." She said cheerfully, sipping at her orange juice. I put my head on my arms and Rosalie began to massage the back of my neck. "This isn't such a bad thing is it?"

"Edward's going to be deliriously happy."

"What about you?"

I was silent. I didn't know how I felt. Overwhelmed, maybe? Scared?

I didn't feel unhappy. But I didn't feel happy either.

"Edward and I were looking into becoming foster parents." I said quietly, "It was my idea though. I liked the idea of making a home for kids that didn't have real homes."

"And that's a completely wonderful way of thinking, Bella, but it's not going to stop a little person popping out of your downstairs in around eight months' time." Rosalie said calmly.

I shook my head. I felt incredibly tired all of a sudden. Henry moved towards me, clutching at my knee and I bent to lift him onto my lap. He curled up against my chest with a truck in his hand and I inhaled the scent of warm baby powder and grilled cheese and tiny little person. Rosalie rested her chin on her fist, smiling at us. I nestled my chin against Henry's curly black hair and felt my heart calm.

"How can you have any doubts about this?" She said softly as Henry muttered to himself, his thumb in his mouth.

I shook my head.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours after Rosalie and Henry left, Edward came home. He'd just finished up a massive project at work and had decided to take a couple of weeks off once it had completed. I'd booked two weeks of leave from work too. I called for Chinese food while he got changed and was stood at the kitchen bar when he came up behind me, his arms around my waist and his mouth on my neck.<p>

"No point eating me, dinner is on its way." I said dryly.

"Yes, but you taste so good."

"Greedy."

I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his.

"Looking forward to two weeks off?" I asked him.

"Definitely. We're not getting out of bed for the next fortnight." He said decisively and I grinned.

"That sounds like fun."

"I know. Why book a vacation? And you wanted to go away…"

"More fool me."

We went to the couch and collapsed onto it, me straddling his waist as I stripped his shirt off.

His fingers dug into my hips and I kissed him again, desperate for his closeness, suddenly feeling very emotional. I buried my head in his neck, kissing his skin, the heat penetrating mine.

Edward stilled as my imprint throbbed for him. Not in a sexual way, more desperate and pleading than that. He tilted his head to look at mine.

"What's wrong?" He murmured and I shook my head as tears began to fall, "Bella, sweetheart… what's happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing bad, I'm just…"

He sat up and reached for his shirt but I clamped my arms around his neck, eager for the sensation of his skin on mine.

"Hold me for a while?"

"Always."

I curled against him, his hand running up and down my back as he held me.

"What's brought this on?"

"Time of the month." I blurted out and he chuckled.

"I thought you'd just finished. You're usually done by the 25th."

"I am done. I mean…"

My stammered explanation was halted by a knock at the door. Our Chinese delivery place was only a block away so they were pretty prompt with their deliveries. I climbed off Edward and went to pay, mentally flogging myself.

_Why? Why say that? That is the exact OPPOSITE of what is wrong!_

I paid the delivery guy and took the food into the kitchen, where Edward already getting plates out.

"I'm starving." He moaned, reaching for a spring roll. He seemed to have left the conversation where it was and I was OK with that. I needed some time to get my head around this.

* * *

><p>Edward had started running in the mornings so even though it was his first day off, he was out and running by seven in the morning. As soon as the front door closed, I was throwing up in the bathroom.<p>

Well. Wasn't this super?

After about twenty minutes, I crawled out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and went to find some herbal tea. I threw some laundry in the machine. I cooked some eggs and bacon. I watched the news.

When Edward came back from his run, he was sweaty and I found myself more turned on than I had ever been in my life. I pounced and Edward carried me into the bedroom, laughing as I bit his shoulder.

"We need to take vacation time more often."

"Less talking." I gasped as I tugged his shirt off.

He was very obliging. Afterwards, we ate the eggs and bacon in bed and Edward smiled at me.

"This was nice."

"I know… I think this whole marriage thing is going to work out." I said dryly, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Good thing. I thought we might want to try and find a house sometime in the next two weeks." Edward said airily, "It would be awkward to do that _and_ find a divorce lawyer."

"What? You want to buy a house?" I sat up, pulling the sheet with me even though I had pulled on one of Edward's shirts and Edward shrugged.

"Well, we can't stay in an apartment forever. There's some nice houses in Rosalie and Emmett's area. And if we ever did get moving on the fostering idea, we'd want somewhere to bring kids home to."

I burst into tears and ran into the bathroom.

Fucking hormones.

I sat with my back against the door as Edward tapped on the door.

"Uh… Bella? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"You want a house!" I wailed, pulling a hefty length of toilet paper from the roll to blow my nose.

"We don't _have_ to get a house. Is it too soon?"

"But we _need _a house." I whimpered.

"Then what's wrong? We can get a house."

I fell silent. Edward was silent too.

"I think I'm pregnant." I said quietly, almost hoping that he wouldn't hear but I heard his intake of breath.

"Open the door, Bella."

I stood, threw my dirty tissue in the trash can and opened the door slightly. Edward pushed the door open the rest of the way and pulled me to him, kidding me desperately.

"You're having my baby." He said hoarsely, his hands at my waist as though trying to feel it, "You're having my baby…"

"The gene-"

"Doesn't matter. You're having my baby."

I sniffed, burying my face in Edward's shoulder as he continued to stroke my stomach.

"You wanted a baby the whole time, didn't you?" I said quietly and felt his nod, "You never said anything. You just… went along with the fostering and adoption idea."

"I wanted to make you happy." He said, his head resting against mine, "When you're happy, I'm happy."

"You wanted a baby to be happy. It goes both ways, I can't be happy if you're not."

"I wanted a family." Edward argued back, "Esme isn't my birthmother, but she's my family. Maybe I understand better than you how to make a family, since we added Esme and Alice to ours. All I ever wanted was a family with you and since you wanted to make that family by adopting children, then that is what I wanted."

I pushed past him, feeling irrationally angry.

"Look at how happy you are, Edward!" I said furiously, "Don't lie and say that this isn't what you wanted!"

"Of course I'm happy! You're having my baby, Bella." He looked upset and my heart ached, "Maybe it's the imprint talking, maybe it's the fact that I love you more than anything in the world or maybe it's just part of being human but seeing you and knowing that you're pregnant with my baby… I've never felt anything like it. Our baby… how can you even feel anything except happiness about it?"

His words cut me to the core. How selfish was I? All I had focused on was the fact that I was going to have a baby with the imprinting gene and nothing else. I had done exactly what I'd done to myself for so long. I'd defined our child by its imprint and nothing more.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and Edward tugged at his hair, leaning against the doorframe. I sat on the edge of the bed, my hands in fists on my knees.

We never fought, Edward and I. We just _didn't_. Not any more than deciding what to watch on TV. I could bear it and the imprint throbbed painfully in my chest. I saw Edward rubbing his own ribs and looked away.

"How can I be a mom, Edward?" I said softly, "It took me so long to accept the imprint. Every time I make a choice, I always make the wrong one first. I ran from you and only realised afterwards that it was wrong. I decided that we should adopt and then realise that you wanted our own baby. How can I raise a child when I always make the wrong choices?"

"You make the right ones eventually." Edward said quietly, coming to sit next to me on the bed. His hand took mine.

After a few minute, he squeezed my fingers.

"What are you scared of, Bella?" He asked and I closed my ears, fighting tears. Jesus, was I going to be an emotional wreck for this entire pregnancy? This could get old and fast.

"I'm… I'm scared that our child will hate imprinting as much as I did. I'm scared that he or she will fight it and hurt themselves. I'm scared they'll imprint on someone awful and blame us for it."

"You know that the majority of imprints are happy ones."

"And since when have we been the majority? I've never really heard of a double imprint before but we managed that one." I pointed out.

"I don't think anyone is expecting us to be the world's best parents from the word go, Bella. All those fears… every parent with the gene must have them, but it's never stopped them having kids."

"But what if-"

"We can if and but all day, Bella. No one starts out as a perfect parent, it would be ridiculous to think otherwise. OK, our baby is going to be an imprinter… please just look back at us and _think_."

He moved onto the floor and parted my legs, kneeling between them as he traced his fingers over my still flat belly. My hand went to his hair, stroking it tenderly.

"You doubted our imprint. Maybe everyone who has the imprint does."

"You didn't."

"I doubted it when you ran. I wondered how I could be the right person for someone who hated this so much." His voice was quiet and I squeezed my eyes shut, "But we fought for us. We made our own choices and it brought us here. I guess that all we can do for our child is give it the guidance that we needed to get to this point. The same as any other parent. Share our life experiences and everything that parents are supposed to do, you know?"

Edward leaned forward, lifting the t-shirt I had stolen from him and kissing my belly.

"I love you, Bella. And I love whoever is in here. I know you're scared and we'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better about this but please believe me… you are going to be an amazing mom. _We_ are going to be amazing parents."

How could I not believe him?

* * *

><p>"Of course you're freaking out. Every pregnant woman freaks out at first." Esme said cheerfully. We were doing a girls lunch with Angela, Rosalie and Alice. The guys had Henry and Angela's little boy, Max.<p>

"I think I freaked out extra weirdly because of the imprinting gene. Edward practically had to restrain me." I admitted as we looked over the menus. Rosalie snorted.

"Bella, I'm a fucking midwife. I spend all day watching vaginas tear open and for about a month before Henry was due, that was all I saw. Tearing vaginas."

"Rosalie, we're about to eat." Alice grimaced and Angela snorted with laughter.

"Think about how I brought Alice into the world." Esme said lightly, "I was married to an awful man who beat me every night. I was so scared when I had Alice, all I could think about was keeping her safe, hoping that he would keep his anger confined to me and not turn on her."

We were silent and Alice took her mom's hand. Esme smiled at her.

"I was so nervous when I met Carlisle. I didn't understand how he thought he could love me from a single glance. I pushed him away so much but he was wonderful. He saved both of us."

Well, _that_ put things into perspective. Angela smiled at me.

"You're going to be a great mom, Bella. You just need to take it one thing at a time. You've got at least 12 years before the imprinting becomes an issue and I guess all you can do is make sure that you educate your child about it."

"That's not bad advice. You could do it with the sex talk, get it all done at once." Rosalie said as she chewed a breadstick.

"Great, I'm sure _that_ won't be traumatising for the poor kid at all." I muttered.

* * *

><p>Three years and eight months ago, I imprinted on Edward Cullen.<p>

Today, we were going to see our baby from the first time. I lay awkwardly on the bed as Carlisle squirted cold gel onto my belly. Edward squeezed my hand. Carlisle had used his influence at the hospital to sneak in and do our ultrasound for us.

"Well, I'm ready to see my first grandchild. What about you two?"

"Bring it on." I said and watched with Edward as the screen buzzed.

"OK…" Carlisle moved the stick across my stomach. I had a little bump there now, not massive by any means, but it looked like I'd overdone it on breakfast.

"There's a foot." Edward pointed excitedly, "That's our kid's foot!"

"Yes it is. And here, if we move up, that's an arm…. And this is your baby's head." Carlisle smiled widely as we stared at the screen.

I couldn't believe. That was _in_ me. That was our baby.

Edward wiped his eyes and I smiled at him.

"That's our baby."

"Yeah, it is." Edward kissed me before looking back at the screen, "Our baby. Our baby is _awesome_."

"Strong heartbeat." Carlisle informed us, "Developing nicely. It's a little early to tell the gender yet."

"We don't want to know anyway. Keeps us on our toes." I told him and Edward chuckled, kissing my foreheads.

When we got home, Edward proudly put a sonogram printout into a picture frame and hung it on the wall.

"Not much point hanging that when we're going to be taking it down again to move next week." I told him and he laughed, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm proud of my kid and he or she deserves to be on the wall."

"Suits me." I said, staring up at the picture on the wall.

* * *

><p>"I'm fat."<p>

"You're beautiful." Edward said, not looking up from the paper that he was reading at the kitchen table of our new home.

"No, really. Look at me." He looked up and I gestured to my seven-and-a-half month pregnant stomach, "I'm huge. None of my pants zip up."

"Let's go shopping then."

"I cannot be seen in public like this." I rolled my eyes, "I'm a whale. Look at the size of my ass."

"Turn around."

I turned and waited. And waited.

"Edward?"

"Leave me alone, I'm enjoying the view."

I turned on him, scowling. He grinned and beckoned me over so that I was standing between his legs.

"Bella, you look fantastic. Your ass is fantastic, your stomach is fantastic and your boobs are doubly fantastic. Because there's two of them."

I couldn't help snorting with laughter as he nuzzled my breasts.

"Shall I take you shopping? We can go and get some sandwiches from that deli you like and go to the bookstore. There must be a parenting book out there that we don't have yet."

He had a point. I may well have every book on parenting that had been published in the last decade.

* * *

><p>Four years and four months ago, I imprinted on Edward Cullen.<p>

Today, I was having his baby.

Said baby was almost two weeks late and using my internal organs as a punching bag. I glowered at Edward as he massaged my feet from the end of my hospital bed.

"Once this kid is out, it's your problem. I'm handing all responsibility over to you until I've had slept for a whole day, had a shower and eaten my bodyweight in pasta and chocolate."

"It's a deal."

"I'm serious. I'm just going to sleep and you're going to deal with the crying and the diapers and the pooping."

"Absolutely."

"Stop being so goddamn agreeable!" I half-shouted as Rosalie came in, donning a pair of gloves. She arched an eyebrow.

"Everything OK in here?"

"Fine." I sulked as Edward smiled at me.

"OK. Knees up and spread please."

"Are you sure that you want to look at my vag, Rosalie? Can our friendship survive this?" I asked as Edward moved to stand by my head. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Bella, I don't give a shit about your vagina, just the tiny person that you're going to be pushing out of it. Now spread 'em."

What day isn't complete when your best friend hasn't felt you up?

"Eight centimetres, sweet cheeks." Rosalie said, disposing of her gloves, "I don't think it's going to be long. I'm going between you and one other lady today but she's only just two centimetres, so I reckon you'll be done before her.

"Don't make her competitive, Rosalie." Edward pleaded and I hit his arm lightly.

I won't go into the messy details. There was a lot of pain, no small amount of screeching on my part and at the end of it, I had a small warm body crying on my chest. Edward was in tears, just like me and Rosalie as Baby was bundled up and placed in my arms.

"Holy shit, we made a person." I sobbed as Edward sat next to me, his arms around us both.

"We made her. We made a girl." Edward said softly before kissing my temple, "You're amazing. I love you so much. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"She needs a name before you go home." Alice insisted, staring down at her niece, "You can't just keep calling her Tree Frog for ever."<p>

I know that all babies are supposed to be cute and mine totally was, but to be honest, when she first came out, my first thought had been _Fuck, my baby looks like a tree frog._ She'd squished up a bit since then and everyone was in agreement that she was a cutie now. But I'd made the mistake of telling Edward about it and the nickname had stuck.

"Tree Frog Cullen has a ring to it." Carlisle winked at me and Alice scowled before handing Tree Frog on to Jasper.

"We didn't really think about names." I admitted as Edward smoothed back my hair. I felt distinctly more human now that I was in clean clothes. My bag was packed, ready to go home but we wanted to get all the paperwork filled in while we were still in the hospital, which meant picking a name.

"Let's have a look." Edward went to Jasper and carried Tree Frog back to me. I scooted up so that I could sit with my back against the pillow and we peered at her face. She blinked up at us, her eyes bright blue. I wondered if they would change to green or brown.

No names jumped out at me though.

Everyone filtered out of the room, leaving Edward and I alone. I sighed, leaning my head against him.

"It shouldn't be this hard to name a baby."

"I'm all for sticking with Tree Frog." He said lightly, "Imagine the comedy gold I could squeeze out of that."

"What about… Jasmine?"

"Meh." Edward shrugged, stroking her forehead gently.

"Sarah?"

"No, she's not a Sarah."

"Well, you suggest one." I said, shifting Tree Frog a little. She yawned widely, her gummy mouth making a smacking noise.

"Julia."

"No. That's a full grown person name, not a baby name." I knew my logic was skewed, but Edward let it go.

"Let's see…"

Tree Frog blinked at us again and I poked her tiny palm with my finger. She tightened her fist around mine, miniscule fingers against mine. Damn, she was so cute. I loved her already, she was just beautiful.

"Abigail?" Edward said softly and Tree Frog looked at him. I gasped.

"She knows her name! Crap, she's super smart too."

"Abigail Esme… if that's OK?"

"Perfect." I grinned, "Right. Abigail Esme Cullen, let's get you home."

* * *

><p>Tree Frog would not sleep. Like <em>ever<em>.

At 2:30 in the morning, I was walking around the nursery while Abigail wailed into my chest.

"Oh _please_ baby, you're fed, you're burped, you're changed… please sleep." I murmured to her, bouncing her a little, "Momma needs sleep too, sweetheart."

She chose to interpret this as 'you're not crying loud enough' and turned up the volume a few notches.

I sank into the rocking chair that Edward had built and started to rock back and forward on it, rubbing Tree Frog's back.

"You're lucky you're cute, kid." I grumbled, "Although Daddy's going to have his work cut out for him, having two stroppy females to deal with. Clearly you have my temperament. But your eyes are turning green, which I like. I like Daddy's eyes."

She snorted loudly before resuming her whimpers. I kissed her soft head.

"Yeah, I like Daddy's eyes. And his hair. You don't have much hair yet, but let's hope you get mine because Daddy's is unmanageable. But everything else is up to you, OK? Anything you want to do with your life."

She was quietening down a little and I kept talking.

"The thing is, you've got this tiny little part of you that is going to draw you to someone. I don't know who, you might not meet him for a decades. But when you do… it's up to you, OK? You decide who that person is going to be to you for you. Hopefully he'll be a really good friend at least. Maybe he'll be more. But you can bet your tiny baby ass that he's not going to hurt you, because Daddy and I won't let him."

I moved her so that she lay in my arms. She had stopped crying and was staring at me with bleary eyes. I sighed, rubbing her tummy gently.

"Problem is… that little part of you is strong. But the rest of you is strong too, understand? Strong enough to decide what you're going to do when that time comes, OK? You get to make your own choices."

She burped softly and I nodded.

"Good girl. Let's see if you're ready to sleep yet."

A few minutes later, I crawled into bed next to Edward. He woke a little and I curled up against him. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I yawned.

As I dozed off, Edward's soft breathing lulling me to me to sleep, I started thinking about choices.

I think it always came down to choices.

I had faced a lot of choices. I had chosen Edward. When I'd found out that I was pregnant, I'd chosen to face my fear and it had been one of the best decisions of my life. I had chosen to follow my imprint.

It came down to choices and I had made the right ones, even when it took me a little while to make them. And how could I ever regret the choices that had led me here?

Edward's hand found mine on his chest and twined his fingers with mine.

I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whilst watching 'One Born Every Minute' (my personal form of contraception because… ew) I blurted out one night that newborn babies look like tree frogs. I have yet to live this down.**

**So, this is version 2 of the epilogue. I wrote one where Edward and Bella went down the fostering/adoption route but as I was writing it, it felt like the opening to a whole other story and not much of a conclusion so I wrote this one instead. I may post it in the outtakes collection which will start posting as a separate story in a couple of days. I have nine planned outtakes, so keep an eye on my profile or stick me on author alert until it goes up if you want to read them. **

**Huge thanks to Positively 4****th**** Street for pimping this story. I got over 10,000 hits in the last two days, how incredible! Welcome to all my new readers and thank you for joining us! **

**Mahoosive thanks to everyone who has favourited, reviewed, put this story on alert and just generally read. Your reception has been fantastic and I've loved your reactions. Thank you!**

**Oodles of love**

**Katie**


End file.
